


The Alpha and Omega (DISCONTINUED-- NEW VERSION COMING SOON)

by angel_baby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Jackson Whittemore, Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha Scott McCall, Alpha Sheriff Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Claudia Stilinski, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, But he gets better though, But she is not present in there (later on you will see why), Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek is 18, Derek is not kind to others but only to Stiles, Derek is older than what he truly says he is..., F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Infertility, Implied Mpreg, Kate Argent is mentioned in the story, Knotting/Mating, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mpreg, No witchcraft or other supernatural stuff, Omega Allison Argent, Omega Lydia Martin, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Derek, Pregnant Stiles, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, So he is like a daddy to Stiles, Stiles will produce milk for his pups, Stiles-centric, Teen Wolf, Top Derek, True Alpha Derek Hale, Wolf Mating, Wolf Sex, Wolf traits, kind stiles, later on though, mpreg stiles, stiles is 16, werewolf shifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 45,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_baby/pseuds/angel_baby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski never knew he would be the weakling of the bunch... An Omega. His small petite figure certainly classified him as one. Not to mistaken his timid ways and how sweet he is towards everyone no matter how cruel they can be to him. </p><p>It just takes a run in the woods and an encounter with the World's cruelest Alpha for his life to ultimately change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, um so this is my first post here. I recently began watching Teen Wolf and had an idea to write a story about it. 
> 
> Anyway, this story is purely fiction! I have no claims on the story plot and characters in the TV show. All of that belongs to the director and the filmmakers themselves!
> 
> I will warn you though that this story will not follow the plot like the actual TV show. And this story will contain some graphic events so please with uptmost consideration, do not read if you do not want to.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy.

 The Moon shined brilliantly in the dark night sky over Beacon Hills Forest. No one knew what lies beyond the shadow of redwood trees which form a gateway to the bewildering woods. But the stars in the galaxies above had the knowledge of wolves living within the woods. 

A red blur zoomed past bushes, rustling leaves and several flowers. Feet thudded gently but firmly on the ground, leaping whenever a rock or fallen log was in the way. An omega covered in brown fur with a hint of fiery red highlights ran through the forest. He dodged the trees and fallen logs as he made way to the river which flows in between two territories: the Hales and Stilinskis.

These two territories were ruled by great Alphas who deeply cared for their pack. The Stilinski's Alpha was John who was happily married to his beloved mate Claudia and a proud father to his son, Stiles. The Hale pack was ruled by the world's cruelest man any one could meet: Derek Hale. He immediately took the position after his father died in a bloody war leaving him to care for his mother, Talia, and his two sisters, Laura, and Cora. He forbid any rogue on his territory for if one were to step onto his land their hands would be ripped off by his teeth. The Stilinski's and the Hales compromised a treaty for the better of their people. Therefore, the stream was established as the border for the two packs. 

Now Stiles (being the rule-breaker he is absolutely known for) decided to take a midnight run through the Beacon Hills forest, ignoring his constant parents' warnings to never stray away from the borderline. His red fur shimmering in the moonlight clearly contrasted to the darkness surrounding him as he swiftly dashed among the giant redwood trees. His ears picked up the sound of the stream flowing near by. Once the water current was in view, the little omega trotted over to the edge of the stream and lowered himself to drink. As he lapped up the water without a care to his surroundings, a twig snapped in the serene silence.

The Omega's head snapped up when he felt an unknown presence. His brown eyes met blazing red ones. Fur as black as night covered every inch of the powerful wolf which stood before the Omega on massive paws that could ultimately crush his puny ones. As he stared at the huge black beast towering him, the omega shivered in fright to the dominance radiating from the _Alpha_ male. Never had he encountered an Alpha before. Even though his parents strictly told him (thousands of times) to never go beyond or near the border else he is dead meat. 

A deafening growl broke the Omega's thoughts (much more like confirming that terrifying result) as he returned his gaze to the snarling beast.

The Alpha's lips pulled back revealing all of its whitening razor sharp teeth. Wasting no time at all, the Omega took off fast like a speeding bullet.

An angry howl burst through the air as heavy feet quickly followed the Omega. He pushed himself as far as his legs can carry him from the ferocious beast who was less than a few feet behind. Stiles knew he wouldn't be able to outrun the Alpha due to previous teachings. Although Omega's quick in speed, an Alpha's acceleration was highly incompatible compared to an Omega's giving them the capability to defeat them in a race. 

The Alpha's growls were closer than before and the thundering of his paws could felt where Stiles was at. He kept running and running not even risking the chance to glance behind since his tail was getting nipped frequently. His chest flamed like a scorching fire and his legs were beginning to feel like jelly. Before he could even run for a few more meters, the Alpha snapped its jaw on his ankle bringing them both to the ground.

Stiles let out a painful howl as the Alpha pounced on him, bringing themselves to tumble to the ground. Once the Omega was fully trapped underneath the Alpha, the beast transformed into a handsome man with dark hair swept back to show off those incredible chiseled features. Stiles thanked the Moon Goddess above for still being in his wolf form or else the attractive Alpha would have seen his full-blown blushing face as he tried to ignore the fact that the Alpha is completely nude. 

The Alpha looked back to Stiles with those eyes that were more prominent in his human form than his wolf. Stiles couldn't bear the fact that those eyes could literally pierce through him as if it was searching for his soul (which could be the case since the Alpha seemed to be doing at the moment). He gulped down his fear and decided to take the chance to escape by wiggling his body from underneath the monstrous Alpha. He couldn't budge a muscle since the Alpha quickly grasped his wrists in a steel rod hold and lye above him like a huge quilt blocking everything from the Omega's view so he could only see the maddening Alpha. 

The Alpha snarled, his eyes changing to red. "Don't even think about escaping," he rasped out. A chill ran down Stiles' back at the harsh command and immediately obliged to the Alpha's order. His eyes huge of apprehension met the Alpha's who demanded in a husky voice. " **Shift**." 

Stiles forced back a whine but it slipped out causing the Alpha to snarl viciously. He shrunk in fear then obeyed, wincing when he changed into human form. He gritted his teeth when he felt an excruciating pain burning like a raging flame on his ankle. Opening his eyes, the Alpha was still staring at him except there was a hidden emotion in those eyes. Stiles' mind ran with different scenarios of how this will end with him trapped in an Alpha's grip who is more than likely planning on killing him. 

"P-please, don't h-hurt me." he whimpered.

The Alpha growled then abruptly stopped when he looked down at the omega whom was pinned down beneath him. Green-grey eyes met honey whiskey ones that seemed to (somehow by the power of Luna) _melt_ his cold demeanor. His body completely covered the petite omega's body from the onlookers lurking the forest. Of course, the Alpha wouldn't let anyone see how this little omega looked like laying this if he was ready to be taken; however, that was **FAR** beyond that matter.

Stiles' body trembled underneath the Alpha's. He didn't know what exactly was going to happen but assumed the worst: he was going to die. He cursed himself for not listening to his parents this once. He closed his eyes waiting for the Alpha to strike at his neck, preparing himself for the road to Death. After a few silent moments of no pain, one eye peeked open to find the Alpha simply staring down at him with no intention of killing.

The Alpha suddenly leaned down towards his neck, slightly loosening his grip on Stiles' wrists but not completely freeing them. He froze waiting for him to suddenly bite but instead feathery kisses were planted on his neck, sending sparks of pleasure inside of him. The Alpha's nose inhaled the sweet smell of peaches and cream emitting off from the Omega, kissing more fervently on Stiles' speckled mole neck. He kissed and gave kitten licks here and there forcing Stiles to bite down on his lips to not let the moans threatening to come out. He mewled out loudly when the Alpha kissed above the Marking spot which was located on the inner crevice of his neck. The Alpha growled back and sucked on that spot. Stiles moaned loudly, his legs instinctively wrapping around the Alpha's wide muscular waist. He felt all the rippling muscles on the Alpha and the rather immense arousal against his own. Moans and whimpers escaped from his mouth as the Alpha continued his assault on the Omega's neck. Stiles did not know what was going on nor did not care because what he was feeling was at the moment was _far_ more important. All of a sudden, he felt a liquid substance coming out from between his buttcheeks.

The Alpha growls resonated loudly and his eyes turned red when his nostrils caught full of the Omega's scent, more enticing than before. His fangs elongated to mark his ma— _this Omega_ his. However, he knew it wasn't the right time even if his Omega was readying himself for Mating. The Alpha reluctantly pulled away from the Omega, trying to ignore the Omega's whimpers of protest.

Stiles let out a shaky breath while watching the Alpha who suddenly stopped them from going further. "W-why did you s-stop?" He hesitantly asked.

The Alpha just brought his forehead to his, staring in those lovely whiskey eyes. "Not yet," he simply replied bringing a hand to the Omega's cheek to caress it. Stiles unthinkingly leaned into the Alpha's touch, purring quietly to the tingling warmth where the Alpha was rubbing his cheek. 

A content growl rumbled from within the Alpha's chest causing Stiles to purr even more. Then all too soon the Alpha let his hand fall from his cheek. Stiles looked up in question but was taken back by the Alpha's stoic face as if nothing _pleasant_ happened between them.

"Stay on your territory from now on," he said firmly with a slight of the Alpha tone. "Or—" he leaned back in, almost touching lips with Stiles who held in his breath. The Alpha's hot breath hitting his lips left him breathless. "I will rip your throat out with my teeth," he affirmed showing his own fangs as emphasis.

Stiles nodded frantically. But the Alpha did not want a nod so he growled flashing his fangs 'til the Omega got the message. "Y-yes," he meekly said.

"Yes what?" The Alpha spat.

Stile gulped dryily. "Y-yes, Alpha." 

The Alpha grunted then changed back into his powerful wolf form. 

Stiles stayed on the ground waiting for the beast to leave.

The Black Wolf growled then nuzzled his snout into Stiles neck, licking a particular spot that sent Stiles to feel more of the same fluid leak out. The wolf continued licking from his neck, over his chest and stomach, and down his navel. Wickedly the wolf let his tongue run over Stiles' shaft causing the Omega to gasp as electric shots of pleasure pulsed through his lower regions. He felt more stuff leaking out of him. The Alpha wolf snarled then flipped Stiles over onto his stomach. 

Stiles was about to inquire what on earth the Alpha was about to do when a rough tongue suddenly licked his right arse cheek. He moaned, fisting his hands into the dirt as the Alpha licked his behind then proceeded into the slot of his buttocks, running the tip of his long tongue over the leaking rosebud. Stiles closed his eyes to stop the tears from coming out for the emotions bursting inside of him was overwhelming as he came. Especially when a 6 foot werewolf is licking his bottom as if it was ice cream.

Then all too soon, the wolf pulled away flipping Stiles back and planted a wet lick on the side of his face before darting into the forest.

Stiles sat up still bewildered of what just happened. He was practically lick-raped by an Alpha! Well, it wasn't actually like that if you count him wanting for more. 

He shook his head then grimaced at the sticky mess left behind. He'll have to clean it up before he goes home.

Stiles praised to the Moon Goddess because there's no way a run-in with an Alpha who let an Omega get away from getting beheaded. Instead he was granted hickeys, kissing, and a butt wash. He couldn't get over how his body reacted as if he was going into heat. Heck, he hasn't have his _first_ heat yet!

Just believing that this was just a dream, Stiles changed and sprinted back home because he knew for sure that he was going to be in trouble since he was out way past curfew.

If only he knew what troubles were going to come in the mere future.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, was it good or too much?
> 
> Feedback is good and just wanna say that I've never done this before... so I apologize for my lack in writing sensual scenes.
> 
> Will probably update another chapter.
> 
> Until then my fellow readers. ✌


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets reprimanded when he returns home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I posted the first chapter a few days ago and already received 30+ kudos and 300+ hits!
> 
> Thank you guys soo much! You have no idea how much it means to me to see how many readers are enjoying this story. I am happy to do so. :)
> 
> Again, thank you so much and enjoy the second chapter. x

"Stiles! Where have you've been?"

The Omega just rolled his eyes at the first thing that came out of his Father's mouth. He barely even set a foot inside the house and already he was being interrogated about his earlier whereabouts. 

John Stilinski stood in the middle of the living room with arms crossed over his chest. Stiles internally scoffed at the intimidating persona his father showed off just because he worked as a Sheriff for the town. "Where have you been, Stiles?" He repeated the question.

"In the woods." Stiles answered.

John scowled. "What did your mother and I told about going alone into the woods? It's too dangerous out there!"

"Dad! I just wanted to go out for a run. That's all." Stiles tried to reasoned his overbearing Alpha father.

John inhaled deeply, smelling something strange mixed in with his son's scent. "Stiles, did you get sprayed by a skunk?" He asked, wrinkling his nose.

Stiles raised his eyebrows, lifting up his arm to smell his armpit. He shook his head for all he could smell was the deodorant he put this morning. 

John continued to smell the foreign scent only coming up to one speculation which he greatly feared for. "Stiles," he said. His tone flat with a hidden emotion that resembled to anger. "Was there an Alpha?"

If Stiles could bury himself in a hole then he would gladly do it. The terrifying look in his Father's eyes were encouraging him to do so. "No, Dad. Pssh, what are you asking about? Me meeting an Alpha who would gladly behead me? That's ridiculous." He said, laughing nervously. 

John's eyes narrowed at his son's response. He could smell the lie right off of him. He opened his mouth to question more about it until a stern voice said, "John, leave him alone."

The Alpha turned to look at his beautiful wife who stood in the corridor leading into the kitchen. A beige apron fitted against her slim figure signaling that she was preparing dinner. Her long wavy hair falling to her shoulders framed her heart shaped face. Her soft whiskey eyes gazed back at him which their son had inherited from.

"Claudia," he said still feeling those lovely shivers whenever he says her name. "Can't you _smell_ him? He smells as if he hasn't taken a shower in years!" 

"Hey! I shower on a daily basis," Stiles yelled in defense.

"Well, can you explain to me why your scent is shitty?" John retorted.

Stiles cooly shrugged. "Maybe I passed by a pile of shit," he retaliated.

"All right, enough you too." Claudia intervened before the two men would start fighting. She looked to her adoring yet troublesome son. "Stiles please take a shower to wash off that terrible smell. I'll leave some fresh clothes out for you."

Stiles grunted then turned to go upstairs and straight to his room. He purposely stomped his feet on the stairs just to irritate his father. He grinned when he heard a growl then a painful "Ow!" afterwards. He opened and closed the door walking into the bathroom and stripped out of his clothes. 

Turning on the shower, he glanced at himself in the mirror gasping at the sight of a large bruise on his neck. One finger touched it causing him to wince at the sensitivity of it. Flashes of the Alpha sucking there made himself aroused. 

"Ugh, stupid Alpha." Stiles muttered quickly getting in the shower and washed himself. He scrubbed thoroughly everywhere the Alpha touched but something inside of him begged him not to. Once he could smell his own scent, he turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. When he walked back into his, a fresh pair of clothes were placed on his bed. He smiled gratefully for his mother's action and dressed himself up.

He then lyed in his bed staring at the ceiling while thoughts consumed him. Thoughts that consisted of the Alpha closed his mind causing him to shiver as he replayed the moments of a maddening Alpha who tenderly caressed him, an Omega, with such care. Stiles sighed, knowing it was too good to be true for such an Alpha to want him.

He presented at the age of twelve. While everyone believed he was an Alpha with the sarcastic and strong-minded attitude not to mention his involvement with rigorous sports, he experienced the first signs of an Omega. He could remember when he was sitting down in class dozing off to what the teachers was saying. His bottom started to feel itchy as if soemthing bit him. He ignored it assuming that it will go away soon; however, it did not.

Something moist leaked out from his arsehole. He bit down on his lips, cheeks reddening when inappropriate images suddenly popped in his mind of an unknown Alpha. He started feeling hot but the A/C was on so the room was perfectly cool. 

Stiles will never forget when all of his classmates (mostly Alphas) lifted their noses to smell the delicious scent of an Omega. He was completely embarrassed when some jerk claimed that he will be the first to knot him back to normal. Tears pricked his eyes of the mockery by the entire class which was soon stopped by the teacher quickly taking him to the nurse where his parents immediately picked him up from.

His father and mother were utterly distraught at the fact that his only son was an Omega especially John. He didn't want to worry of all the Alphas who would compromise with the courting of his son. Even though their son will forever be an Omega, that won't lessen their love for him. He was very much so lucky because it is common for a family to disown their child if he/she is classified as an Omega. 

A knock disturbed his thoughts.

"Come in!" Stiles yelled to whoever was behind the door.

The door opened and Claudia stepped in smiling at her boy freshened up.

Stiles smiled at her. "Hi, mom."

"Hi, sweetie." She said walking into his room which he has told him numerous of times to tidy up. She sat down on the edge of the bed, sighing. "Honey, you know better than going off into the woods on your own."

"Mom, I was fine going alone." Stiles assured her, ignoring the look she gave him and the memories flashing in his mind of that Alpha. "Look at me, I'm fine."

"Stiles," she said in her motherly voice. The tone that Stiles has heard her use every time he did something wrong. "You can't make me fooled like your father," she scolded crossing her arms on her chest. "So, spill."

Stiles groaned. He couldn't disobey his mother who was a Beta but who could outstand anyone including his father who's an Alpha. His head hung in shame as he fiddled with a thread of the bedsheet. "I may have encountered an Alpha," he muttered underneath his breath.

Claudia held in her excitement and terror. "So, did this  _Alpha_ hurt you in any way?" She asked, ready to charge after him if her son said so.

"Well," Stiles started looking down at his ankle, which was bitten by the Alpha. "He did bite my ankle."

"Why on earth would he do that?!" She asked horrified and grabbed his leg to fully examine the Alpha's bite but it was clear like before. 

"Mum, stop!" Stiles exclaimed yanking his leg from her. "It's okay. It's already healed. It was my fault anyway since I led him on a chase."

Claudia shook her head sighing deeply. "Stiles—"

"I know, Mom." Stiles cut her off from starting another lecture. He always hears them over a thousand of times. "I will not go into the woods again, all alone and not at night. And I will not go near the border." He said letting himself fall back onto the bed and turning on his side.

He heard some rustling then felt a dip on the bed. A hand gently brushed his trendils of hair on his head. He closed his eyes, feeling tears form.

"Genim." Claudia softly whispered. Stiles turned around to see her solemn expression. She smiled warmly. "It's okay, love. What you did was wrong and I know it won't happen again. But I need to know this." She placed her hands on either side of his face, looking deep into his eyes. "Did you leak?"

Stiles instantly pulled back. "What?" He asked confusedly not knowing what on earth his mother was questioning about.

Claudia calmly asked again. "Did you leak slick?"

 _Slick?_ He mentally asked him. Then he thought back to when he felt a fluid coming out from his ass. "Uh, y-yes." he stammered, cheeks flushing red of speaking this with his own mother.

"Oh my Lord." She whispered. Her eyes widening as if they were about to pop out of the sockets. "What did he do?"

"Huh?"

"Did the Alpha pounce on you and take you from behind?" 

"OH MY GOD, MOM!" Stiles yelled in horror hastily getting away from his crazy parent. His face fully flushed as a red tomato in getting asked such a question from his own Beta mother. "That is a highly private matter and prohibited to be spoken in public to anyone!"

"Stiles Stilinski." She scolded point an accusing finger at him. "As your mother, I need to know these things or how could I know if you got badly hurt or worst raped." Her voice broke at the end.

"Mom, I'm okay." Stiles scooted closer to her and held onto her hands with his. He felt bad when he looked into her misty eyes and broken expression. "Nothing bad happened to me. I am fine even if the Alpha expressed some needy intentions but it was under control. I promised I'm still a virgin," he assured her.

Claudia grimaced then laughed half-heartedly. "Well, that's a very good thing to know." She smiled then wrapped her arms around her son, hugging him tightly. "Just promise me that you will tell me when it happens, okay?"

Stiles nodded not needing to know what she meant. "I will." He confirmed it by returning the hug.

 After a few more minutes of lectures and loving endearments, Claudia left the room with a kiss on her Omega son's forehead and turned off the light, closing the door. The Omega lyed down, closing his eyes and dreamed about a particular Alpha who made his night a fantastic one aside from licking at the most inappropriate regions.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the next day, Stiles goes to school with his best friend, Scott, and suddenly meets the Alpha who may have stolen his butt's virginity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, I decided to double update because why not? (:
> 
> Enjoy.

"Hey, Stiles."

The Omega turned to smile at his long-time best friend, Scott, who was dressed in a plain shirt with blue jeans and vans. "Hey, Scott." He said cheerfully doing their usual handshake that was created when they were five years old. "How was your weekend?"

"Awesome since I spent it with Allison," he replied with such glee.

Stiles fondly rolled his eyes at his pal's adoration for his mate, Allison. Scott was introduced to her when she came to Beacon Hills and he took the opportunity to show her the town. When their eyes met, it clicked; they were mates. From then on, they are the world's known lovebirds who unseemingly flaunt their cuteness and complete love for each other which can sometimes be a little too much for Stiles. Of course he is happy that his best friend finally found his mate but the Omega is a bit upset in not finding  _his._

"Okay, lover boy. Don't need to brag about your adoring love life to me," Stiles said.

Scott's face fell down a bit. "Stiles, I didn't mean it like that." He knew it was a touchy subject to talk about with his single best mate.

"Dude, chillax." Stiles assured him by saying, "it's nice to hear you and Allison finally spending some quality time with each other."

"Yeah," Stiles said dazedly with a goofy smile on his face whenever he talked about Allison. "It was so wonderful to see her especially since she's going back to Colorado next week." 

Originally, Allison lived in Colorado. However, when her parents divorced she would come over to Beacon Hills living with her dad for a couple of months before going back to Colorado. Scott and her always contacted each other every day even Skyped. But nothing could ever make them closer to one another from the far distance between them. It's extremely difficult to be far away from your mate even when it's only for a few weeks or months. 

"Don't worry, Scotty. Just enjoy every moment together and before you know it you'llbe back smooching each other in no time," Stiles joked earning a punch on his forearm. "Hey, that hurt!" He whined.

"Well, watch your mouth next time."

"Scotty, when have I ever had a filter?"

"You just don't use it," Scott mumbled dodging Stiles' attempted punch. He laughed at his pouty face as they walked into school.

It was a boring day (to Stiles) til around lunchtime when Stiles and Scott headed down to the cafeteria for lunchtime. The students were chatting loudly amongst themselves as Stiles and Scott made their way to their table where two of their friends were already sitting at. 

"Hey Isaac, Danny." Stiles and Scott greeted. 

Isaac who was seated on Danny's lap waves at them with a bright smile on his face. "Hey guys! It's about time y'all got here," the small Omega said lifting a spoonful of Mac & Cheese into his Alpha's mouth who kissed the side of his head in thanks. 

"Well, Mr. Howard stated that it wasn't important to let us out on time for lunch." Stiles said, taking a seat across from them.

"If you just payed attention to what he was talking about then you would've answered the question correctly instead of dozing off in class," Scott scolded sitting down next to him.

"It's not my fault that his class is so boring," Stiles said.

Scott just rolled his eyes and took a bite of his sandwich. 

"Yeah, Mr. Howard's class is indeed boring that I just ask someone else for the notes after class." Isaac added.

"You don't pay attention either?" Danny inquired lifting an eyebrow.

Isaac shook his head frantically. "No," he said defiantly but then apologized right after receiving a glare from his Alpha. "It's just that his monotone voice bores me to death," he whispered ruefully.

Danny sighed heavily then tightened his hold on him. "Isaac, you need to start paying attention in order to pass that class. Don't do it again or else..." he trailed off knowing that he didn't need to explain further. 

Isaac nodded solemnly. "Yes Alpha," he softly said. Danny lifted his Omega's chin and kissed him which led into a full make out session.

Scott inwardly cooed while Stiles groaned complaining about couples now these days showing too much PDA resulting a fry to be thrown at his face.

*-*-*

Scott and Stiles headed over to Gym after school. It was common for Alphas and Betas to be involved with sports but it was highly exhaustive for Omegas to be in such exhaustive activities. Their small bodies did not consist the power and stealth to run great distances (unless given a boost of adrenaline) and if an Alpha or Beta were to tackle one, they would be killed in an instant.The school board took precautions especially for the yearly Mating Ceremony.

The Mating Ceremony included all unmated Alphas, Betas, and Omegas who run in the woods at midnight on a full moon and will be chased after the higher rank. When an Omega or Beta gets claimed, the Alpha and their mate will court while the others, who did not find their mate, return to the school grounds. It was a peculiar event but it was tradition that's been held for over 100 years.

Scott and Stiles went into separate directions to the locker rooms. There were three sections: one for the Alphas, one for Betas, and the other one for Omegas. The school administration did not want any quarrels between the ranks especially if an Omega went into heat. 

Stiles changed into his work out clothes and walked out into the field where everyone else was. He strolled over to the Omega line which was in between the Alpha's and Beta's. He saw Lydia waving him over. 

"Hey, shortstop." She said to him pumping her fist to his shoulder. Her pretty complexion with honey eyes and strawberry hair completely contradicted her sassy attitude. Some people also mistaken her as an Alpha. Stiles and her met through a Math counts competition and the two brainiacs became friends. They talked for a few moments until Coach Monroe yelled out for them to get into formation.

"All right, fellas. Today marks the beginning of training for the Mating Ceremony," he said.

The Alphas and Betas cheered and hooted while the Omegas stayed silent. Lydia snorted leaving Stiles to sulk. It wasn't exciting for the Omegas since they are always ridiculed for being the breeders. Stiles greatly despised any Alpha and Betas who believed that and would gladly cut off their balls.

"Now, I will call out a name from the Omegas who will start off the session first." Coach announced, looking down at his clipboard. "Stiles Stilinski."

Stiles internally groaned and walked forward.

A couple of Alphas snickered. One with model features and blonde hair styled into a mini mo-hawk showing off blue eyes that swooned all the Omegas taunted, "First time ever to be first huh, Stiles? Then again when aren't you?"

The Omega turned to glare at Jackson who always bullied him since the first day of Freshman year. Although he was two years younger than him, Jackson would always push him down in the halls and tease about him being an Omega along with other humiliating remarks. He tried to not let those cruel words get to him but it was difficult to be tormented every day by the same individual.

"At least I'm not an asshole like you," Stiles grumbled. 

Jackson's lips pulled into a snarl and took a step forward ready to teach the bad Omega a lesson but was stopped by Coach.

"Stop or else I will send both of you to the principal's office," Coach Monroe threatened.

"Of course, Coach." Jackson said smirking at the puny Omega. "I'm sure Stiles' Daddy wouldn't like that now would he?"

Before Stiles could tell him off, another Alpha growled lowly within the group causing Jackson to whine and hang his head in submission. Stiles' stomach twisted into knots as his nose picked up that familiar musky scent of burnt cinnamon. He gasped in mortification when his eyes met cold stone green ones.

The Alpha, who stole his butt virginity and threatened to rip his throat out with his teeth, attended the same school as him and will (more than likely) participate in the Mating Ceremony.

At that moment, Stiles knew he was screwed. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is one of the first along with other Omegas to be trained for the Mating Ceremony. When they dashed for the woods, he didn't expect to be trapped underneath the Alpha like last night... he also didn't expect the Alpha to be the one his father warned him about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow over 1800+ Hits and 120+ Kudos for this story! Thank you all so much! It makes me utterly happy that you all are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it for you.
> 
> Drama will begin in this chapter (just a tad) so please be aware of the tags and with that said enjoy. :)

_Shit, shit, SHIT!_ Stiles mentally cursed. Why must he meet the Alpha who molested him last night? Why was _he_ here as a participant for the Mating Ceremony? He couldn't possibly be unmated. Then again his sensuous actions upon the Omega stated otherwise.

Stiles was trying to listen to what Coach Monroe was saying but could only focus on the Alpha standing a few feet away from him. The ebony black hair swept back revealing those incredible facial features as if it was created by the Moon Goddess herself. His sharp emerald gaze penetrated through him sending shivers down his spine like the ones from last night.

Coach's whistle broke off the stare between the Alpha and Omega redirecting their eyes to him. Stiles' face flushed as he felt the Alpha's gaze on him.

"All right, now that all the Omegas here. This is where it gets tricky." Coach Monroe pointed to the woods, telling them, "You all will run in there but don't go far out beyond the perimeter. There are yellow flags that are lined along the borderline. If you do, then you'll have to backtrack to a different route. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir." The Omegas said in synchronization.  

He nodded then turned to the Alphas and Betas. "Now, you guys will wait for all the Omegas to be in the woods. Once I blow my whistle, you will run after them." He paused glancing at all of the groups, "It may not be a full moon night til the new few months but your wolves will be your guide to finding your mate. Some of you may have already met them while the rest of you haven't and are clueless as an airhead. But whoever you catch during these few sessions, he or she could be your mate."

Stiles froze at this new piece of information. His mate might actually be here and they could find each other during these practice sessions. Stiles shook his head at the irrational thoughts running in his head of the chance of finally finding his mate. Some Alphas and Omegas did indeed found their mates but there were cases where the Alphas rejected their mates.

It's been known that rejection is such a dreadful experience. When your other half denied the fact of being your mate, your heart is shredded into pieces. You are deprived of life which referred to more stories of rejected mates who gradually died after being heavily heartbroken by their soulmate. Stiles deeply wished he wouldn't be one of those broken souls; he wouldn't want to live any longer if it were to come to that.

"All right, kiddos. Omegas line up!" Coach Monroe yelled.

The Omegas scurried to the starting line where a white line was sprayed on the grassy area. Stiles readied himself glancing over at Lydia beside him who gave him an mere encouraging nod. He huffed then stared into the woods, feeling the adrenaline flow through his veins to boost up his energy to dash away.

Coach Monroe cried out, "On your mark. Get set. GO!"

The Omegas took off soon separating into different directions. Stiles and Lydia stuck together, leaping over fallen logs and switching lanes to mix up their scent. They knew it was risky for an Omega to be running all alone in the woods and what better way to make the chase challenging for the Alphas and Betas. Lydia and Stiles were the ones who planned this wanting to make it more thrilling. And boy was it ever. 

The two Omegas darted through the green shrubs, sometimes running at the pace side by side and other times one would lack behind while the other led the way. They kept on running soon hearing the screeching noise of Coach's whistle along with the howls of Alphas and Betas. 

They urged on. Their sensitive ears picked up the thundering footsteps that crept closer to where they were. Lydia suddenly turned sharply to the right leaving Stiles to run alone. He wanted to yell out for her but soon heard a growl directly from behind and continued pushing forward.

He avoided the enormous tree trunks and proceeded through the maze of the woods. Harsh breaths wheezing out of his dry lips as his legs burned while trying to outrun the Alpha who was following closely behind. After what seemed like forever running through the woods, he came across to a small meadow.

A field of long grass strands that swayed with the light breeze was covered by a variety of flowers. The area consisted a serene grace, nothing what Stiles has ever felt before. It was too beautiful to be real and was distracting enough to have him tackled down to the ground.

Landing with an "oomph!", he groaned looking up at his captor and wished he was dreaming.

The Alpha smirked down at the Omega trapped under him. "Gotcha," he said with that same raspy voice.

Stiles gulped the ball of nervousness down his throat. "Yeah, I guess you did." He said lowly, close to a whisper.

The Alpha's smirk disappeared then gazed at him with those dominating eyes, asking in a slight Alpha tone. "What's your name?" 

"S-Stiles," he stuttered out as he felt his stomach doing somersaults while staring back at those hypnotizing orbs. 

The Alpha brought his head towards Stiles, nuzzling into his neck. Stiles held in his breath as he felt those similar overwhelming emotions like from last night. The Alpha breathed in his sickly sweet scent, his mouth breathing over the Marking spot. Stiles gently placed his hands on the Alpha's very broad chest feeling sparks flying cross his skin. He wanted to push him away but couldn't find the strength to do so.

The Alpha growled lightly causing the Omega to unconsciously preen in want. A chuckle blew out of the Alpha's lips as he brought up his head to fully look at the flushed Omega, dirty thoughts running through his mind of other ways making that skin red. As the two stared at each other, their heads absentmindedly moved closer, lips ghosting over each other. Stiles closed his eyes, waiting for the Alpha to claim his lips. Never had he been kissed by anyone and was hoping this would feel amazing like everyone else says. Feeling the Alpha's hot breath on his lips, anticipation filled within Stiles preparing himself for the moment.

The shrilling of a whistle destroyed the moment jolting both the Alpha and Omega away from each other. The Alpha abruptly stood with a hand out towards Stiles.

He gratefully took it, trying to not feel the sparks tingling once his hand was grasped by the Alpha's large one. He held back the whine when the Alpha's hand pulled away. The Alpha's heated stare did not stray off from the Omega's face. Stiles ducked his head, cheeks flushing at the idea of being worth staring at. The Omega could just hear the judgmental thoughts from the Alpha's mind. He was just a boy with a scrawny figure put together with long limbs and ugly moles all over his snow-white skin. He didn't have muscles like the other guys in Gym; he did work out but sadly his gawky figure remained the same. 

"Derek!" Someone called out.

The Alpha turned, seeing Jackson (one of his pack members) standing on the edge of the field. He nodded signaling he heard him then turned back to meet the Omega's eyes. Sending a brightening white smile to the small one, he said. "Guess I'll see you around, little Omega."

Stiles grimaced at the name the Alpha called him. _Great another Jackson_ , he thought. 

Derek's smile fell when he saw the Omega's distasteful expression. Without thinking, his hand lifted to softly brush his fingers against his cheek. Stiles shivered at the rough calloused fingers on his soft cheek which left a trail of warmth behind. Then one finger trailed down from his cheek to his chin lifting his face to look directly into the eyes of the Alpha.

Derek then spoke with such authority. "Better not catch you wandering onto my territory ever again. Understood?"

Stiles nodded, swallowing down his fear. 

Derek grunted then swiftly turned and walked away leaving Stiles alone in the small meadow. When he reached near the wood's entrance, Derek stopped and looked over his shoulder winking to the Omega whose breath got caught in his throat and cheeks flamed to apple red. Then the Alpha resumed walking, grinning inwardly for gaining such a reaction from an Omega.

Stiles stared at the Alpha strolling into the woods 'til he couldn't see him anymore. He pondered on the given name of the mysterious Alpha. The Alpha's name sounded so familiar yet he couldn't remember where he had heard it from. As if he just discovered an epiphany, he gasped in sheer shock.

The Alpha was _the_ Derek Hale whom everyone feared of for he was famously known as the mighty beast who slayed rogues single-handedly with one swipe by his mighty paws and fought in many bloodbaths victoriously, claiming him as one of the most powerful Alphas to ever live. Derek Hale, the youngest Alpha to ever reign the throne after his father's death, succeeding in empowering the Hales pack throughout the years. Derek Hale, the Alpha whose territory he stumbled upon last night. Not to mention the fact that he, _Derek Hale_ , was not only his father's neighborly foe but also the Alpha who stole his butt virginity and the one who recently captured him which clearly foretold him that this Alpha could possibly be _his_ mate. 

Yep, Stiles was really screwed. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Working on the next one.
> 
> Until next time my lovely readers. ✌


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles ends up in trouble as usual and he is rescued by a mysterious hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short.

Throughout the entire day, there was only one thing on Stiles' mind: Derek Hale. 

He couldn't believe he communicated with the Hale's Alpha. One who never talked to anyone unless it was about important matters. The Alpha who just happened to be his father's enemy. Stiles groaned, cursing the gods above to have such feelings for the Alpha.

"You all right, Stiles?" Scott asked. He and Lydia just finished changing in the lockers and now are heading home. Lydia had to stay behind to help out with the Mathematics club. Scott waited for them by the entrance of the gym since he always takes Stiles home.

"Yeah," Stiles said though his best friend Alpha knew he really wasn't. "Just bummed out after the practice for the Mating Ceremony."

He hummed. "Well, hopefully you'll finally meet your mate." 

The Omega frowned, not wanting for that time to come around. "I don't think I want to," he mumbled.

Scott stopped walking and fully stared at his friend in shock as if he didn't hear him correctly. "What?"

"I said I wouldn't want to meet," Stiles' voice lowered at the end "my mate."

The Alpha was flabbergasted. "Why?!"

The Omega shrugged, sucking his head down to see his dirty white sneakers. "I-its just," he stammered taking in a shaky breath. His eyes fluttered to stop the tears from coming out. "I just don't want them to be disappointed. That's all," he said.

Scott's eyes shone sympathy as he placed a comforting hand on the Omega's shoulder. "It'll be fine, Stiles. When you meet them it will be the best moment of your life. They won't even give a second thought to reject you."

Stiles tried to smile but failed. That last part wasn't true.

No one would want an Omega like him; he wasn't cut out for an Alpha's or Beta's number one choice.

***

Stiles arrived home and went straight to his bedroom. His mother was cooking dinner and his father was at the station, tending to police duties. He dropped his bag on the floor and jumped onto the bed. Lying there for a moment, he reminisced on the Alpha Derek Hale.

He groaned at the brooding yet handsome Alpha who's been on his mind the whole day. There was not one thought other than the Alpha on the Omega's mind. Rubbing the heels of the palms on his eyes, he tried to think of something else than that Alpha.

Failing in doing so, he jumped off of the bed and changed his clothes into comfortable ones. Then went downstairs and out the back door for a fresh of air. He walked to the backyard, opening the wooden gate door his parents always locked but he found a way to unlock it without them knowing.

 He continued his stroll, walking deeper into the forest. He was elsewhere, deep in his thoughts and unaware of his surroundings. A terrifying growl brought him out of his stupor, his head whirling around to only find himself being thrown and held against the trunk of a tree.

His eyes met monstrous red ones. The unknown Alpha hands tightened on Stiles' shirt collar, lifting him a few inches off the ground to where the tips of his shoes hung in the air. His lips quivered as the Rogue Alpha leaned in.

"Mmm, and what a beautiful Omega like you being here all alone in the woods?" The Rogue asked, scenting along his neck.

Stiles' swallowed down his fear. He heard stories of Rogues who were either abandoned from their pack or never been a part of one. They were vicious, terrorizing other Alpha's packs and killing anything that stood in their way. And the only thing they enjoyed doing was getting their hands on Omegas who are known as a beneficial addition for sexual release and breeding desires.

The Rogue leaned in towards his neck. His breath sent chills down the Omega's spine and it wasn't the good kind. The Rogue hummed in pleasure, grunting out. "You smell so sweet. Perfect for breeding."

Stiles whined and moved his head away from the Rogue. Growling at the lack of response from this Omega, he threw him down to the ground. Landing painfully on his back, Stiles' moaned and tried to get up but the Rogue already jumped on him, pinning his wrists above his head.

"You will be mine, Little Omega." The Rogue sneered, licking a stripe up his neck. 

"Not today Satan." Stiles said and jutted his knee directly onto the Rogue's jewels.

The Rogue howled in agony, rolling off the Omega and letting Stiles escape from him. He stumbled as he stood, panic running through his veins as he tried to outrun the Rogue but a hand grabbed his ankle pulling him back down. His head banged painfully against the rocky ground, his vision blurry like a foggy mirror.

Another ferocious growl bursted through the silence of the woods as the weight of the Rogue was lifted off of the Omega. Growls resonated loudly and clearly to Stiles' ears. A pair of familiar red eyes was the last thing the Omega saw before falling into a deep sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my lack of updating. My great aunt recently passed away and it has taken a tremendous toll on my family especially me. She was like my grandmother who was so caring and loving towards everyone. It's going to take some time for me to get back to writing so please be patient with me.
> 
> Thank you for your understanding. x


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up and finds out who his hero was... only to be saved twice.

_Run._

_Run._

_Run._

_That was the only thing in the Omega's mind as he dashed through the woods, occasionally tripping over fallen branches and rocks on the forestry floor. The full moon high above shine some light on the dark woods but it wasn't enough to escape from the beast chasing right after him._

_Harsh breaths wheezing out of his breath as his legs burned out, trying to move forward with the lacking of adrenaline. His chest inflamed like a scorching fire. He didn't dare look back to see if the predator was behind him for the vicious growls clearly confirmed that. He pushed himself as far as his average-short legs could, huffing madly like a person having an asthma attack._

_Suddenly, he was taken down by a heavy paw with sharp claws that punctured his delicate ankle. Screaming, he fell down and looked into terrifying red eyes just before the monster lunged at him with a jaw full of razor sharp teeth._

Stiles' eyes snapped open as his body jolted into a sitting position. Heart rapidly beating out of his chest, he took deep breaths and closed his eyes briefly. He counted to ten waiting for his body to calm down. Slowly his heartbeat went back to its normal pace. He sighed in relief; he surely didn't want to have another panic attack happen. It would break his four years record of being panic attack free and he didn't want to end up in that tragic state again. 

He yawned stretching his arms out. While rubbing the sleepiness off of his eyes, he finally took in his surroundings. His eyes widened when he realized he was in his... room?

Bewildered, he blinked once and twice to truly believe that he was currently sitting on his bed in his _own_ room. He even had to pinch himself to be absolutely sure. 

He was.

Still trying to figure how he ended up in his room, the door opened.

Worried amber eyes with dark bags underneath, Claudia gasped and rushed to her son's bed.

"Stiles!" She said, getting on the bed and pulling him into her arms. "Oh, thank God you're awake!"

"Mom?" Stiles' voice muffled against her shirt. He tried moving his arms but her hold was too strong on him.

After a few moments, Claudia pulled away. She didn't completely let go of him, just held onto his forearms. The Omega saw her eyes misty of tears, watching one stray tear trickle down her cheek.

"Oh, Stiles. I'm so glad you're okay," she said, her eyes looking directly into his.

"Um, what happened exactly?" He asked. 

"After your father and I came home, we couldn't find you anywhere inside the house. Then your father called up for a search party but before he could even make that call, the Hale's Alpha burst through the front door cradling you in his arms." 

Stiles' got choked up. She couldn't mean... "W-what do you mean the Hale's Alpha?" He asked though he already knew the real answer.

Claudia's eyebrows furrowed. "Why, Derek Hale of course."

The Omega just went back to sleep in her arms.

***

 "So, Allison and I are going off to the lake this Saturday. Wanna come with?" 

Stiles stared blankly at the chalkboard, completely ignoring Scott's question. He went to school the next day, still trying not to believe what his mother told him. How could the world's ruthless Alpha save an Omega from a Rogue when he kills anything or _anyone_ who set a foot on his land? It was unbelievable to even think an Alpha would do such a heroic. Maybe he did it so he won't be on his dad's killing list than he already is. Stiles' snorted, knowing that could be the case.

A nudge on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts. He looked over to his friend. "What?"

Scott raised an eyebrow as he closely examined the Omega. 

"Dude, you've been blanking out on me for the past ten minutes." He stated then asked in concern, "Are you all right?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, man. Just caught up in my thoughts that's all." _If only he knew what those thoughts were._

Scott gazed at him skeptically then shrugged and repeated his question. "So you wanna go?"

"Go where?"

"To the lake house this Saturday."

Stiles thought for a minute then was about to reply when he was suddenly pushed into the lockers, causing him to fall down to the floor.

"Oopsy daisy," Jackson said in a high squeaky taunting voice. "I didn't even see you there Stiles. Then again who can see such a puny Omega."

A group of guys stood behind him, snickering at his joke. The jocks that were total assholes like him. Not to mention that they belong to the same pack.

Stiles grunted then slowly got up only to get punched on the back by one of the guys and fell back down again.

"Leave him alone, Jackson." Scott warned, clutching his hands into fists ready to fight off these guys hurting his best friend.

Jackson turned to the other Alpha, stepping in front of him. Showing that he was taller than the other Alpha, he asked snarky, "Or what? Whatcha going do, McCall? Gonna throw punches at me? Or are you going to cry off to Allison for help since you're a baby—"

Scott's fist strike the Alpha's jaw.

Jackson reacted and grabbed a hold of him, wrestling each other down to the ground. Several of the guys went to help him as the others pounced on Stiles who was struggled to get up. The Omega failed to fight back as the Alphas and Betas crowded around him and started hitting anywhere their hands could come in contact with. A hard kick to his ribs caused him to wail and curl into a fetal position. Tears poured out of his eyes, trying to withstand the excruciating pain in his chest as the Alphas and Betas continued to beat him up.

A frightening growl roared through the halls, vibrating off the walls of the empty hallway.

The Alphas and Betas instantly backed away from the Omega who was trembling vehemently under the tremor of the Alpha's growl. Hesitantly, Stiles' eyes gradually opened to find the Alpha saving his butt for the second time.  

 

 _Derek Hale_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments... I am slowly getting better. Just trying to remember and cherish the good memories spent with her.
> 
> So, here's another chapter. The next one will be the opening to angst and drama. So be prepared.
> 
> And there will be changes in the character's personality.
> 
> Thank you and have a great day.
> 
> 'Til next time my readers. x


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gives his thanks to the Alpha only to be caught up into trouble by a pack of bullies.

There stood Derek Hale in hallway, his body rigid as stone. His eyes burned dark green that flickered from Stiles on the ground to the group of Alphas and Betas standing off to the side. Pure dominance radiated off from him, smoldering the atmosphere wholly.

"What's going on here?" The Alpha inquired with a tone so dull yet cold that made all the lower ranked Alphas and Betas greatly frightened.

Jackson quickly got off of Scott and stood on shaky legs. He gulped before speaking in a wavering voice. "N-nothing, Derek. We were just teaching these guys a lesson. That's all." 

He was suddenly thrown against the lockers. A powerful hand with claws wrapped around his throat constricting his windpipe. Jackson gasped for air as he looked into the Alpha's deadly eyes. Derek tightened his hold on his neck. Jackson's hands fleetingly grabbed the Alpha's to pull away but failed as the pressure increased by the minute. 

"I think the person that needs to be taught a lesson is _you,"_ The Alpha sneered, squeezing Jackson's throat like a stress ball. 

While the Alpha was preoccupied with his pack mate, Scott stood up and hurriedly ran over to Stiles who was still curled up on the floor. He knelt down next to the him, and carefully placed his hands on his shoulder, looking for any injuries.

"Stiles?" He asked worriedly. 

Once the Alpha heard the Omega's name, his gaze shifted towards the shivering small body on the floor. He immediately released Jackson, causing him to fall facedown onto the floor and rushed over to the injured Omega.

"Stiles, can you hear me?" Scott asked, sighing in slight relief when the Omega responded in a whimper.

Derek crouched down next to the two on the floor. His heart _may have_ pounded painfully as he took in the sight of the Omega crumpled on the floor.

"Where is he hurt?" He asked.

Scott turned to the Alpha with a heavy scowl on his lips. "Why don't you ask your pack mates yourself?" He snided.

The Hale Alpha growled, eyes flashing red as he angrily replied. "Don't start with me, pup."

Scott's eyes flashed red as well, growling deeply.

" _Guys, stop._ "

 Both Alphas looked down at the Omega who was glaring at them. It was right fully wrong for an Omega to order Alphas around but in this scenario Stiles wouldn't be reprimanded for doing such a thing. Anyways, the Alphas had so much respect for him.

"Stiles!" Scott said. "Are you alright? Do you need to go the nurse?"

"I'm fine." The Omega said and worked his legs to stand, his knees wobbling through the process. "Just a bit bruised that's all," he added standing fully upright but his body swayed dangerously when a throbbing pain ignited along the rib cage area.

Scott held out his hands to catch the Omega but Derek Hale was way ahead of him.

"I'll take him to the nurse." The Alpha volunteered more like told Scott once the Omega was cradled in his arms. Then he walked away, ignoring the other Alpha's protests.

Stiles didn't have enough strength to tell the Alpha off. He was lethargic to even breathe as crucial pain wracked   on his body all over. So he just relaxed in the Alpha's arms and closed his eyes.

"You need to stop being weak."

Stiles' eyes unfolded promptly after that remark. He looked to the Alpha whose eyes were looking straight forward.

"What?"

The Alpha's eye glanced down to the Omega. Stiles cringed inwardly from the deadly stare directed at him. 

"Stop being so weak," he simply said while gazing down blankly at the Omega. "I can't always be there to save you. You need to start defending yourself to avoid getting into trouble. Then again," he paused, breaking his gaze from the Omega. "You are an Omega who's a weakling by nature."

Stiles mouth opened then closed, compressing his lips together tightly. He bit the inside of his cheek hard, clenching his hands on his red hoodie. Then rasped out, "Put me down."

"What?" 

"FUCKING put me down!" The Omega shouted, scrambling out of the Alpha's arms. He wanted to get far way from him ASAP.

"Whoa, hey—Stop! Will you just wait!" Derek exasperated as he tried to restrain the Omega from jolsting so much out of his hold that could possibly have another crucial injury on his body. Finally, he settled the little Omega down on the floor.

Stiles slapped the Alpha's hands away and turned around. Not wanting to see the cruel Alpha, he seethed under his breath. "Get the **fuck** away from me. If it's your wish to not rescue me ever again then go. You don't have to worry about that anymore because I wouldn't want to put a bad reputation on your precious Alpha status." 

Derek stayed silent, listening to the harsh pants leaving out of the Omega's mouth.

"And to think I wanted to thank you for last night," Stiles laughed mornfully. He wiped away the stupid falling tears. "Please," he begged, "just go if your rank means so much to you."

Deep down inside, the Omega strongly wished that the Alpha will stay behind and deny saying words of such cruelty. He wanted to to be wrapped up in his arms, to feel that sense of _security_ even if it was for a short while. Inhaling deeply, he slowly turned and opened his eyes. 

His wishes and heart were crushed when he found himself alone in the hallway.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Stiles.
> 
> You thought Derek would be nice huh?  
> Well you thought wrong and the reason why he's suddenly acting like a butthole will be revealed later... ;)
> 
> 'til next my lovely readers. x


	8. Author's Note

Okay, so a comment has been bugging me ever since I logged on. It broke me a bit since it stated how cliché this story is and that it should be on Wattpad. Well, I have read _cliché_ stories and I don't ever (and never have) comment badly about them. That comment from that user made me question myself if this story is cliché because if it is so then y'all don't have to read it. I just created this story for entertainment not just to be part of the cliché club.

I know I shouldn't let words break me down but it broke my heart a bit. Therefore, this comment made me stronger and I'll continue to write until it's finished. And I would like to thank all of the readers who are excited to read more of my story just as I am happy to write for you all.

Thank you for your understanding 


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gym practice wasn't what Stiles wanted to go to especially if he needed to shift and be partnered up with Derek Hale for the rest of the practice semester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sentences italicized symbolize how Derek and Stiles speak to each other through their minds while in their wolf forms. They can't really read each other thoughts because they are not in either of their packs. However, every werewolf can speak to each other through their minds. Only speaking to one another with no ability to feel the other person's emotions or read his/her thoughts... unless they are mated to each other.
> 
> (Hopefully that helps)

For the rest of the day, Stiles was completely lost in his thoughts. His mood was gloomy as his mind replayed the words of the Alpha. He internally whined as he screwed his eyes shut to block out the utter pain in his chest. It was sad to think that this little Omega looked up in admiration to the Alpha only to get turned down by his worrying of social status.

Stiles knew that was all the Alphas cared about: their rank in society. They couldn't be mated to puny Omegas who were known to be weak. If they were then the best use for them were to be breeders or most likely be rejected.

"Hey, Stiles." Lydia greeted coming to stand by him.

The Omega smiled but failed since this lips wobbled. "Hey, Lyds."

Her eyebrows furrowed as she placed a hand on his arm. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah." His voice cracked. Clearing his throat, he assured her. "I'm fine Lydia."

She opened her mouth to question further but Coach's whistle cut her off.

"All right, guys. Line them up!" 

All the Alphas, Betas, and Omegas stood in their packs, awaiting Coach's orders.

"So, today we are going try something different." He said, glancing at all the students. "Today, you will be shifting."

Stiles eyes blew open wide, chocking on his breath.

One Beta raised his hand. "Shifting as in...?"

Coach rolled his eyes. "You turds will change into your wolf forms."

Stiles groaned, closing his eyes as he thought that the day couldn't get any worse.

"Now  I know some of you don't like to shift but it is necessary for you to do so." He explained, "It is tradition for all Alphas, Betas, and Omegas to shift in wolf forms during the Mating Ceremony. Also, you need to do it in order to pass my class."

Everyone groaned.

Lydia muttered angrily under her breath. "That's just plain stupid."

Stiles couldn't not agree with her.

"So, then I will call out pairs out and whoever I place you with will be your partner for the rest of the practice." Coach said.

Stiles was close to screaming in frustration.

"So," Coach glanced down at his clipboard yelling out. "Derek Hale, step forward."

The Alpha walked up, earning a couple of cheers from the Alphas and sultry gazes from several Omegas. He stopped in front of Coach with his hands behind his back as if he was the coach. 

Stiles kept his gaze down or would look at the trees far behind the two to not meet the Alpha's intense gaze. 

"Stiles Stilinski."

The Omega froze watching all eyes turn to him. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. He couldn't move his legs as everyone stared at him. Lydia nudged him in the ribs which got him to walk more like stumble forward. He maneuvered his way through the group, ignoring the quiet snide murmurs and snickers from the others.

Once he reached to Coach, he directed his gaze to the forest not glancing at the Alpha standing next to him at all. Though the burning gaze piercing through the material of his sweater determined who the Alpha was looking at. 

"So then, Derek." Coach said looking at the Alpha. "Why don't you do the honors?"

The Hale Alpha simply brought his hands at the bottom of Henley shirt, pulling it off. 

Stiles throat dried up when the Alpha's shirt fell to the ground. 

It was even better in the sunlight. Muscles ripped in the most perfect state that would be a wrestler's to shame. His bugling six pack and visible v-line made Stiles' stomach fluttered as if there were butterflies living in there. Wolf whistles shrilled the air from the groups while most of the Omega's swooned, close to fainting.

Then Derek's gaze diverted to Stiles'. Eyes flashing red before he hunch over letting the transformation take place. Bones cracking as his face elongated and black fur grew on his arms and legs. Soon, an enormous black wolf stood in the place of the human Derek Hale. His face lifted, showing those imminent dangerous red eyed which Stiles somehow found it comforting to look at. 

"All right, guess a few bonus points for being a show-off." Coach muttered writing on his clipboard before turning to Stiles. "Your turn, Stilinski."

The Omega stammered, fidgeting. "W-wait like now?"

"Yes."

Stiles chewed on his bottom lip. He never caught the darkened gaze of the Alpha when he did that.

"Uhh, w-well you see Coach," Stiles said quietly, stuttering as he heard chuckles from the class. "I'm not really comfortable in changing in front of a large crowd..." he muttered.

Coach grumbled placing his hands on his hips as he glared at the Omega. "Stilinski, in order to pass my class you need to shift."

"I know!" Stiles said in exasperation.

"Then why aren't you doing that now?!" Coach argued.

Stiles bit the inside of his cheek. He already felt the mocking states at him, frowning at how disobedient as an Omega he's being right now. It's not that he doesn't want to shift. He can shift to his wolf form easily. It was the problem of being taunted of his wolf form. No one saw his wolf before besides of the meanie Alpha, Derek Hale. Stiles feared of what names the Alpha and Betas would add to the list of nicknames for him.

Sighing in defeat, he pulled off his sweater. Several of the Alphas (particularly Jackson and his douchebag group) mockingly whistled then laughed out loud like idiots. Stiles shook off his insecurity for the moment and ripped off his shirt getting his arms stuck for a moment. 

"Nice abs, Stiles." Jackson called out causing all the groups to laugh.

Stiles scowled then shut his eyes letting the shift take over. He felt his body change and fur form all over. Opening his eyes, he found himself on all fours with his gaze upward at the Alpha.

Jackson laughed. "Wow, Stiles. You even relate to the color of your fur: a shit." He condescendingly remarked, causing an eruption of laughter from the Alpahs and Betas.

Stiles whined, ducking his head down in complete humiliation. Unsurprisingly, Derek let out a growl snapping his jaws at the other Alpha's and Betas who instantly stopped.

"All right, that's enough!" Coach yelled. Then his glare fell on Jackson. "Whittemore give me 20 laps on the track."

"What!" Jackson exclaimed. "Coach, I didn't even do any—"

"NOW, WHITTEMORE!" 

Jackson grumbled sending a death glare to Stiles who was smirking triumphantly inside. It was about time he got paid for the trouble he bestowed upon the Omega. Then he turned and started jogging away.

"Anyone else wanna join him?" Coach inquired scrunitzing all of the students.

No one said anything.

Coach nodded then turned back to Derek and Stiles who were waiting patiently in their Wolf's forms. "Stiles, you will be the first to run. Remember to stay within the perimeter." He reminded him.

Stiles nodded, readying himself to take off.

"Now, this lesson will be based on your wolf's integrity. You may follow your instinct to quickly chase after your mate but be aware of your surroundings," he warned pointing out to the woods. "The Mating Ceremony is all about trusting your inner wolf as your guide to the other side. In order to run through these woods easily, you must let your wolf senses lead you to your mate."

Stiles couldn't stop the adrenaline flowing through his veins again as he crouched low like a cheetah ready to dash away.

"Get ready. And GO!" Coach blew his whistle.

Immediately, Stiles zoomed away into the woods. His little legs carried him deep in the forest, jumping over the fallen trees and swerving away from the redwoods trees standing like statues. He kept on running, huffing heavily as the breeze swept through his chestnut brown fur. 

It didn't take long for Derek Hale to follow along. His growls clearly sounded close behind Stiles. 

The Omega whined wanting to stop to just let the Alpha catch him but he knew it was nature's norm for the Omega to instigate the chase harder for the Alpha. It made it more challenging than just letting the Alpha claim him right then and there.

Stiles switched directions, heading towards east. His chest burned like a blazing fire as he struggled to run farther away. His stout legs were cramping up lessening his acceleration gradually. So, he stopped by some bushes. An idea formed in his head.

He brushed himself along the trunk of a tree a couple of yards away. Pulling away from the tree, he quickly trotted away and crawled underneath the bushes. They completely hid him away from anything and anyone.

He kept silent, barely even breathing as he listened for any sign of the Alpha.

Soon, a pair of black massive paws came in his view. The Alpha followed the Omega's scent. His chest rumbled lowly as he bent his head down to sniff out his prey. He walked towards the scent, bumping his head on the tree where the scent was most prominent and ended.

Shaking his head, he snarled irritably. His eyes looked up, wondering if the Omega probably climbed the tree. He huffed and turned back around trying to find the Omega's scent anywhere else. Finding nothing, he growled out frustratedly.

Stiles laughed quietly. It was funny to see an Alpha get all worked up on finding only his scent and not the Omega.

The Alpha threw his head back and howled. 

Stiles stopped himself from wanting to crawl out and go to the Alpha. The howl signaled for the Omega to come back. It was impossible to not ignore but Stiles managed even if his inner Omega begged him to go to the Alpha.

Snarling savagely, Derek darted away with his snout on the ground to hopefully find the Omega elsewhere.

Stiles watched as the Alpha left. Then waited until he couldn't smell or hear him anymore. He carefully crawled out, sniffing in the air for the Alpha's scent. Content, he turned to continue running only to be tackled down to the ground by a powerful force.

 _"Should've been more smarter than that to hide away from me, Omega."_ Derek growled, placing his paws on either side of the Omega's head.

Stiles scoffed. _"Easy for you to say. You couldn't find me right away until just now."_

The Alpha just rolled his eyes.

Stiles squirmed beneath the Alpha. It was awkward for the Omega saying underneaththe Alpha with his front legs folded upon his chest.  _"Can you like, um, move please?"_ He asked.

A smirk appeared on the Alpha wolf's lips. His head bent down, letting his nose smell the sweet scent of the Omega. _"I rather like you this way,"_ he softly said, nipping at the Omega's neck with his sharp canines.

Stiles whined lifting his paws to push the Alpha away. He couldn't let the Alpha get away with the pleasant bites on his fur not to mention the liquid substance is starting to leak out of him.

The Alpha snarled when his nose captured the scent of the Omega's slick. He bit and nuzzled the Omega's neck, pressing his huge body closer to him. Stiles leaned away from him but the Alpha followed, scent marking his entire neck then trailed downward. The Omega took the chance to turn and run away.

Derek growled and clamped his jaw on the Omega's tail, dragging him back.

Stiles whined pitifully, digging his claws in the dirt to stop himself coming any closer to the Alpha. It wasn't much use since the Alpha already pushed him down on his stomach. He crawled over the Omega, cuddling his huge head on top of Stiles'. His hind legs shifted forward, rubbing a hard object against the Omega's fluffy tail.

Stiles' eyes widened as panic filled inside of him. He wiggled himself away but the Alpha snarled and bit the Omega's neck to lift him up on all fours. He wrapped his front legs around the Omega's waist, using his hind legs to stand upright. Before Stiles could do anything or think for that matter, the Alpha thrusted on the Omega's behind.

Stiles gasped, jolting away from the touch. _"S-stop,"_ he weakly said.

The Alpha ignored him and continued thrusting. 

Wanting to leave before things got way out of hand, Stiles turned his head and bit down on the Alpha's snout _hard_.

The bite was so painful that the Alpha yipped and stopped his thrusting movements. It triggered his razor sharp claws to come out, puncturing the Omega's soft and unprotected under belly.

Stiles yelped bucking under the Alpha which got him to finally get off of the poor Omega. Seeking the chance to escape, Stiles flee away leaving the Alpha behind in the woods. He never saw how remorseful the Alpha looked as if he caused the Omega so much pain.

Sadly, that was the truth and how much his heart broke as he watched the Omega run away.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the encouraging and wonderful comments. I am grateful to create a story which you all love. As I said before, I won't stop writing and will continue in writing this story. Let me warn you though, this story contains certain dark themes which are represented in the tags (above). So please, take those tags in complete consideration. If any of those are not in your favor then you don't have to read. No one is forcing you to read this story including me. I wouldn't want you to be forced into reading a story that consists certain themes that aren't appealing to you. So, please read if you want to but don't force yourself to do so. Like stated before, this story is only for entertainment. (And to be honest this is my first time ever doing a mpreg story). 
> 
> 'Til next time my lovely readers. ✌


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing could go right for Stiles especially when the Alpha shows up at a wrong time and wrong place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the previous chapter, Derek and Stiles did NOT mate at all. It was merely humping against each other... No penetration (sorry if that sounded weird).

Nothing could go right today. Nothing! Stiles thought as he darted through the forest, leaving the Alpha far behind. He couldn't believe what just happened. Stupid Alpha and their instinct to mate once they chase an Omega and mount on them. It was outrageous, simply outrageous for Derek to do such a thing then again he values his rank so much to ignore other's feelings.

The painful beating of Stiles' heart caused him to move on, not paying attention anywhere else but straight ahead. He ran and ran passing by the class and Coach who was yelling at him. He kept on running until he reached the gym lockeroom where he stopped to catch his breath. 

Leaning against the wall after painfully changing back to human, Stiles glanced down at his lower waist. Blood flowed out of the wound. He groaned, wincing when he touched it lightly with a finger. It stung a bit but at least it was starting to heal. Slowly that is.

He let his head fall back on the wall, gazing up at the ceiling. It was just his luck to get humped by the all time big bad Alpha who was self centered on his high rank and wouldn't give a damn about anyone else other than himself. Stiles rolled his eyes at the bursting of emotions inside when he replayed the possession of the Alpha on wanting to claim him straightway. 

Scoffing at the impossibility of such a thing to happen, he carefully stood up and walked over to the showers to wash off the grime and sweat. He grabbed his towel and a bar of soap from his gym bag and headed to the showers. Twisting he knob, water sprayed out of the shower head hitting onto Stiles' body. The Omega sighed, loving how quickly his stiff body went lax under the steady stream of fresh water. 

His fingers reached for the soap but it slipped out of his hands, dropping to the shower floor. Groaning, Stiles bent down to pick it up.

"Oh, _fuck_." 

The Omega looked over his shoudler, screaming to find Derek Hale standing a couple of feet away from his... nakedness.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!" Stiles screeched, trying to cover his privates with one hand while the other threw the soap at the Alpha.

"Hey! Stop!" Derek yelled dodging the soap by a few centimeters and spun around with his back facing the Omega. He didn't see how red the Alpha's face was. "I-I didn't know you were showering and I wa—"

"Well maybe you should've use your super hearing power asshole!" Stiles snapped, hesitantly turning back around to finish his shower. "And anyway this locker room is for Omegas ONLY! So how did you get in?"

"Um, I actually snuck in." The Alpha admitted shamefully. 

The Omega stayed quiet, utterly shocked how he didn't get caught. It was just another Alpha ingenious trait.

Switching the water off, Stiles pulled the towel off of the rack and wrapped it around his waist. The Alpha was still turned around. The Omega rolled his eyes, saying that he was decent and walked away back to his locker.

He opened the locker, glancing at the Alpha who followed him and was now looking down at the floor.

"What did you want?" Stiles asked, grabbing the deodorant spray and sprayed his armpits. 

The Alpha looked up at the Omega standing there with his mole speckled chest. How much he wanted to touch the snow milky skin that seemed so soft and let his lips kiss every mole as his tongue—

Clearing his throat and erasing such provocative thoughts, he said. "I wanted to apologize."

Stiles raised an eyebrow waiting for the Alpha to continue.

Derek scratched the back of his head, returning his gaze to the ground. "I'm sorry for my harsh actions earlier."

The Omega just turned, getting a clean shirt and a pair of shorts from the shelf and put them on while the Alpha's eyes remained on the ground.  He closed the locker door, the slam bringing the Alpha's gaze up back to the Omega's.

Crossing both arms on his chest, Stiles blankly stared at the Alpha. Then said after a moment of silence, "Gotta try harder than that, Alpha." 

The Alpha's jaw fell open. 

The Omega zipped up his gym bag, throwing it over his shoulder and walked away. He passed by the Alpha and left the locker room, heading towards the parking lot where Scott was waiting for him.

 A victorious grin formed on his lips to the memory of the gobsmacked Alpha back in the gym lockers.

The Alpha wasn't getting away that easily because it's going to take more than a mere solemn apology to get (back) on the Omega's good side.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update and a short chapter. I've been so busy packing up stuff since I'll be going to uni in less than a week. 
> 
> 600+ KUDOS & 10 K HITS ON THIS STORY! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THIS!!!
> 
> I am beyond amazed at how much you all are enjoying this story. To be honest, I didn't think it would gain so many reviews and subscriptions not to mention your comments on me to update immediately to find out more of what will happen next (which makes me very happy


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles receives gifts out of nowhere at school and on his doorstep which are from a particular Alpha who's trying his best to be forgiven (though he may not know that).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for such a late update... may be not that great so I apologize for that. Also, it is short so please forgive me.

Scott and Stiles walked through the hall of Beacon Hills High School. Scott babbled on something he was so excited about which went through one of Stiles' ears and out the other. He couldn't get over what happened the past couple of days.

After the weird encounter with Derek Hale in the _Omega's_ locker room, Stiles has been receiving gifts.

One morning he was heading out the door only to stop when his foot hit something bigger than a rock. Looking down, a small box wrapped in pastel pink with a white bow on top. The Omega glanced at both sides of the neighborhood, wondering how the gift appeared on his doorstep. Finding no one in sight, he picked it up and opened the lid. 

A lone white rose lye in the middle with a red velvet ribbon wrapped around the stem. 

The Omega lifted the dainty rose so he could get a closer look then read the note that was tied to the ribbon.

_Pure white as the innocence flowing within._

_Like the brilliant sun casting down its rays on the purest rose of the garden._

_Like you..._

Stiles was blown away of the beautiful note. He lifted the rose to his nose, inhaling the nice scent of the flower. He placed the rose in a vase on his desk and went to school, wondering who could ever write a note as beautiful as it was. The next day another gift was on the doorstep. This time it was filled of the latest edition comic books of Batman along with a Batman cap. The Omega couldn't keep in his excitement, screaming when he opened it. On the third day, Stiles was relaxing in the living room when he was disturbed by a knock on the door. He got up to answer it to find a guy wearing his work uniform holding a bag of food. The Omega told the guy he got the wrong address but the guy reassured him that wasn't the case..

"I received a call of this exact street address so this is for you," the guy said.

Stiles looked at him confusedly. "Oh, okay." He hesitated. "Uh, I guess I'll go get the money then-"

"No need to; it's already been paid for."

The guy pushed the bag into the Omega's hands and turned around, leaving the surprised Omega staring after him. Stiles opened the bag, grinning happily to see two orders of curly fires in there. And no one needed to guess how satisfied he was after eating them.

"Stiles?"

The Omega got sucked back into the present, blinking out of his stupor and glanced over to Scott who was looking at him weirdly. 

"Sorry. I've got a lot on my mind," he told him.

Scott nodded. "So, you in?"

The Omega's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "In for what?"

His best friend gave him an incredulous look. "Weren't you just listening to what I was telling you?"

"Scottie, when have I ever listened to your babbling?" 

The Alpha rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I asked if you were still in going to the lake house this weekend?" 

Stiles took a moment to think about it. He rarely did anything on the weekend aside from lounging around the house, hanging out with Scott (though that Alpha has been occupied with calls from Allison), and just catching on sleep and schoolwork. The Omega did not have much of an exciting life. And it's been a while since he's spent some time with his pals.

"Sure, why not?" he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Scott smiled hugely. "Awesome, I'll text you the directions later on."

"Cool."

They walked to their lockers to grab their stuff before going on their separate ways for the rest of the day. Stiles unlocked the key locked, opening the locker door and saw a piece of paper fall to the ground. He bent down to pick it up. Unfolding it, he read the elegant script:

_Hope your day is as wonderful as you are._

"What you got there, Stilinski?"

The Omega yelped, quickly turning around to see Jackson who was standing right behind him. "It's none of your business," he grimaced.

Jackson merely rolled his eyes then said, "Look I want to talk to you."

Stiles sighed turning back around to grab his supplies for his classes and slammed the locker door closed. "If this is about what happened a few weeks ago then don't think of trying anything else with me. I don't think I can handle any of you shit right now-"

"I'm not even here for that."

He turned around, raising an eyebrow at the Alpha. "Then what do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize."

Stiles stayed quiet, internally stunned at those words. "W-what?"

Jackson sighed irritably. "I-I didn't mean to treat you like that. I guess my ego is too brilliant to deal a pest like you. But I am genuinely sorry for the pain I caused on you that day. It was wrong of me-an alpha-to do such a cruel thing."

The Omega did not know what to say. It was the first time the douche bag Alpha ever apologized to him; he only enjoyed the pain he bestowed on him. Stiles will likely remember this moment when the Alpha was begging for forgiveness from an Omega like him. At first, he thought the gifts he received were from him but the smell didn't belong to Jackson's whose was a spicy scent as if he put on too much of cologne. The scent of the unknown Alpha was comforting with a hint of timber wood and warm cinnamon. 

The Alpha anxiously waited for the Omega's response. Panicking inside though no one needed to know that Mr. Big Alpha Jackson was scared. 

"Took you a while to finally have the guts apologize to me, huh Whittemore?" Stiles smirked.

The Alpha growled softly then turned and stalked away. The bell rang signaling five minutes til class. Stiles turned to get to his class, smiling not only at the macho Alpha's unexpected show of kindness but of the note he held tightly in his hands.

That smile turned bashful when he returned home to a vase of a dozen of white daisies on the porch.

Yeah, he definitely needs to find this secret admirer soon.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY COW!!!! 14K + HITS AND 800+ KUDOS!!! THANK YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH!!!! <3
> 
> So sorry for the late update. I just moved in at uni and let me say this: WHAT A DIFFERENCE IT IS. I am utterly busy in so much work and studying .Again, I will try to update as soon as I possibly can (whenever I have free time that is). Also, as I've said this again, please do not read if any of tags bother you or if you are not comfortable. I will have to add in more tags since I've received some concern in my inbox from several of y'all. I will add more of ones that I didn't quite catch so none of you will be shocked to read a story like this. 
> 
> It was good to finally update.... 'til next time my fellow readers.
> 
> Also, I was thinking of writing a short fic of a nerdy Stiles and jock Derek... would any of you all like that? :)


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alert: Beginning of 'sterek' Fluff ahead.
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Later on in the day, Stiles went off to practice along with Lydia. The red-haired Omega knew that her friend wasn't being himself so using her motherly yet scary ways (which included cornering him at his locker and demanding what's up with his gloomy mood) she found out everything. How Stiles told her his first encounter with the Big Bad Alpha (though he didn't go into too much detail of what happened between them or else it would been completely awkward), the way Derek would flirt with him, and how he heroically saved him from a Rogue and Jackson's group. Lydia was bursting with happiness when she heard what her Omega bestie told her. She was glad that he finally found someone compatible enough to be his mate until he told her what he referred him to as.

Let's just say she was livid.

"Who the hell does he think he is to call us Omegas 'weaklings'?!" She screeched. Her voice echoed in the locker rooms. "Just because you were hurt doesn't mean you are weak, Stiles. He is just an asshole and worried about his status. Don't let his words get to you."

Stiles smiled gratefully at his friend's words. But a part of him inside was still affected of being called a weakling. Who wouldn't when you're ridiculed of your status every day with whispers floating in the air or having notes thrown at you consisting such names that could break an Omega so much? Stiles tried to have a hard shell around his heart, but day by day it's gradually breaking soon to the point where the shell will break off completely.

They changed into their work out clothes. Considering it's Fall and the weather is extremely cool, Stiles decided to wear pants to keep warm. Though it wasn't such a good choice since they seem to stuck to his legs as if they were leggings, making his butt more pert than usual.

"I can't go out like this!" He complained, turning side to side as he looked himself in the mirror to see if he was just seeing things. Nope, still perky as ever. "They're going to make fun of me especially since it's so visible to a blind eye!"

Lydia rolled her eyes, "Oh, relax Stiles." She told him, putting her hair into a ponytail. "Besides, it will only make Derek think twice before hurting you again."

The Omega groaned then slipped his shirt on and put on his shoes. He ruffled his hair, knowing that he will have to get a haircut soon or else his hair would like an untamed lion's mane. He followed Lydia out of the gym and outside to the field where the other Alphas, Betas, and Omegas were at. Some Betas and Alphas stopped whatever they were doing and glanced at them. Stiles' cheeks went red as he lowered his head to hide away from the stares. Some whispers swirled around the air, as several Alphas wolf-whistled when Stiles and Lydia passed by them.

"Dang. I didn't know you had such an ass, Stiles," One Alpha commented in a heated voice.

"I'd tap that anytime." Another agreed.

The Omega squealed when his butt was slapped. He whirled around to find an Alpha standing too close. He backed away only for the unknown Alpha to wrap an arm around his waist, bringing him closer. His hand was dangerously close to his butt, fingers dangling just above the beginning of the slope. Stiles trembled with fear as the Alpha spoke.

"You're such a slut aren't ya? Showing off your ass like that," He said in a heavy voice. "Mind being one for me tonight though, bab-"

A punch to his cheek sent him down to the ground. 

The Omega stood frozen as his eyes trailed to the furious Alpha Hale before him. 

Derek was half-shifted, full out growling like a mad man. Fur lined along his sharp jawline as his ears were pointy like an elf's. Though his gleaming red eyes struck something inside of Stiles that had him whining softly. The Alpha was crouched in front of the Omega as if protecting him from the present danger. 

"Want to finish what you were going to say, Brandon?" The Alpha snarled in a slurry state with his enlarged incisors, peeking out of his lips. 

'Brandon' gulped. His whole body trembled in fright. "N-no, A-alpha-a." He said in a weak voice.

Derek huffed still half-shifted then commanded, "Apologize to him."

Brandon stayed quiet.

"Now!" The Alpha growled.

He whined then looked to the Omega behind the raging Alpha. "S-Sorry."

Stiles swallowed, not knowing whether to say anything or be quiet. So he went with the latter. 

Derek snarled viciously then lunged forward, wrapping a hand around the other Alpha's throat and let out a roar. Brandon whined then showed his neck in submission as his cheeks flamed in humiliation. It was rare to see an Alpha submit to another though it was just a sign of punishment for not following orders of a True Alpha. The crowd eventually dispersed when Coach blew the whistle, indicating for a group meeting. Derek let out another growl before releasing Brandon, who immediately stood and scurried away. Once everyone left, it was just the Omega and Alpha in the area. 

Stiles cautiously stepped forward, asking in a quiet voice. "D-Derek?" 

The Alpha stayed rigid on the spot with hands clenched at his sides.

The Omega waited for another moment before turning to join the others on the field. A hand on his wrist stopped him from taking another step, causing him to turn around. 

Derek was back to his human form but still had an angry expression. Then simply said to him, "Come with me."

Stiles opened his mouth to reply but the Alpha didn't wait for his answer and pulled him along as they headed back to the gym. The Omega's mind screamed out protests but couldn't say them out loud. For some reason, he felt safe with the Alpha even though he had said some hurtful things to him in the past. What he did back there really confused him but comforted the inner Omega part of him. He let the Alpha lead them inside, holding the door for him. He blushed, quietly thanking him then entered the gym. The Alpha went in letting the door lock into place before grabbing the Omega's hand again and led them towards the lockers.

Derek kept walking, passing the Omega's locker room and down the hall. Stiles looked at the Omega's door, stumbling on his feet when the Alpha stopped in front of the Alpha's locker room. He pulled the door open, waiting for the Omega to walk in.

"Um, thanks but," Stiles started, his hands fidgeting on his shirt. "I think I can just go change in the other locker room. Don't wanna give you anymore tro-"

"Just go in," The Alpha said impatiently.

The Omega bit his lip then reluctantly walked in. The smell of strong pheromones of Alpha hit his nostrils, causing him to cringe at the slight stench of sweat. Derek walked around him to his locker, opening it and grabbing a black gym bag. He placed it on the bench, unzipping it and rummaged through it 'til he grasped a pair of red sweats. 

"Here," he said before tossing the sweats to the Omega.

Stiles clumsily caught it, glancing down at it then back up to the Alpha. "Um, it's okay. I don't have to wear your-"

"Your own pair are too much of a distraction," The Alpha proclaimed, cutting the Omega off completely. "It's best if you wear something a bit more decent."

 _I guess he sees me as an attention-grabber or worse,_ Stiles thought mentally. A stab of hurt pierced his chest at the Alpha's words, wondering if maybe the Alpha just wanted to ridicule him even more by lending him _his_ own pair. The Omega threw the sweats back at the Alpha, retaliating in a distraught tone. "No! You can't give me something of yours to wear. People will notice that I'm yours or some of kind of shit similar to that which I am not," Stiles said watching an unreadable expression appear on the Alpha's face. "I'm not your property; I am my own person. Just because my pants are a distraction to others for fitting me too snug, doesn't mean that I want attention like a slut." His voice cracked at the end, internally whining in distaste of repeating the name that he was called earlier.

Tension filled the atmosphere with the rumbling of the air condition generator. The Omega's gaze was directed to the rustic floor, fearing of the Alpha being more furious with him. He knew he shouldn't have talked back to the Alpha, just could have accepted the sweats and let everything be dandy. But no, he had let his mouth run off and get him into trouble like always. His eyes closed, waiting for the punishment.

"Stupid." The Alpha muttered then suddenly wrapped his arms around the Omega's waist, pulling him to his chest.

Stiles jolted once his body somehow fit perfectly against the Alpha's. He relaxed after a while, hesitantly placing his hands on the Alpha's chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. His inner Omega purred when his fingers touched the firm muscles there. He flinched when he felt the Alpha's head lean on his head, rubbing his nose in his hair. They stood like that for a few moments until the Omega broke it by saying, "It's you." 

Derek pulled back a little to look down directly at the Omega. "What?"

"It was you," Stiles repeated.  "You were the one sending me gifts."

His nose had caught the aroma of burnt warm cinnamon that matched to the faint scent on the gifts he received. 

The Alpha stayed quiet. Though the tips of his ears turned red as a tint of pink brushed on his cheeks. "I-uh," He stuttered.

Stiles grinned, knowing that he made the Big Bad Alpha speechless for the first time that he's ever seen him. "It was nice to know that I had a secret admirer," he admitted, pinching the fabric of the Alpha's shirt.

Derek smirked then pulled him back closer to him until there was no air between them. "Yeah?"

The Omega giggled quietly, unconsciously rubbing the Alpha's chest. The Alpha growled faintly in content wanting more of the Omega's touch. "Yeah," he whispered, lifting his head to meet the Alpha's gaze.

The Alpha swallowed, too caught up in the beauty of the Omega's whiskey orbs. "I'm sorry," he said.

Stiles smiled halfheartedly. "It's okay," he assured him.

"No, it's not." Derek argued, releasing his arms from the Omega. Stiles frowned, missing the warmth of the Alpha's arms. He gazed over to him, seeing the Alpha's head bowed in shame with his arms at his sides.

"It was not right for me, an Alpha, to call you such a thing." He said in a voice so quiet no one would hear it if they weren't a werewolf. "You are not a weakling... You're so much more than that, Stiles. I felt horrible for leaving you, realizing that I caused such distress on you. Worst of all, it was selfish of me leaving you alone badly hurt. Hell, I wanted to take away the pain myself but was afraid that would make you more angry. So, as I contemplated on my actions I had a pep-talk with your friend Scott. After a couple of quarrels, I was able to buy you your favorite things knowing that would make you a bit happy. And then when that Alpha," He growled clenching his hands to control the beast inside," that _scumbag_ called you that vulgar name. I wanted to rip his throat apart so bad that I was about to let my wolf have at it." He stopped then looked at the Omega under his eyelashes, saying in a husky voice, "But if I did, then I wouldn't gain your forgiveness."

Stiles mouth parted, too stunned to say anything. He didn't know that Derek asked Scott what his favorites things were. He made a mental note to ask him about it. The Alpha's confession overwhelmed him, sending a rush of emotions to his heart. Never has anyone wanted forgiveness from him especially from a rambunctious Omega like himself. After listening to the Alpha, he wondered if maybe this was a joke that the Alpha would smile and say 'gotcha ya' but pure remorse was in the Alpha's tone and gaze as he anxiously waited for the Omega's response.

Derek sighed deeply, figuring out how this was going to end. "I understand if you won't accept my apology. I won't bother you anymo-"

The Omega leaned up on his tip-toes and silenced him with a quick peck on the cheek. Settling back down on his feet, he smiled up at the flabbergasted Alpha.

"I forgive you."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was cooing inside when I wrote this. Anyway, Stiles forgave Derek. Yay! However, this is just the beginning of something new for these two. :)
> 
> It may have seem a bit too early for Stiles to forgive Derek so easily but after carefully observing his actions and expressions not to mention listening to his heartbeat, he knew the Alpha meant well. He may be a poor Omega, but he is smart when and when not to forgive someone. Also, he noticed how polite the Alpha can be even if he may seem standoffish most of the time. Adding to the fact that he rescued Stiles from the Rogue which you will find out more about later on in the story. And truthfully, Stiles is a sweet, forgiving Omega (though it depends on who it is and how the situation he was in went). 
> 
> Updates will be slow and random since I am in uni and I need to focus on that... so please be patient be with me.
> 
> Also, I started another story. It's called "The Nerdy Cheerleader". In this story, Stiles is a nerd who is a co-captain of the cheer-leading squad. He unfortunately gets paired up with the all-star jock Derek Hale who is his crush for the past two years. There's more to the story as you read along, so go check it out. Please read the tags before doing so; I don't want any quarrels of why this story consists of certain material that they don't favor. I insert what the story will consist such as sexual tension and sexual content which involves most of the dirty stuff that will be involved in the story. The same goes for this as well.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> 'Til next time, my lovely readers! x


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another piece of Sterek Fluff.

"Stiles, what are you wearing?" Scott asked.

He looked down at himself, blushing when his eyes saw the maroon pullover sweatshirt he's still wearing. "Um, clothes?"

The Alpha leaned in, sniffing the unknown apparel on the Omega. When he pulled back, his face screwed up into a scowl and asked in a gruff voice. "It's Derek's isn't it?"

"Y-yeah," the Omega replied, wincing at the low, savage growl from Scott.

After Derek's heartfelt apology, the Omega forgave him and had such confidence that he kissed the Alpha on the cheek. He surprised both himself and the Alpha. Stiles wanted to apologize but the Alpha just wrapped his arms again, assuring him that everything was fine. Then, Derek made a compromise with the Omega to wear his hoodie instead. Stiles denied his request because he was worried of what people might say.

Ignoring the Omega's worries, Derek simply pulled it over him, watching in satisfaction when it stopped right above the midst of Stiles' thighs like an oversize poncho. The Omega blushed underneath the intense gaze of the Alpha, thanking him with another kiss on the cheek. They both walked back to the field with the Alpha placing a hand protectively on the Omega's lower back. Stiles face was full on red as questioning stares from all the groups were on them as they strolled through the field. The Alpha almost got tackled down by Lydia who demanded to know _everything_. The Omega tried to calm her down in order to get rid of the menace glare in her eyes directed at Derek. However, she slightly eased up when the Alpha carefully explained the situation (not mentioning after the horrendous scolding and deadly threats from her). 

"All I got to say is that he better treat you right," Scott said with a light threat in his tone.

The Omega grinned then hugged his best friend. "Thanks, Scott."

His Alpha friend smiled, pulling away from him and started talking about other stuff. They soon separated since Scott had to stay after school to help out with Danny on a project. Stiles decided to walk home because he already missed the bus and didn't want to bother his friend in taking him home later on. Although Scott offered him a ride, the Omega reassured him that his house wasn't that far away (it was a good 15-30 minutes walk). He sternly advised the Omega to text him when he got home including safety rules.

As Stiles made his way down the sidewalk to his house, a sleek black Camaro screeched to stop beside him. The window on the passenger's side slid down, revealing a perfect face of an Alpha.

"Get in." 

The Omega quickly refused. "Uh, no thanks. My house isn't that far so-"

"There's a storm coming." Derek simply said.

Stiles looked up at the sky, seeing grey clouds that were heavy of water. He sighed, looking at the Alpha in the vehicle before switching his gaze down the street, debating if he can make it home by running.

"Don't make me come out and get you."

The Alpha's threat was enough for the Omega to get into the car, his fingers fumbling to lock in his seat belt. After hearing it click, he glanced at the Alpha who sped down the street with his eyes focused on the road. He averted his eyes to the window, watching the trees blur past into a distorted image. Silence was in the car with the exception of the Alpha asking directions to the Omega's house (even though he already knew the way but he wanted to hear the Omega's voice). Within less than 20 minutes, the Camaro reached Stiles' house.

Derek parked the car in the driveway, turning the ignition off. Stiles turned to smile appreciatively at the Alpha, saying. "Thank you for bringing me h-home."

The Alpha's lips twitched into a half-smile. "No problem," he said.

The Omega blushed then turned to get out but turned back looking at the Alpha's confused expression. "What about your sweater?" He asked, pulling the collar a bit.

The Alpha simply replied, "Keep it."

"A-are you sure?" Stiles asked. "I don't want to steal something from yo-"

His explanation was cut off with a finger placed on his lips. His eyes trailed to the Alpha's mesmerizing ones, cheeks flushing at the warming feel of his rough finger on his lips.

"You need to stop being so troublesome whenever I tell you it's fine with whatever you do," Derek exasperated to the Omega. 

Stiles gaze dropped downward as he mumbled out a 'sorry'. His inner Omega whined lightly at the disappointment from the Alpha. Of course, Derek would notice that he wasn't an obedient Omega. It didn't take him long to figure that out. All he ever does is cause trouble. 

A frown fell on the Alpha's lips when he saw how sad the Omega was. Moving his finger from those lips and trailing the rest of his fingers on the Omega's soft cheek, he softly said: "Hey."

The Omega looked up at him with misty eyes.

Derek cupped the Omega's cheek, gazing intently at his eyes. "I'm sorry for saying that...You are anything but a troublesome. You are an unique Omega whom I'm suddenly captivated by," he declared.

Stiles' eyes widened with wonder. He stared at the Alpha, trying to see if he was joking but saw complete seriousness in his eyes.

While the Omega tried to come up to say something, the Alpha leaned in placing his lips to give the lightest of kisses on the Omega's forehead. Stiles' heart stopped when he felt the Alpha's lips, closing his eyes at the warmth from them. It was all too soon when Derek pulled away, lowering his head to where his forehead was touching the Omega's.

They stared at each other for a few moments before the Alpha said with a smirk. "Very captivated."

Stiles felt his cheeks burn hotly under the smoldering haze of the Alpha. "I'm anything but that..." He said sadly.

The Alpha growled then leaned his cheek against the Omega's, whispering in his ear. "Stop downgrading yourself." He paused, inhaling the sweet scent of the Omega before saying, "Don't listen to what others say about you; you are worth more value than what their words hold."

The Omega blushed. He was so blown away by the Alpha's words that he had to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming or not. He smiled when he wasn't, and took in the moment before it was gone.

The Alpha pulled back, staring into the Omega's eyes. An inch of space was between them, allowing the tips of their noses touch. Still having his eyes on the Omega, Derek leaned in a bit more. His lips were so close to the Omega's, merely brushing the top lip with his. Stiles was panicking knowing what was about to happen. He didn't know whether to pull away or not. He really wanted this though: a kiss from an Alpha who he was falling hard for and who was the first to believe that he was more than just a weak Omega. He closed his eyes waiting for those lips to claim his.

A raps of knocks on the window caused the two to immediately break away. They both turned to the direction of the sound, finding an angry sheriff standing by the passenger's side.

Stiles groaned, "Crap."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit!!! 1000+ Kudos and 18000+ hits on this story! Thank you all SOOOO much! (Sorry for cursing)
> 
> Finally updated at 2 in the morning because I had to get this out of my head before it disappeared. I am glad you are all enjoying it. 
> 
> Big Bad Alpha Derek is showing a bit of his soft side but don't let that fool ya cuz a lot more will be happening in the future chapters. Though I promise you that Derek will never hurt Stiles emotionally & physically (he won't abuse him). Even if he can be a bit blunt sometimes...
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes because it is 2 am and I am falling asleep as I type this out.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> Oh, and with the curious readers who wonder why Derek is suddenly a bit softer to Stiles... well you'll find that out later. :)
> 
> 'til next time my lovely readers. ✌
> 
> x


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if this is good or not... So I apologize.

"Mom, why won't Dad let me be?" 

The Omega was currently in the kitchen with his mother. After the Sheriff caught Derek and Stiles about to make out in the car, both Alphas went to the Sheriff's office. Stiles trudged behind with one hand clinging onto the Alpha, worrying of what his dad was going to do to him when John told him to go help his mother in the kitchen. The Hale Alpha reassured him with a kiss on the forehead then followed the Stilinski Alpha down the hallway.

Claudia sighed, cutting up bits of lettuce. "He's just worried about you," she told him.

"Why though? I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself," Stiles firmly stated.

She shook her head, smiling fondly at her son's remark. She walked over to the stove, stirring the pasta in the boiling pan. "Genim, do you realize who that Alpha actually is?"

The Omega fidgeted with his empty cup which once was filled of warm milk. He swirled his finger along the opening before replying. "Yes."

Indeed, Stiles knew who the Alpha was. Derek Anthony Hale was famously known as the brutal Alpha in Beacon Hills. The youngest one to ever take the Alpha role in the Hale pack. Of course, his father would be concerned of them being together... The Omega pondered on that thought: were he and Derek together.? Well, they could be since with all the flirting and kisses (on the cheek and forehead) shared between them. Though, the Alpha never mentioned if they were or weren't; he'll have to speak to him about that. 

A hand touched Stiles' shoulder gently making his thoughts disappear and direct his gaze to his mother standing beside him.

With a gentle smile on her lips, she said to him. "It'll be all right, sweetie. Your dad knows what's best for you."

Stiles frowned. What if he didn't approve of whatever he is with the Hale Alpha? He wouldn't stand it if his father forbid him from seeing him; he would break apart. 

A pair of footsteps thudding against the floorboards dispersed his thoughts, directing his gaze down the hall from the kitchen. 

Sheriff Stilinski walked through the living room and into the kitchen with Derek following closely behind. Both Alphas had blank stares though John's softened when he went up to his wife to kiss her then turned hard stone when he saw Stiles standing close to the Hale Alpha. Claudia placed her hand on her mate's arm when he almost walked over to them, turning his head he met her affirmative gaze with a shake of her head. Huffing, he decided to let the two talk though he definitely wasn't going to leave them _alone_.

"Hey," Stiles said softly, walking up to the Alpha but stopped when a a few feet of space was between them.

"Hey," Derek replied back.

The Omega bit his lip before asking, "So is everything... I mean did he..." He stuttered, unsure how to ask.

One cool, rough finger tilted his head up, gazing fully into the Alpha's beautiful eyes. "Basically, he told me to keep an eye on you," He said to him.

Stiles sighed in relief. "Well that's good news, right?" 

The Alpha smirked. "Yeah."

The two stared into each other's eyes but the sound of someone clearing their throat dispersed their intense moment. They both turned, seeing Claudia's warm smile as she asked the Hale Alpha: "Would you like to stay for dinner, Derek?"

John Stilinski had a scowl on his lips with his arms crossed over his chest. Stiles mentally rolled his eyes. Leave it up to his father to have such a disapproving face in inviting the Hale Alpha for dinner. 

Derek smiled graciously. "That would be lovely, Luna Stilinski. But I have to get back home to tend to some duties," he politely declined.

"Of course. Please tell Talia hello for us and that she can come visit us anytime," She said.

"I will. Alpha, Luna." He said before bowing down to them then turned to leave.

"I'll walk you out!" Stiles called out, quickly following the Alpha. When he got near him, the Alpha threaded his fingers with his own and opened the door letting him go outside first. The two walked silently to the Camaro in the driveway, internally enjoying their hands joined together like glue. Once they reached the car, the Alpha stopped then turned to fully face the Omega. He brought his free hand to gently brush the tendrils of the Omega's hair that swayed freely with the light breeze. The Omega cheek's flushed red, enjoying how the Alpha's rough fingers left a trail of warmth behind. Stiles shivered, though he couldn't tell whether it was a cause of the windy weather or the warmth emitting from the Alpha's fingers.

"I-I guess I'll see you later?" He asked.

The Alpha said nothing.

The Omega gulped, panicking that he did something wrong. Before he can ask, the Alpha leaned in brushing his lips against the Omega's cheek. They traveled to his ear, tickling his breath as he gruffly spoke, "Of course."

Stiles gasped when he was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace. He was practically chest to chest with the Alpha, feeling the hard outline of the Alpha's against his lanky and smaller one. The Alpha trailed his nose down his neck. His beard scratched lightly on his skin while he took in huge gulps of the Omega's succulent scent of peaches and cream. Stiles placed his hands on the Alpha's chest, curling his fingers on the shirt as the Alpha continued to scent mark him. A purr of content rumbled through the Alpha's chest when his nose caught his scent mixed with the Omega's, pleasing his wolf.

He pulled back, grinning internally at the sight of the blushing Omega. He stuck a hand out with a quiet demand. "Give me your phone."

It took Stiles a couple of minutes to interpret the Alpha's request before fumbling for his phone in his pant's pocket. Once his hand grasped it, he gave it to the Alpha. He waited as Derek quickly typed on his phone, giving it back to him in a fast length of time.

"Call me whenever you need me. Okay?" He told the Omega though there was a bit of Alpha command in his tone.

Stiles nodded. "Okay."

Derek gave one last squeeze on the Omega's hand before reluctantly letting it go. He leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on the Omega's cheek.

"Goodnight, Stiles." He said pulling back but soon got caught off guard when the corner of his lips were pecked quicker than he could blink. He looked down at the Omega, whose red cheeks were shown by the moonlight.

Stiles smiled sheepishly. "Goodnight Derek," he quietly said turning to walk onto the porch and back inside the house.

The Hale Alpha smiled as he watched the Omega go inside his house. How regrettably he had to force himself to get into his car and go home, knowing that he won't be able to control his wolf for any much longer. He prayed for strength as he got into his vehicle and drove home with the Omega on his mind.

Stiles closed the door, smiling with glee. He turned to see his father standing a few feet away from him. His expression was still screwed up in a scowl and arms crossed on his chest. He stared down at his son before saying a rough voice, "Stiles."

The Omega gulped. He feared where this was going. "Y-yes, dad?"

John's face softened entirely when he gazed at his son's slightly scared expression. He couldn't be hard on him, but he had to protect him even if an Alpha is already trying to court him. "Just be careful with that Alpha, all right?"

Stiles smiled. "I will," he affirmed.

The Stilinski Alpha hummed then turned, yelling over his shoulder as he walked to the kitchen. "No sex 'til you're legal."

"DAD!"

***

Stiles entered into his room, yawning as he made his way over to his bed. Dinner was cheerful per say; Claudia asked Stiles so many questions of the Hale Alpha not to mention her advice for her darling Omega. The conversation went from cheery to awkward when his mother mentioned of the mating between an Alpha and an Omega. She even gave quite provocative details of her mating. John Stilinski was a loss for words, choking on a piece of steak he recently put into his mouth while Stiles quickly made an excuse that he was tired and went straight upstairs, hearing his mother's giggles and father's complaints. He shivered as very disturbing images into his head of his parents actively involved in the mating ceremony.

Thankfully that horrible imagination was disrupted by a vibration from something. Stiles turned, seeing his phone lit up with a notification. He grabbed it and saw that it was a text from a certain someone. 

[Derek: _Picking you up tomorrow at 7._ ]

The Omega smiled, rolling his eyes as he imagined how perfectly the text relates to the Alpha's speaking tone. This is first time ever that an Alpha texted him (with the exception of Scott who's his best friend). He tapped out his reply:

[Stiles: _Okay; thanks for the reminder. And thank you for letting me burrowing your sweatshirt I'll give it back to you tomorrow._ ]

[Derek: _Keep it. It looks good on you instead on me._ ]

[Stiles: _Okay then. Night Derek. x_ ]

He debated whether or not to put a 'x'; he didn't want the Alpha to get the wrong message. Heck, he didn't even know what they were. He didn't want to get into deep falling for this Alpha especially since the mating ceremony (where the possibly meet their mates) was in less than a month. His phone vibrated in his hand, directing his gaze down to read the text.

[Derek: _Night Stiles... xx_ ] 

Putting the phone down on the chest drawer by the bed, the Omega lye down with a smile on his lips and held the hoodie close to his face. He buried his nose into the fabric, letting the scent of the Alpha lull him to sleep.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thank you guys for over 1000+ kudos! I can't explain how amazed I am by that. 
> 
> More will be happening in this story and found out what Derek and John Stilinski talked about... :) I have not decided how many chapters will be in this story though it may roughly be around 30 or so. I don't want to drag the story on than what it is...
> 
> Also, these clown appearances are freaking scary...Be careful out there, guys. 
> 
> 'Til next time my lovely readers. x


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any errors. And this is the beginning of relationships forming and what not...
> 
> Enjoy. :)

The blaring of an alarm ended the Omega's slumber, causing him to roll over and bang repeatedly on his phone to shut it up. After many times of punching snooze with no luck, Stiles grumbled under his breath cursing at his phone and sat up grabbing it from the table. His eyes opened up groggily wincing at the brightness of the room which the sun rays had sneak in through the slit of the curtains. He squinted his eyes to see what was wrong with his phone only to find three missed calls and numerous of texts.

[Derek: _I'm here._ ]

[Derek: _Stiles?_ ]

[Derek: _Where are you?_ ]

[Derek: _I'm waiting in the car as I text this._ _]_

"Oh, shit." Stiles cursed and immediately jumped out of bed, tripping on his feet while doing so. He read the time on his phone, indicating that it was a quarter past 7.

He definitely slept in all right.

The Omega scrambled throughout his room, scurrying to the bathroom to brush his teeth quickly yet thoroughly. Then he ran to his closet, throwing whatever seemed fit and grabbed his backpack from the floor before dashing downstairs. He tripped on the last step, falling forwards until a hand on the elbow prevented him from doing so.

"Stiles!" 

He looked up to see his dad, staring at him in concern.

"S-Sorry, Dad! Can't talk because I'm late and-"

"Stiles, calm down." John told his son, placing both hands on his fore shoulders. He saw the beginning of a panic attack and muttered "in and out" as he breathed along with his son. After a few moments, the Omega finally relaxed gaining back re-composure and his regular breathing pace. 

Stiles smiled embarrassingly. "Sorry," he whispered.

"It's fine, son." He gently nudged the Omega into the direction to the kitchen. "Come, your mother's making breakfast."

"No, I can't." Stiles protested as his father brought them into the kitchen, "I have to get going-" His protests ended when he saw the Alpha sitting down at the table with a plate of delicious food placed in front of him. 

Derek simply smirked at the Omega as Claudia jokingly said, "Sleeping Beauty is finally awake."

*******

"So are you and Derek a thing now?"

The Omega spitted out the mouthful of water he had in his mouth, spraying it out like a water hose.

"Eww, Stiles!" Isaac whined. His grimace turned into a bashful smile when Danny wiped the wet stain off his Omega's shirt with a napkin. He gave him a kiss on the cheek in gratitude.

"Sorry," Stiles coughed, choking on the last bits that went down the wrong pipe of his throat. Scott patted his back 'til the Omega stopped coughing. "Thanks and no we are not," he finally managed to say in a raspy voice.

Scott raised his eyebrows skeptically. "Really? Because it seemed to me that the both of you were cozy earlier this morning."

After having breakfast and embarrassing talk between the Stilinski's and Derek, the Alpha and Omega headed off to school. Stiles apologized many times to the Hale Alpha, stopping when the Alpha simply held his hand throughout the way to school. The Alpha got off first, opening the door for the Omega. Stiles wanted to disappear when every one stared at them as he walked beside the Alpha down the hall. Derek merely ignored them and clasped his hand onto the Omega's small one, leading them to class. Once they reached to the Omega's first class homeroom, he quickly pressed his lips to his forehead before striding down the hall with all eyes gawking at them like they've never seen an Alpha kiss an Omega before (on the forehead that is). 

"Yes, I am most positively certain." Stiles retorted.

"Are you? I mean you're wearing that infamous leather jacket of his," Isaac pointed out.

Stiles blushed, remembering when the Alpha took off his leather jacket and gave it to him since he saw the Omega shivering even though he was bundled up in two sweaters. The clothing was too huge for his petite frame, engulfing his torso in whole. "He just wanted me to keep warm, that's all." The Omega told them.

The group all rolled their eyes. They knew better but kept their opinions to themselves. 

"So you in for Saturday?" Scott asked the Omega. 

Stiles nodded. "Yeah even though I haven't told my parents anything about it," he admitted shyly.

"Don't worry, I got that covered." The McCall Alpha winked. 

The Omega smiled. He already knew without a doubt that Scott's mother, Melissa, told her about this weekend. Those two Luna's were together like glue, always talking to each other and hanging out together as if they were sisters. It was nice though because Stiles had a second mom even if he had his real mother around. Melissa McCall was so sweet and wise unlike Scott who was the most kind person you'll ever meet but can be an airhead most of the time.

Stiles drank the last of his lemonade, whining when he drank the last sip. He got up to go get another one telling his friends, "I'll be right back."

They nodded, conversing with each other. The Omega went to the other side of the cafeteria to a secluded corner where the vending machines were located at. He walked to the one that consisted the drinks, humming to an unknown tune as he thought about what to get. He took out a dollar bill, inserting into the slot and pressed the button. He waited for the can to come out; nothing did. His eyebrows furrowed and pressed the button again, tapping it fervently when nothing would come out.

"You all right there?"

That smooth timbre voice sped the Omega's heartbeat as he turned around to see Derek standing behind him.

"No, the stupid vending machine just gobbled up my money." He said angrily, glaring at the machine as if it would work right then and there.

The Alpha hummed then stepped up towards the machine, coming to stand close to the Omega to where his shoulder brushed against his. Then he banged the lower part of the vending machine with his boot clad foot, smirking in victory when the machine gurgled as if it was constipated and ejected the bottle into the little compartment. He grabbed the bottle, holding it out for the Omega. Stiles whispered out a quiet "thank you" and twisted the cap to open though it wouldn't give in.

Derek raised an eyebrow then asked after watching the Omega struggling to open it. "Need help?"

Stiles bit his lip, blushing furiously at his weakness in simply opening a bottle of lemonade. "Yes, please." he said softly.

With a twitch of the Alpha's lips, he easily opened it with one mighty twist, giving the bottle to the Omega before handing over the cap. Stiles thanked him one again, taking a quick sip of the beverage before sealing it with the cap.

"I was wondering," Derek started. He leaned against the vending machine, sticking his hands in the dark denim pockets which had the Omega internally drool of how perfectly they fit those legs of his. His eyes gazed down at the floor for a moment before trailing back to stare directly into the Omega's eyes, "If you have any plans this weekend."

The Omega answered in a low voice. "Y-yeah."

An unreadable expression crossed over the Alpha's face, leaving Stiles to ramble out an explanation.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm going to hang out with my friends. We're going over to the lake-house and-"

"Which one?" Derek asked, cutting off Stiles completely.

Stiles blinked. "Uh, what?"

"Which lake house are you all going to?"

"Oh! Um," the Omega paused trying to remember which one it was. "The one by the end of Woodland Road."

Derek's lips twitched halfway into a smile. "Interesting," he muttered.

"What?" Stiles inquired, curious to know what the Alpha's comment meant.

He shook his head, pushing himself off of the vending machine and stood upright. "Nothing," he said. "Anyway, I'll see you after school." He leaned down to plant a quick kiss to the Omega's temple before briskly leaving out of of the cafeteria.  Stiles eventually went back to his group getting bombarded with questions from Isaac who was eager to know what the Hale Alpha and he talked about. Scott just sent deadly glares to the direction he last saw the Alpha headed. Danny, well he just listen attentively to Stiles' responses which was funny to watch him get flustered on ridiculous remarks from his Omega.

*******

"Stiles! Scott's here!"

The Omega yelled back to his mother, "Be down in a minute!" 

It was finally Saturday and Stiles couldn't wait to enjoy a weekend full of relaxation and fun times with his friends. He was so excited that he couldn't keep it in and rambled on and on to Derek. Though the Omega felt bad of turning down the Alpha's weekend plans, Derek assured (like always) it was nothing and kissed him on the cheek with a reminder of "be safe" before dropping him off home. He even tried giving back the leather jacket to him but was whisked away with another chaste kiss on the forehead and a warm embrace. 

His heart thundered against his chest when he replayed the words of the Alpha asking him out. Last night, he pondered on the possibility if the Alpha was actually asking him on a date. Based on the kisses and (somewhat) affectionate interaction between them, it was certain that the Alpha had plans for a date night or if it was merely a hangout as _friends_... 

The Omega shook away his thoughts, inhaling and exhaling before continuing to collect his luggage. Re-checking if he had everything with him, he went downstairs where his mother and Scott were waiting by the doorway.

"You got everything you need?" Claudia asked.

"Yup!" Stiles replied, struggling to hold all of the bags he had. 

Scott lend out a hand, grabbing one of the heavy bags off of his shoulders. He nodded to Claudia, "Bye, Luna Claudia."

"Bye, Mom!" The Omega hollered over his shoulder as he followed Scott to his Ford truck.

"Bye, boys. Y'all be careful and have fun!" She told them, waving as they drove away.

They drove to Lydia's house where Isaac and Danny were waiting outside. Danny left his car in Lydia's driveway since they won't have to travel far to his house. Isaac and Danny began walking towards the truck when the door opened letting Lydia and a brunette behind her come outside.

"Allison!" Stiles called out, getting out of the car and running towards the female Omega whom he hasn't seen in forever.

"Stiles!" Allison yelled back, giggling when they met halfway and hugged each other. They swayed side to side, smiling widely. She pulled back and said to him, "It's so good to see you, Stiles. Though, I might consider you as my mate since mine didn't come out to greet me like you did."

"Hey!" Scott whined from behind Stiles. "I was just helping out Danny and Isaac load their things in the truck."

"Excuses, excuses." Allison scolded playfully. Scott grumbled then dived for his mate who screeched as he lifted her off the ground and spun her around all the while kissing her like a man dying of thirst.

"Let's get going, people! We can't be late." Lydia ordered, hooking her arms with Stiles who happily went with her. He didn't need to see the sick love puppies commence in their display of affection anymore than he has seen his parents do that all the time back at home.

After a while, everyone piled into Scott's truck with Lydia in the back with Isaac and Danny, and Allison sitting in between Scott and Stiles in the front. The lake house was not that far from Beacon Hills; it took approximately one hour to get there. Scott parked the truck in front of the lake house. Stiles was not only amazed by the lake house but of the scenery as well.

A grand structure settled on a crisp grassy field with window walls over the entrance, towering the scattered trees surrounding it. Spaced out steps completely formed of corbel cement led the walkway to the door which was underneath a huge glass wall. Just beyond the lake house, the view of the river flowing steadily and calmly beneath the afternoon perfected the taste of vacation. The sparkling ripples shined brilliantly making the river appear as if someone dumped a bucket of glitter into the water.  

"It's beautiful!" Allison awed. 

Everyone soon got out, staring at the view before them. Danny and Scott went to the truck bed to grab all of their stuff as the girls, Isaac, and Stiles took pictures of the scenery and themselves in one. Just as Scott unloaded the last bag, a shiny Porsche sped to park right next to the truck startling the Omegas who were merely inches away from getting ran over. 

Scot furrowed his eyebrows. "What the-" 

The door of the shiny Porsche opened, revealing a classy Sperry shoe. The person stepped out, showing off his flashy model coast apparel with dark shades covering his eyes. He lifted a hand to lower the sunglasses a bit. Blue eyes briefly glanced at the bewildered group before rolling his eyes and sighing disappointingly, "Of course you idiots would be here."

"Jackson?" Danny said.

Scott growled, jumping off from the truck bed and stalking over to the other Alpha to stand in front of him. "What are you doing here?" He angrily asked him.

Jackson simply replied coolly. "I could ask you the same question, McCall."

Scott just frowned about to reply when a screech of tires cancelled out his chance, turning his attention on a sleek Camaro which came to park on the other side of his truck. A dark skinned guy in a bulky build came out of the passenger side who held out a hand for another person. A dirty blonde haired girl came out next, grasping the guy's hand to stand close to him. 

"Oh, great. It's a whole gang of pansies." Isaac muttered.

"So what? You brought your gang out here to beat us up?" Scott questioned, growling lowly. 

"No." A firm voice answered with a door slamming closed. 

Stiles breath got caught up in his throat as his eyes widened to the Alpha dressed in a simple white shirt and light washed denim. He strode forward 'til he was a few feet away from them, standing in between Jackson and the other Alpha and Omega pair. He removed the shades from his eyes completely, staring at the Omega momentarily before redirecting his eyes to Scott.

"We're vacationing with you, guys." Derek responded, smirking.

That was all it took for Scott to snarl like a beast before lunging himself at the Alpha.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo, yikes. I hope no one got hurt...
> 
> THANK YOU FOR OVER 21 K + hits & 1100+ KUDOS!!! You guys have no idea how much that means to me... :)
> 
> Anyway, after this chapter there will be some steamy scenes happening. Please be aware of the tags shown in the text box before reading. It is highly essential that you must read the tags before continuing to read this story.
> 
> Also, the mating ceremony will be happening soon and many plot twists will occur so hold on tight for the ride, guys!
> 
> And DID ANYONE OF YOU SEE THE FIRST 8 MINUTES OF THE FIRST EPISODE OF SEASON 6?!!! I was bawling and screaming when I saw it; it wasn't a pretty sight. It was utterly mean of MTV to leak out the sneak peek of the new season because after it was over, I wanted more!!! :'( 
> 
> Also, I am trying to deny the fact that Teen Wolf will be over soon...
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the chapter. 
> 
> 'Til next time my lovely readers. x


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sterek Moments.
> 
> Enjoy. :)

"Ow!" Scott yowled out.

"Sorry, but you should've known better than to attack another _Alpha_." Allison sighed, dabbing another cotton ball in peroxide before patting the red gash on Scott's lower torso. 

It turned out that when Scott lunged towards Derek with clawed hands posed in the air ready to strike, he suddenly found himself on the ground. Everyone gasped watching in pure shock as Allison immediately ran over, tenderly turning her mate onto his back and blood slowly seeped out, staining his shirt. She lifted it up, seeing deep claw marks along his stomach. Danny was held back by Isaac who gripped his arm with both hands as his Alpha growled at the Hale Pack. Lydia instantly went to her duffel bag, getting the safe aid kit and ordering her pals to get Scott inside. Danny walked over without letting his murderous stare leave from the other pack as he helped Allison stand Scott upright, stopping whenever he let out a painful groan. Stiles just watched in mere surprise mixed with slight fear while his friends went inside. His eyes trailed to the bloodied claws which now reverted back to human nails then met Derek's blank gaze. Isaac grabbed his hand, leading him away from the others. Though he still felt the Alpha's stare burning on his back as he entered into the lake house.

The worst part was that the wound would take longer to heal due to it being from an Alpha.

"Not my fault that I had to defend for all us." He hissed when the chemical penetrated the wound, stinging as white bubbles rose to the surface.   

Lydia scoffed. "Oh, please Scott. We are perfectly capable of defending ourselves; you just ruined it for yourself."

Scott pouted.

Allison comforted him by rubbing his shoulder and finished cleaning his torso once she sealed the wound with a bandage wrap. "There, now please don't be reckless again."

"I won't." He confirmed then leaned in to kiss his mate.

Stiles was quietly watching his friends interact by the window seat. His thoughts swirled around his mind as he tried to understand why Derek would suddenly attack his best friend. Yes, Scott acting upon Alpha instinct was undoubtedly reckless, but instead of hurting him the Hale Alpha should have stopped him passively. At least that would have prevented anyone getting extremely injured. 

Isaac's question disturbed his contemplation. "How did they know that we were coming here?"

"I can answer that."

Everyone turned around seeing the blonde haired chick and brawny guy who were standing in the corridor of the kitchen. The pair gave off that bad persona vibe along with their apparel. Mr. Brawny had on a simple shirt which was snug against the muscled chest with sleeves straining against the borderline bulging biceps. The leather jacket over the velvet blouse which showed far too much cleavage gave the blonde that typical bad girl look along with the surreptitious gleam in her eyes.

"And who are you?" Lydia asked sharply.

"Erica." The girl smirked then motioned her head to the guy behind her. "And this is Boyd, my mate."

"How did you guys know we were going to be here?" Scott questioned immediately with a glare.

Erica shrugged her shoulders. "Just heard it from a little birdie."

"Danny mentioned something about a lake house," Boyd clarified.

All eyes turned on Danny who was standing next to his Omega. He cringed underneath all the murderous gazes. "What? I didn't know that Jackson would come here too!"

"Wait, you told Jackson?!" Scott exclaimed.

"No!" Danny yelled back. "He asked what I was doing this weekend then I told him that we were going to the lake house. That's all."

"But you thought that it was completely fine to tell everyone especially him that we were vacationing here?" the McCall Alpha questioned further.

"I didn't even think he would come here too! And it was just a friendly conversation." Danny tried to reason with them. 

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight." Isaac declared with such finality in his tone before hastily leaving the kitchen.

"Isaac. Baby!" Danny called as he ran after his mate.

"Well, I need to start unpacking if I want to enjoy this weekend." Lydia stated, walking out of the kitchen with her wedges tapping against the kitchen tiles.

"Come on." Allison told Scott, helping him to stand. "We got to unpack as well and you need to lye down because of your injury."

Scott grumbled but nonetheless went along with his mate, sending a worried glance to his pal when he saw that he would be alone with the two members of the other pack. Stiles just sent him a reassuring smile hoping that it was convincing. Soon they left leaving him alone with the pair.

"So, you must be Stiles." Erica said in more of statement than a question as she plopped herself onto the cushioned seat, scooting closer to him.

"Y-yeah," he replied, subtly moving away from her. She was too close in his personal space. "How did you know?"

She giggled while slinging an arm around the Omega who stiffened slightly under her touch. "Our Alpha won't shut up about you. He always has something to say about you every _single_ day." She said, rolling her eyes exaggeratedly. "Boy, it's so tiresome and disgustingly sweet because that's what all our pack meetings begin and ends with. I told him that he should just man up and claim yo—"

"Erica, Boyd."

They all looked up to the Alpha leaning against the corridor with arms across his chest. Stiles tried not to stare at the biceps protruding out from underneath the shirt sleeves. 

"Hey, Alpha." Erica greeted too cheerfully, standing up. "I was just having a chat here with this cutie." She pointed to Stiles whose cheeks turned red.

"Well, why don't you stop chit-chatting and go help Jackson unpack instead." Derek simply ordered with a stoic expression.

Erica sighed then turned around to barely yet quickly plant a kiss on Stiles' cheek. She winked at him. "See ya later, hot stuff." She said before leaving the kitchen with Boyd right behind her. 

"I better go start unpacking too," Stiles muttered, getting off of the seat and about to scampered off out of the room when the Alpha's statement brought him to a hilt in the corridor. 

"You're staying with me."

The Omega whirled around, looking at Derek with blown eyes. "What?" 

"You're rooming with me." The Hale Alpha repeated, further explaining: "I've already put your bags there and did some unpacking."

"You didn't have to do that. _Really_ ," Stiles said, highly disliking the fact of the Alpha touching his belongings. "And who said I was rooming with you?"

Derek didn't reply but instead leaned in 'til his face was nearly inches from the Omega's. Stiles gasped knowing that if he leaned in forward, their lips would touch. He clenched his hands, stopping himself to give in. The Alpha's eyes probed into his own before whispering, "Because I'm the Alpha."

Those words sent a chill straight down Stiles' spine, his inner omega wanting to whine out of want.

Derek pulled back, a devilish smirk appearing on his lips. "Nice speedo by the way," he said before swiftly walking out of the kitchen.

Stiles scuttled after the Alpha with flushed cheeks of embarrassment, demanding why he looked into his things receiving nothing more but that same smirk.

*******

"CANONBALL!" Scott hollered, jumping off from the cliffocated to the east of the lake.

He crashed into the lake with a huge splash, causing Allison and Lydia screech including Isaac who clung to his Alpha.

"Really, Scott?!" Lydia yelled.

Scott just shrugged before starting a splash war with them.

"Come on, Stiles!" Isaac called out when he saw him coming out of the lake house with a towel wrapped around his waist.  

Yeah, come on in! The water's not that bad." Allison said.

He smiled tight-lipped. "No, thanks. I'm good."

Stiles sat one one of the sun chairs on the patio while he watched Allison, Lydia, and Scott in the lake along with Isaac and Danny lounging around the edge. He was already not liking this vacation. First, his best friend gets hurt by the Alpha (whom he's slightly crushing on but no one needs to know about that) and is staying in a room with the same Alpha. He thought it would be easy to room with one.

"Hey, there sweet face."

Stiles turned, seeing Erica dressed in a bikini that hugged her curves not to mention the top seemed small on her breasts. He greeted her with a shy smile. "Hey, Erica."

She came to stand beside him then planted her hands on her hips. "Why aren't you out there in the water?"

He shrugged. "Not feeling it."

Erica scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Sure, you aren't. Or is it something else rather someone else out there?"

Stiles was about to reply when his eyes were distracted from a rippling movement in the distance. His gaze landed on Derek who was coming up to the surface. Water droplets dripped steadily down the ripped muscles and the prominent six pack he had. The sun emitting off the Alpha's wet body made it appear to be shimmering brilliantly, like his body was adorned completely in oil. He waded out of the lake, walking onto the shore with great strides. Stiles gulped when his gaze trailed down to the muscled chest to the loose black swim trunks, which showed off a trail of dark hair under the Alpha's sculpted stomach. 

Erica followed the Omega's stare, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "So, it's Mr. Alpha himself huh?"

Stiles eyes returned to the Omega whose grin signaled him that he got caught red-handed. "W-what?! Psh, no."

"Uh, huh. And I don't date guys." Without a second to comprehend her statement, he was suddenly pulled out of his seat, towel easily falling off of him, and dumped into the lake. He let out a scream (manly mind you) as he hit the water. He gasped heavily once he reached the surface, glaring at the blonde next to him.

"Erica!" He sneered, coughing.

She merely gave him a big smile. "You'll thank me later," she told him before swimming over to the other side where Boyd was at.

Stiles sighed then let himself fall back to float, looking up at the clear, blue sky. 

"You finally came in."

The Omega was jerked out of his tranquil presence, flapping his arms like a helpless newborn bird before steadying himself. Turning around, he found Derek in the water a few feet away from him.

It took him a few moments before answering. "Y-yeah. Even though your pack mate forced me," he joked.

The Hale Alpha didn't seem to find that funny.

Stiles bit his lip, diverting his gaze from the Alpha. Hearing the slightest _**plop**_ , his gaze returned back, seeing no trace of the Alpha. 

"Derek?" He called out.

His heart pounded against his chest when he heard nothing nor saw anything.

He started to panic, anxiously kicking his legs as he looked down to see if maybe the Alpha went down under. As minutes passed on, he cried out his name again and again. Just when he was going to go under to search for himself, a head soon emerged from the surface, shooting upwards like a canon. Stiles screeched when a pair of hands gripped his hips.

"Calm down, pup." Derek said, looking down at the Omega with complete mirth in his eyes. 

Stiles scowled, slapping him on the chest. "Me? Calm down?! How could I when I didn't see you come up, you-you-ASSHOLE!" 

The Alpha chuckled, tightening his hold on the Omega before dragging him forward, closer to his chest. "It was funny," He simply said. One of his hands traveled to his back, his thumb rubbing the bottom of his spine.

Stiles shivered, wrapping his arms loosely around the Alpha's neck. "Well, it wasn't for me," He grumbled.

Derek grunted then gazed into his eyes realizing their faces were close. "Stiles..." He rasped out.

The Omega's lips parted to the sound of his name coming out of the Alpha's mouth.

Cautiously and slowly, the Alpha leaned in waiting for the Omega to back out. Stiles stayed still unsure if he wanted this or not. God, did he ever want to feel the Alpha's lips against his but he didn't know what will happen afterwards. He let the Alpha make the move, understanding that he would not be able to tolerate his actions based from his intolerable needs.

Derek stopped from mere inches from the Omega's mouth, his breath warming them up. He could easily claim those lips; no one was stopping them for they were in a secluded area away from the others. He wanted to so bad that his inner Alpha was growling with uncontrollable desire. Inhaling deeply and closing his eyes momentarily to control, he pulled back not catching the Omega's disappointing face and said: "Come on, let's head back." 

Stiles smiled but failed, nodding. "Okay."

The Alpha briefly glanced at him before whirling the boy around with ease so that he was planted on his back. Stiles squeaked, immediately wrapping his arms and legs around the Alpha like a koala. 

"W-what are ya doing?!" he exclaimed.

Derek looked back at him. "Giving you a free ride though you may need to pay the price once we get to shore," he said.

"O-okay." Stiles hesitantly agreed, tightening his hold on the Alpha as he swam.

"Don't worry. I won't let you fall," he promised him.

The Omega ducked his head down, laying it on the Alpha's shoulder blade. "I know," he whispered.

A chill went over Derek unnoticed by him, blooming with pride when he heard the Omega's confirmation. They made it to the shore safely though Derek reluctantly let the Omega off of his back. He wanted his warmth a bit longer if he could.

"So, what's the price I gotta pay ya buddy?" Stiles questioned, eager to know.

The Alpha smirked, grabbing a towel from behind of one of the chairs to hand it to him. He tried so hard to not stare at his lightly toned body decorated with those bizarre moles. Even more so, he really liked how the navy blue trunks contrasted to his light complexion. "Meet me here at 7 o'clock," he said.

The Omega raised an eyebrow. "May I ask why?"

Derek ruffled a towel through his hair, putting it behind his neck to have both ends lay on top of his shoulders like a scarf before telling him nonchantly: "Just be here in your speedo."

With a beautiful smile, the Alpha turned to go back into the lake house leaving a flabbergasted Stiles behind. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, I am so excited to start up the next chapter. Because that's when things will start to get a bit steamy...;)
> 
> Anyway, I apologize for the late update. I am extremely busy in uni.
> 
> Thank you all for the lovely comments. I read them whenever I receive them. It makes me happy that you guys are enjoying this as much as I am writing it for you all. Also, I thank your advice on my writing. It may not be perfect so feedback is welcomed. 
> 
> And this story is un-beta so I apologize for that as well.
> 
> Please be aware that soon sexy scenes will be coming up. And I don't want anyone uncomfortable so if you are then I will let you know which chapters consist graphic scenes of it.
> 
> Thank you again.
> 
> P.s. This doesn't mean that Stiles is disappointed at Derek for hurting Scott because it will be revealed more in the next chapter...;)
> 
> 'Til next time my lovely readers. x


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update probably sucks and is short so I apologize for that.

Stiles walked out onto the patio. The cool breeze sent a chill across his skin, ruffling his tousled hair. The sun was gradually setting on the horizon, casting a reflection of the twilight sky onto the lake. Crickets chirped their song for the welcoming of the night.

He gazed around the scenery, sighing in uneasiness. Taking out his phone out of his pocket, he clicked the home button and saw the time. It was three minutes 'til 7. And there was no sign of the Alpha. He tried to ignore the stab of sadness on his chest at the thought of the Alpha not showing up.

Before he could dwell in disappointment, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him backwards so that a warm chest lined up directly to his back. Stiles was about to defend himself when his nose got the familiar scent of burnt timbre with a hint of spice.

 

"You came," Derek mumbled since his mouth was buried on top of the Omega's head.

 

Stiles smiled warmly. "Yeah, I did."

 

They stayed in the embrace for a few more moments 'til the Alpha slowly released him. Stiles was suddenly turned around, heart skipping a beat when his eyes stared into the Alpha's. Lending out a hand, Derek tilted his head to the side while saying: "Come on."

 

He easily followed him, walking farther away from the lake house and deeper into the woodland perimeter. They came by an area partly away from the lake. In the middle of the red blanket on the ground layed a picnic basket with two plates and two wine cups at the both ends. The warm glow from the candle that was set in the center, illuminated the quaint pillows as seating arrangements.

 

Stiles' jaw slacked as his eyes were blown wide at the wondrous setting.

 

Derek turned around, worrying over the Omega's expression and asked many questions. "What's wrong? You don't like it? I knew I should have set this up somewhere else—"

 

The Omega cut him off with a quick peck on the cheek. He smiled, "It's perfect."

 

That's all the Alpha needed. He responded with a huge one of his own and pulled Stiles towards the blanket, taking out the champagne and food out of the basket once they sat down.

 

They shared laughs and smiles as they talked the night away. Later on, Stiles found himself laying comfortably in-between the Alpha's legs. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes as he relaxed in perfect tranquility. He would hum when the Alpha's fingers rubbed his arm, sending shivers down his skin.

 

If only such things could last. Stiles frowned at the fact that this was all just a dream. Soon, the mating ceremony will take underway sending his life into another direction when he was actually starting to like the way he was heading.

 

Derek brushed his nose against the Omega's head, inhaling his scent deeply. "What are you thinking about?"

 

"Just wishing that this moment could last forever," Stiles replied quietly.

 

The Alpha leaned his head on top of his, admitting loudly. "I wish so too."

 

Stiles turned his head to fully look at him. Getting lost in those mesmerizing eyes that somehow glowed brilliantly underneath the moonlight. Without a moment to over think his decision, he leaned in, cheering enthusiastically once his lips (finally) touched the Alpha's.

 

This kiss started out soft and sweet until the Alpha pressed his lips harder against the Omega's.

 

Derek growled, wrapping his arms around the Omega to make him straddle him completely. His wolf howled with pleasure as his lips tasted the sweetness from his mouth. Stiles whimpered when he felt the Alpha's lips trying to pry into his mouth with such dominance. He tried to resist but a hand slithered down to his shorts, cupping and squeezing his arse.

 

He gasped, allowing Derek to take the opportunity to slip his tongue into the Omega's mouth. The Alpha growled in fulfillment as his tongue explored the Omega's mouth, biting and sucking his bottom lip.

 

The kiss was far more fantastic than the two ever imagined. Heck, it was beyond what any of them ever dreamed it would be. 

 

Stiles pressed one last kiss to the Alpha's before pulling away to gasp for air.

 

Derek didn't pull away instead he kissed along his jawline. 

 

"D-Derek," Stiles said breathlessly.

 

The Alpha hummed, continuing his trails of kisses down the Omega's neck. 

 

Stiles pulled farther away. His hands pushed at the Alpha's chest as he sternly said. "Derek, stop."

 

The Alpha's head jerked upwards so quickly that Stiles winced. 

 

"What is it?" He asked with lust crazed eyes.

 

Stiles sighed. "This doesn't make up for what you did to Scott."

 

"Well, he should have known not to threaten one of my pack members." He merely stated as a fact.

 

"But that didn't give you the right to hurt him."

 

"And it's not your obligation as an Omega to tell an Alpha like me what to or not to do." Derek snapped.

 

Stiles flinched, feeling the fresh wound in his heart opening back up. He pushed the Alpha away and quickly stood. "Thanks for this rather lovely dinner," he sourly said as he turned to walk away.

 

"Stiles! Wait!" Derek yelled.

 

The Omega ignored the Alpha's pleas and kept on walking. He was a few feet away from the back porch when a hand gripped his elbow.

 

He stopped but didn't turn as he quietly demanded. "Let me go."

 

"Stiles. I didn't mean what I said earlier. I'm sorry," Derek said. His wolf was whimpering in letting go of the Omega again. He smelt his sadness which severely stung his nostrils. Gosh, he would be the asshole to mess up his chance in winning his m- _Omega._

 

"It doesn't matter," he spat, sighing. He suddenly felt exhausted due to the overwhelming emotions raging in him. "I'm tired and can barely keep my eyes open so please.. let me go."

 

The Alpha reluctantly let his hand fall from the Omega, watching him enter in the house with regretful eyes. After the door closed, he snarled and ran straight into the woods, shifting into his full wolf form.

 

Stiles walked into the room where he would have been sharing with the Alpha. Now, he stared at it with watery eyes and tried to keep his emotions in tact.

 

He took a shower, sobbing underneath the stream of water hitting down on him. He changed into his pajamas and got on the bed. Rolling onto his side with the comforter tucked around him like a cocoon, he fell asleep with tears streaming down his face.

 

And to think he wore the Speedo just for a wonderful night that ended up being a horrible one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very distraught for my country... hoping for the best. 
> 
> 'Til next time, my readers.
> 
> x


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: Even though there are Alphas and Omegas, they are generally considered as betas in a TRUE Alpha's pack. There are Betas but that's their biological rank/status. Packs can have their Betas or not...
> 
> (Sorry if this is confusing but I tried to explain).
> 
> Also, it is one o'clock in the morning so I apologize for any errors.

Stiles groaned when a glare of light pierced his eyelids. He rolled over, snuggling deeper in the comforter that he somehow cocooned himself in. Opening his eyes to a slit, a blurry image of bright yellow object captured his attention.

He pushed himself on his elbows and wiped the sleepiness off of his eyes. He gasped when he saw what was on the bed table. 

The yellow object was nothing other than the brightest sunflower Stiles has ever seen. A light blue ribbon was wrapped around the stem. He picked it up, look at it for a few moments before bringing it to his nose. He inhaled the natural yet sweet scent of the flower. His heart jumped a whole beat when he caught the slight scent of timbre.

"Hey Hotstuff!"

Stiles jolted almost dropping the flower at the loud, joyful voice. Turning his head, he saw Erica standing in the corridor of the room with a wide smile. She held a tray full of food that the aroma made Stiles' stomach growl.

"H-hey Erica," he said.

Erica's smile turned into a smirk when she saw the flower in the Omega's hands. "Nice flower you have there. Who is it from?" She asked even though she already knew who it was.

Stiles frowned. "It's from your Alpha," he answered.

Erica's eyebrows rose. "My Alpha? Please." She scoffed as she put the tray down on the small drawer next to the bed. "If he was my Alpha, I would have dumped his ass years ago with that gloomy attitude he always has." 

Stiles giggled. "Yeah, he really needs to change his attitude."

Erica grinned then sat down beside him on the bed. "Look, Stiles. I know what happened between the two of you last night."

He stiffened. Thoughts running through his head as he wondered what Derek told his betas about their evening. 

"Derek normally doesn't have filter on what he says. Heck, he says the worst that anyone don't have the guts to say. One day, he was so close in gutting Jackson out from his own claws," She chuckled. "It took just a simple ear pinch from his mother to stop him. Although he wasn't a happy camper because she did that."

Stiles laughed softly. 

Erica smiled. "He's not as bad as everyone says he is," She explained. "What he said to you deserves him to have a good whoop on his bubbly ass.'

Stiles eyebrow cocked up, looking at her weirdly. "'His bubbly ass?"

"C'mon, sweets. Don't tell me you do not check out that ass of his?"

He blushed, playing with his fingers and avoided from looking at the coy she-Omega. He has definitely checked out the Hale Alpha's behind and would always drool over it whenever he did so. But he'll just keep that to himself.  

Erica giggled and pinched his cheeks. "You are just too adorable, cutie-pie."

Stiles shook her off, rubbing his cheeks. "No, I'm not." He mumbled.

She rolled her eyes fondly. "Whatever," she told him standing up. "Eat your breakfast that _your_ Alpha made you." 

He looked over at the perfectly made Belgium waffles drowned in syrup with scrambled eggs and several strips of bacon. A glass of orange juice was placed beside the plate along with a small plate of chocolate-chip cookies.

His eyebrows furrowed when he replied to her. "But he's not my Alpha."

Erica snorted. "Sure, tell that to him when he is practically brooding in sorrow and woke up early in the morning to make you the best breakfast that is made fit for a king. Not to mention that he walked through the entire forest to find the perfect sunflower for you." 

Stiles mouth parted then glanced at the flower and tray as a warm feeling bloomed inside him. "He really did that?"

Erica nodded. "Yep, and growled at anyone who tried to get a piece of the food he was making."

The Omega smiled as he pictured the Alpha cooking breakfast in the kitchen while letting out his normal scowling face and growls whenever someone would try to touch the newly made food. He never knew he would be domestic based on rumors about him. Then again, rumors are just twists of the truth.

Erica smiled and walked out, yelling over her shoulder. "He admires your behind as much as you do for his!"

Stiles squeaked and threw a pillow at the she-Omega's back who cackled down the hall. 

* * *

 Stiles went downstairs after taking a shower and brushing his teeth. He fixed his shirt as he came down to the entrance way to the living room, when he heard voices getting louder by the minute. Curious to know what's all the commotion, he walked into the room seeing Jackson and Lydia facing each other with deadly glares.

"I know it was you heathen-"

"Really? How do you know that, Mister?" The red haired teen snapped, crossing her arms on her chest.

Jackson snarled.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked when he came to stand next to Scott.

"Jackson questioned Lydia if he switched his shampoo because it wasn't what he usually uses," he answered.

"Yeah," Allison said who was sitting on the couch beside Scott. "They started yelling upstairs even before they came downstairs."

Stiles eyebrows rose. "How long?"

"They've been going at it for quite some time now."

He hummed, suddenly intrigued at his favorite red haired gal standing up to his bully. 

"Oh, I know you have a thing for me which makes you the number one culprit." Jackson sneered.

"Puh- _lease_ ," Lydia scoffed, flipping her hair back. "As if I ever wanted such a disgraceful pest like you."

He smirked darkly. "That's not what all you Omegas say to us, Alphas."

_**POWWW!** _

Allison 'oohed' while Scott and Stiles watched (with blown wide eyes) Jackson fall to the ground. It turned out that Lydia's punch was more powerful than any of the other thought. Well, Stiles knew how hard she could hit. Once, he had a panic attack so bad that he hyperventilated to the point where his ears were clogged up and vision turned blurry. The best way to get rid of one was a great big slap across the face; Lydia did exactly that. She did apologize afterwards (she felt bad hitting one of her friends), but this was something that was granted for an arrogant prick who has a brain of a pea with no consideration for anyone.

Lydia wiped her hand against her jean clad thigh. With a huff, she spoke: "Next time, it will be where you Alphas so highly goad about."

Jackson, who was still on the ground, groaned in pain. He rubbed his cheek, skin tinting red of an imprint of a hand. His eyes glared at her retreating figure before darting to the small audience.

Stiles walked forward and outstretched his hand. 

Jackson scrutinized the Omega's hand as if it was mocking him. "What?" He spat out.

The Omega rolled his eyes. He knelt to the ground and reached for the Alpha's face. Jackson growled out a warning but that didn't stop the Omega. Stiles completely ignored the Alpha, and gently cupped his cheek, examining the damage. The redness was slowly fading though he could only imagine the harsh sting left behind. 

"You should put an ice pack on it so you won't feel the pain too much," he said softly. 

Jackson stayed silent, losing all his sadistic remarks at the solemn expression on the Omega's face. He never would have thought that such a boisterous guy would be so caring towards a self-centered jerk like him. He always picked on him for fun, just looking at how the Omega's reactions boosted his ego. But he never understood how kind and sweet that same Omega was towards anyone especially him.

"Jackson?"

The said Alpha jerked back into the present blinking at the Omega who was still by his side.

Stiles asked again. "You want me to go get the ice pack?"

Jackson shook his head. "No, I-I can get it myself." He said, quickly standing up and scurried out of the living room. 

"Is something wrong with him?" Scott asked quietly.

"I don't think so... Why?" Stiles asked back.

"Well, he would have pushed you away or something when you were up close to him."

Stiles frowned glancing off to the direction Jackson went off to. It was indeed strange for the mean Alpha to not go off on him for getting so close and personal. Maybe he was showing a kindness of heart—as if, he thought.

A pair of footsteps thumping across the floor boards distracted his thoughts, causing him to look up at Derek coming into the room. He stopped mid-way, staring intently back at the Omega. He hardly gave any acknowledge to Scott and Allison.

Allison quickly stood up from the couch and grabbed her mate's hand. "We'll leave you two alone," she muttered.

Scott reluctantly followed her, glancing often to his best friend. He did give a murderous glare to the Hale Alpha as he went out the room.

Stiles licked his lips while fumbling with his hands. He always gets jittery when he's under intense scrutiny especially if it's an Alpha who's messing with his emotions. 

Derek did not speak.

The Omega sighed, getting irritated of the awkward silence and the silent Alpha. "If you have nothing to say then I'll just head back upstairs—"

He didn't get to finish his sentence for he was crushed in a tight but warm embrace. His face was crushed against a Henley clothed chest.

Derek buried his nose into the Omega's hair. Smelling that wonderful scent that always sent his wolf into a frenzy. He punished himself for hurting the Omega, regretting how cruel he can be. He kept scenting Stiles, rubbing his hands up and down his back.

"D-Derek?" Stiles said.

He inhaled, mumbling in a deep voice. "I'm sorry."

Stiles was quiet, hearing the steady heartbeat of the Alpha.

Derek took his silence to continue. "I-I can't explain how sorry I am for last night. It was completely idiotic of me to say such things to you. Especially of your rank when I know you get it a lot from anyone who's cruel as me. Although, I am still troubled of your friend carelessly endangering one of my pack mates," he grumbled, wincing when he felt a pinch on his pectoral muscle made by the Omega. "It still matters that what I said was highly inexcusable and— ."

"No."

The abrupt answer caused Derek to immediately to gaze down at the Omega in shock. "What?"

Stiles repeated strongly. "No, you're not cruel and it wasn't inexcusable. Yes, what you said was hurtful but then I understood. It took me some time to fully understand but you did what any other Alpha would do: protect the pack. What Scott did was absolutely reckless and you saw him a threat which explains the reason why you wolfed out."

Derek plainly stared at him. He had to question himself I he heard correctly or not. Then asked, "So?"

"So Mr. Alpha," Stiles placed his hand on his stubbled cheek, "you are forgiven."

He sighed contently, grinning widely.

"But under one condition."

The Alpha startled, afraid of what the Omega's request would be.

Stiles smirked to the scared expression on his face. "You apologize to Scott."

The Alpha's jaw clenched about to respond.

Stiles held up a hand. "If you don't do that, then there won't be anymore of _this,"_ he explained his point by stretching onto his tip-toes to plant a short kiss on his lips.

After he pulled away, Derek breathed in deeply. He knew it wasn't a difficult decision but if it involved not having another taste of the Omega's then he would certainly be doomed. 

"Fine," he sighed defeatedly. 

Stiles smiled. "Thank you," he told him before giving another kiss on his lips. 

Though this time, it was longer and sweeter. Derek growled tightening his hold on the Omega's waist. Stiles hummed appreciably, sliding his hands up across the muscled chest and planting them on his broad shoulders. They kissed and kissed, slightly opening their mouths to let the tips of their tongues meet. 

They pulled away after a few moments, pecking here and there. Truthfully, they couldn't get enough how the other's pair of lips felt and taste. Not even after last night.

Derek was the one to pull away, letting his lips trail upwards of the Omega's nose, in between his eyebrows, and ended with one on his forehead.

Stiles had a dreamy smile on his lips that were more red then their usual pink and a bit swollen. "Thank you for breakfast and the flower." he said, snuggling in the Alpha's embrace.

He felt Derek's lips form into a smile on his forehead. "You're welcome, love." he replied, lowering his head to plant another kiss on the Omega's lips. 

Stiles blushed at the nickname yet his inner Omega completely preened under such an endearment coming from an Alpha. He kissed back languidly with his arms now wrapped around Derek's neck. His fingertips played with the short strands of hair at the nape of his neck. He was so close to wrapping his legs around the Alpha's waist, just to fully feel every inch of his body against his. Derek seem to have the same thought as he reached one of his legs to place it against his hip, about to wrap it around—

"OH MY GOD!"

The two were startled from their blissful moment, jolting away from each other. Their eyes met a gaped mouth Isaac who was standing in the corridor along with Erica. The she-Omega had a full blown smile on her red lipstick lips.

Stiles face heated up in embarrassment, trying to make himself small against Derek, who was full out growling at the moment.

"What!" He snarled out, red eyes flashing. He was utterly upset of a wonderful moment ruined with his m— _Stiles_.

"Uh, w-we wante-ed to let you know that the others want to hike up a trail that they saw e-earlier." Isaac stuttered.

"We came to ask if you wanted to go, but it seems you're too busy at the moment..." Erica added, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Derek grimaced. "We were until we were rudely interrupted."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. We'll see you guys at 12 then," she said grabbing a stunned Isaac by the elbow and walked away.

After they left, Stiles instantly backed off of the Alpha, smoothing down his wrinkled shirt. He rambled on, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you in the first place and we wouldn't have gotten caught by those two—"

"Stiles."

"—I know I made a fool of myself. Heck, I did that for you too—"

"Stiles."

"—Oh, god. What if they tell the others?! Then Scott will for sure will tell his mother and then will pass it on to my mom which my dad will be likely to find out from her. Then for sure on Aunt Betty's grave I'll be done for—"

" **Stiles**."

The deep Alpha command brought the Omega out of his panic stupor. He looked back at Derek who came towards him. He gently grasped his shoulders firmly while gazing intently into his eyes.

"It's okay." He told him.

Stiles' lips quivered. "A-are ya sure? Because what are we anyway? I mean we aren't actually anything unless you want to be but I don't really know how you feel about this and I don't wanna over step your boundaries and make you angry—"

His rant was cut off by a pair of lips on his. Derek slowly pulled away, gazing warmly at him. He caressed his cheek, saying. "We can be whatever you want."

"B-but..."

"But what, Stiles?" 

"What about the Mating Ceremony? It's in less than a month. We can't do this..." He trailed off, stopping himself to explain further or else he would be a sobbing mess.

The Mating Ceremony was less than a month away and here was Stiles kissing an unmated Alpha who probably has a mate waiting for him til the ceremony. He was ashamed in enjoying all the pleasurable moments shared with kisses and cuddles not to mention scent marking which is known to be done between pack members and mares only. He whimpered at the guilt throwing on his chest.

"Stiles, love. Look at me," Derek said, lifting the Omega's chin to fully meet his gaze. "We can try whatever we have going on between us. We'll worry about that later. Right now, let's cherish and enjoy these moments we have together."

The Alpha's caress on the Omega's cheek gradually eased his anxiety. 

"Okay," he whispered.

Stiles wasn't wholly convinced that this was a good idea but he was definitely going to enjoy the present and worry about the future later.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems that these two are trying it out not to mention Stiles is gaining some confidence...
> 
> These last few weeks of uni before Christmas break is such a struggle.
> 
> And this chapter pretty much covers for a late post.
> 
> Thanks you all so much for over 31k+ and 1000+ kudos! I read your comments and it puts a smile on my face that you all are loving this story. 
> 
> More is to be revealed in the next chapter and later on cuz I am not done with it ;)
> 
> And there might be some steamy scenes in the near future so please even aware of that.
> 
> 'Til next time my lovely readers. ✌


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The infamous nickname for Derek begins in this chapter.

Scott and Derek stood across from each other, glaring at the other with cold eyes that have a glint of red in them.

"Scott, apologize to him." Allison chided.

"Not until he does."

After Erica and Isaac caught Derek and Stiles in a very coquettish position, word spread like wildfire to the others resulting a furious Scott. He stalked towards the two in full beta shift. Red eyes glowered at the Hale Alpha who stood protectively in front of Stiles. The two had a feud (verbal though) and now they were waiting for an apology. It was quite some time before they have said a word to each other and it was beginning to annoy the others.

Jackson groaned. "Can we just go already? Y'all can fight during hiking and leave the bloodbaths up there."

"Yeah, it'll be easier so we won't need to clean up the mess afterwards." Erica commented as she leaned back on Boyd who was silently watching the Alpha's quarrel.

"Like your Alpha will be spotless of injuries," Lydia rebuked.

She growled, yellow eyes flashing at the red haired. "Oh, sweetie he's more of an Alpha than yours."

Allison let out a brutal growl, scaring the blonde Omega. "Watch it, Blondie." 

Normally, Allison was the quiet, timid girl who rarely barked at anyone. Otherwise if it had anything to deal with her mate then no one wanted to see the other side of her. 

Erica growled back about to say another remark.

"Enough!" Stiles hollered, stopping another dispute from happening. "We're not going anywhere until the two of you apologize," he said firmly while pointing to the two scowling Alphas.

"Stiles, you can't expect me to apologize to a blockhead like him!" Scott asserted as he gestured to the other Alpha.

Derek emitted a fiendish snarl. "Watch what you say, McCall."

Scott responded with a loud growl, crouching and readying himself to attack the Alpha when Stiles' bravado placed him in a dangerous position by putting himself between them.

"Stiles, what are you—"

"Get your head out of your ass, Scott." 

He had a deep frown on his lips, hurt at the sudden remark by his best friend.

On the other hand, Derek smirked of delight at the sight of the Omega taking up for him. That was soon wiped off of his face when he turned around with a heavy scowl. 

"And you, Mister need to use words instead of being a sourwolf all the time." Stiles scolded. 

A couple of snickers erupted from the others. Erica turned her head to her mate's chest to muffle her giggles as her body shook of laughter.

Derek was speechless for words; his cheeks deepened in an apple red of embarrassment. 

Before he could retaliate to such a humiliating name, he was stopped by the blank but dangerous expression on the Omega.

"Now look," Stiles said turning back around to look at Scott who look like a confused puppy. "You both are Alphas who are acting like children fighting over a toy. Both of you are at fault even if it was supposedly reasonable for either of your reactions. It's just an apology which _both_ of you need to do so we can enjoy the rest of today."

No one said anything. 

"So, Scott?" Stiles prompted.

"Fine." He grimaced, hating the fact that he was the first to apologize. "Derek, I'm sorry for threatening you."

"Derek?"

The Alpha glanced down at the Omega before returning his eyes on Scott. He inhaled deeply, reminding himself why he was doing this. "Apology accepted. As I do too apologize for your injury," he responded genuinely as much as he could.

Scott huffed.

"All right, shake on it."

Both Alphas turned to face the Omega with disgruntled expressions.

"It's not properly done without you both shaking hands like real Alphas," he claimed.

With identical frowns, the Alpha complied the order not without a tight grip on the other's hand.

"Okay!" Stiles clapped, smiling cheerfully. "Now, let's get on with the hike then." 

He went back into the lake house as several members of the gang followed him. Danny went to the truck to start loading it up; Boyd went over to help him out and dragged Jackson along. Derek stared after the group that went back inside the house, looking at one in particular.

"What are your intentions with him?"

The Alpha had a puzzled expression when he turned to the other Alpha. Scott stared fiercely at him with a complete hard countenance. 

"What?"

"What are your intentions on Stiles?" He asked again in irritation. 

"Nothing but mutual feelings that are reciprocated." The Hale Alpha calmly answered.

Scott humphed. "Well, the Mating Ceremony is coming up. It's best to end what you're playing at or else he's going to end up hurt."

Derek's jaw clenched. "I know that," He hissed. He didn't need to be reminded of the upcoming Mating Ceremony which was a couple of months away. 

"Then why do you keep leading him on?"

"Like I said before. It's merely mutual between us," he replied coolly turning to go grab his stuff before blatantly stating. "It's none of your business anyway; you're already happily mated."

"And if Stiles finds his mate that night? What happens then?" Scott asked, ignoring the Alpha's statement. 

Derek casually shrugged. "Then I'd wish him and his mate the best."

Scott's eyes narrowed at his simple answer, inquiring further. "What if you happen to find your mate instead?"

"I won't."

"But what if it's _him_?" Scott emphasized, carefully observing the quick interchange of emotions on the Alpha's face. "What if he's your mate?"

A twitch popped on the side of the Alpha's sharp jaw. "That's unlikely possible," he stated in a clipped tone.

"Let's just say he is," Scott said then asked the question that sent a sudden freeze over Derek's body. "What if he wanted to reject you?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did."

The curt reply surprised the McCall Alpha, silencing his interrogation completely. He watched Derek walk around the lake house and to the back, disappearing in the back. It was strange to see the Hale Alpha distraught at a question relating to mates. He has heard of the Alpha arranged with many suitors over the years, but he turned them all down. No one knew why; everyone assumed it was his rebellious phase he was going through. However, rumors consisted of the Hale Alpha was once mated with another Alpha which was highly rare in pairings but accustomed for packs to flourish in power. It was known throughout the nation that the Alpha's mate was punished for her unethical actions. Though Scott wanted to know the full story, he never asked Derek about it, worrying if he might get his throat ripped off for sure. 

"Scott?"

He jumped when a gentle hand touched his shoulder. He sighed in relief when he saw it was his mate. "Sorry, Allison. I was just caught up in my thoughts."

She smiled as if she understood. She stroked smooth circles down his shoulder before asking, "Do you think it's safe for them to do this?"

Scott caught a glance of Stiles walking on the porch and ran into Derek. He watched the interaction between them, seeing a bright smile on the Omega's face as he ranted off on some topic. He also examined how the Alpha was attentive to every word that came out of his mouth; he even caught the smallest curve of a grin. Then Stiles planted a kiss on the Alpha's cheek who returned the gesture by nuzzling his head into the crook of his neck. Scott knew it was dangerous to converse someone else on a close intimate level (minus the mating part). It was considered an essential principal for any Alpha, Beta, and Omega to maintain abstinence from sexual activity until he or she has found their mate. It was depressing enough to begin falling for someone who is not your mate and wind up heartbroken when that person finds his or her mate.

Scott wanted to protect Stiles from that; he strongly needed him away from that mess. He knew how fragile he was even after all the years of being best friends, more like brothers. He certainly does not want to lose him into ODP. 

ODP is an acronym for Omega Depression Phase. It triggers Omegas into an unconscious state when a devastating event occurs, leaving them paralyzed as if they were electrocuted from the head and down. It was nothing like sub-space which is a common condition for Omega to fall under; it's not as fatal as ODP. He heard stories of Omegas that fell heavy into ODP and gradually lose the ability to feel. ODP also ended the ability of shifting for Omegas. There were some rehab centers across the country that served to revivify all Omegas whose lives were severely damaged from the disorder. 

"I don't know... I mean... No, maybe? Ugh!" He let out a frustrated growl which shortly stopped with the soothing touch of his mate. 

"I know it's frustrating for you to find out about this," Allison said softly, continuing to rub his shoulder. "But perhaps it could be for the best. I mean, Stiles always worried for not finding anyone for him and Derek—" She stopped, gulping down the glob of sadness down her throat.

"Allison." Scott coaxed her, wrapping his arms around her. "You don't have to say it."

She breathed in shakily, shutting her eyes to stop the tears from falling as she let her head snuggle on her mate's chest. "I understand what she did was inexcusably immoral. B-but I-I can't forget the fact that her actions were the reason that he changed so suddenly even when he—"she barely croaked out before a sob escaped from her lips.

"I know." Her mate said softly, letting his hands stroke her back comfortingly. "I know, Ally. You don't have to say it; I know."

Allison hiccuped, sobbing quietly. Scott's chest rumble, letting it vibrate against his mate to pacify her jittery body. Soon she calmed down allowing Scott to pull away and wipe away the stray tears from her cheeks. She smiled gratefully and kissed him chastely on the lips. He kissed back, letting the kiss last for a second longer before she pull back with teary eyes.

She exhaled before telling him. "Scott, we can't tell him."

"Allison, we must." Scott urged.

"No, we can't." She argued, "We need to let Derek tell him, _himself_."

"Like he's going to tell him anything!" Scott exclaimed.

"Scott, he's going to have to tell him eventually."

"And what if he doesn't?" Her mate growled out, anger shaking his body in small trembles. "What if he isn't his mate and winds up with someone else? What then? He won't know the truth that will destroy him more than the possibility of them being mates."

" **Scott**." Allison growled back softer, gaining his attention on her. "It's going to be all right. We just let them figure out things on their own."

"Allison," Scott sighed letting his anger be replaced by weariness of frustration. "I can't afford Stiles in getting hurt."

"And he won't babe," she said, placing her hands on her mate's cheeks. "Stiles is a tough one even though he wears his heart on his sleeve. He can manage in caring for himself and seek for protection from you once in awhile."

"But-"

Allison's hard, heavy stare silenced him. " _We_ will  not tell him, Scott. Even if we did, things would turn out bad for both of them." She paused, gazing to the sight of Stiles wrapped in Derek's arms. She let a light smile touch her lips shortly before getting erased by a frown and muttered in a solemn tone. "Besides, I don't want to get into an even more of a mess than my family already is with the Hales-especially Derek."

Scott nodded even though he desperately wanted to tell Stiles. For now, he would let it go and hope for the best that Stiles won't find out about the Alpha's secret.

Because if he did, then it would be the end for both of them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think we all can guess who was Derek's previous "mate" huh?
> 
> Allison does know the full story (but only from her family's point of view) and told Scott from what she knew. 
> 
> Derek's the only one who knows the REAL story (even though others have scraps of the details).
> 
> You will know the secret later on in the chapters. 
> 
> Also, mature scenes are coming up due to the taking place of the Mating Ceremony so please be aware of the tags. Remember, you don't have to read this story; I'm not forcing you. It is (COMPLETELY) up to you whether you want to read this or not. 
> 
> Another note: I have some free time along these couple weeks before reviews for finals. So there might be a couple of updates soon (I will be working on the next chapter after I post this one). But please know that I will be concentrating on reviewing for finals and may be absent for quite a while. I strive in making at least A's and B's in all of my courses and I need the time to focus in doing so. I hope you can understand...
> 
> Stay warm guys.
> 
> 'Til next time, lovelies.✌


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware of grammar mistakes. I will fix those up as soon as I can. 
> 
> Enjoy.

After the gang loaded the truck with their bags, they headed off to Hillcrest Peak. The small mountain was located on the far southern end outside the city limits of Beacon Hills. It was settled near the borderline of the Hale pack. Scott, Allison, Danny, Isaac and Lydia panicked when they realized they were heading towards the Hale territory.

Derek Hale merely ignored their concern, assuring them there was nothing to worry about. He was the Alpha and they were entering into his territory; everything was fine as long as he is present with the unknown pack mates.

Currently, Derek drove up the bumpy road towards the hiking spot; the others were in Scott's vehicle, and Erica and Boyd were in Jackson's Porsche.

His ears were getting a handful of the Omega's chatting. Stiles ranted off on the history background of comics due to the Alpha's subtle liking towards Marvel. 

Normally, Derek hated hearing the slightest of rant from anyone. He always got irked of some person's mouth babbling nonstop that would puncture his ear drums. He had enough from his sisters at home not to mention the constant bickering he'd receive whenever they got into mischief. It was worse when his mother would get involved.

However, he didn't find the Omega's chatting annoying. He actually liked how Stiles talked adamantly of such a topic.

Even though he apologized to Scott, things were still tensed between them.

It doesn't make the situation any better when Derek suggested (more like insisted) to the others that Stiles would be riding with him. 

Scott greatly disliked the idea but reluctantly let his best friend go with him once he got Stiles' affirmation. 

Derek turned on a narrow path, briefly glancing to the road and to Stiles who was still talking. The sound of gravel crunched and gritted under the tires like brittle eggshells cracking under pressure.

"We almost there?" Stiles asked. Finally taking a breather from the subject.

"Yeah, just a couple of miles and one more right turn." Derek told him.

The Omega nodded, turning his attention to the window and watched the greenery of the forest zoom by them. 

Turning to the right, they approached to an open area where a small pavilion settled at. A picnic bench was there along with the view of land. 

Derek parked the car and got out, walking to Stiles' side to open the door. 

He quietly thanked him, blushing a bit as he got out. 

The other vehicles parked beside them. Everyone got out, unloading a couple of bags while several (more likely the girls) went to go survey the area near by. 

"Well... It's nice out here." Danny said.

"Wait 'til you start hiking up Hillcrest. That view is far astounding than the one here," An unknown voice responded.

Everyone turned to see a girl standing a couple of feet away from them. Straight black hair sweeped past her shoulders, framing her perfectly molded face. The maroon shirt complimented her slim, fit frame along with the black jeans that showed off her long, muscled legs. 

The girl's piercing blue-green eyes fell upon Derek. Stiles felt a pain in chest as if he was violated by the gaze of the unknown she wolf on the Alpha. He pushed down the jealous growl, narrowing his eyes on her.

A smirk formed on the she wolf's lips. "Didn't know you were the type to hike, brother."

"Brother?!" The other exclaimed (with the exception of Boyd, Erica and Jackson).

Derek grunted. "Didn't I tell you to stay home?"

The girl shrugged. "As if I would listen to you," she said then directed her eyes on Stiles standing beside him. "Who's this little cutie?"

Stiles' cheeks reddened, moving closer to Derek's side to hide his blushing face.

The she wolf sniffed, blinking with a curious glint in her eyes. "An Omega. Really, Derek? Couldn't have told the pack or Mom about it?"

"It's no one's business." The Alpha snarled.

Stiles embarrassingly let out a whimper at the tremor of his growl. Wrapping an arm around his waist, the Alpha pulled the Omega completely against him. His chest rumbled to soothe the Omega's trembling body, nuzzling his chin against his cheek. Stiles mewled, rubbing his face into the Alpha's shirt.

The others were quietly observing the two interaction. Erica snapped a couple of photos as Allison and Lydia cooed. The guys stared blankly at the two although Scott and Jackson seemed to have identical scowls on their faces.

The she wolf was taken aback by the sudden cuddling of her brother and Omega. She never thought she would see her brooding brother be _so cuddly_ to an Omega. She let out a giggle, bringing the two out from their moment.

"Cora and Mom will definitely hear the end of this." She confirmed with a sly grin.

Derek groaned. "Please, don't tell them."

"Too late," another voice answered him.

Another girl emerged from behind the trees. Her body had the same physique as the other though her hair was cropped to above her shoulders and her eyes were a dark chocolate brown. She held a phone in her hand, holding it up to show the screen which had a picture of the two of them cuddling.

"Already sent it to Mom." The other she wolf smirked.

Derek growled.

The blue eyed she wolf patted his cheek. "Cheer up, bro. At least it wasn't actually _her_  who caught you." 

The Alpha groaned again sending a glare to both of the she wolves. 

The blue eyed she wolf contiuned her way onwards to the Omega. A cold, hard yet serious expression fell on her face sending chills down the Omega's spine. 

Stiles' feet scrambled backwards until his back came in contact with the trunk of a tree.

The she wolf stopped in front of him, eyes narrowing to a slit before flashing red eyes at him. 

"If he ever hurts you, let me know so I can rip his throat out with my teeth." She hissed, pulling her lips back to reveal sharp canines.

Stiles gulped, nodding. "Y-ye-yes, Alpha."

She nodded then immediately wrapped her arms around the petite Omega. She vaguely scented herself on him by rubbing her cheek on his neck. A smile crept on her face when she heard a vicious growl. Pulling away, she smiled at him.

"I forgot to properly introduce myself. I'm Laura," she said and pointed to the other she wolf who was wrestling Derek. "That's Cora with our big dumbass of a brother."

The said Alpha brought Cora down to the ground, landing with a groan. She glared upwards with a grimace on her face. "Try to go easy on me will ya?" She sneered.

Derek smirked leaning forward and flashed his red eyes. "Like I would ever to a pesky little sis like you."

Cora snarled flashing her yellow eyes back at him.

"Cora, leave him alone." Laura ordered. "We don't need another lecture from Mom."

She grumbled and stood, punching Derek on the arm as she walked away from him. He let out a low growl pinching her ear which earned him a kick on his midsection.

He grunted, letting her go to run off at the trail where they just went off from.

Laura rolled her eyes at their childish antics. "Well, we just wanted to check up on you brother." She threw a glance to Stiles and smiled coyly at her brother saying, "Make sure you play safe with this hottie."

Stiles choked on his spit, blushing hard while Derek simply glared.

Laura smiled sending a quick hello to Jackson, Boyd, and Erica before running off after Cora who was waiting for her at the end of the trail.

After the two left, everyone resumed unpacking. Derek took out several bags from the trunk, dumping them on the ground.

Stiles timidly asked him. "So, I take it that they're your sisters?"

Derek closed the trunk before turning around to answer his question. "Sadly, yes. Laura's the oldest and an Alpha like me. Cora is the youngest and came out to be a Beta."

"How come you're the Alpha of the pack instead of Laura?" He asked then quickly stammer out "If you don't mind me asking."

He didn't want to pry into the Alpha's business.

"Stiles, you're fine." He said, rubbing the Omega's arm. "Laura never wanted to be the Alpha even when my father was still in reign of the pack. She always insisted him that it was for me. It didn't had anything to do with the idea of a female Alpha in charge of a pack; there are some that have female Alphas. 

"She was—is— a strong Alpha who would certainly do an awesome job in heading the pack. But she somehow convinced the Council to let me have the position after father's death. It is custom for the eldest child of a pack to become the Head Alpha." Derek chuckled, grinning lightly as he's taken back to memories of his sister's stubbornness. "She's persistent in getting what she wants."

Stiles giggled. "I bet," he said.

Derek smiled, leaning in to kiss him on the lips.

Stiles hummed, lifting a hand to place it on his cheek covered in stubble. He shyly opened his mouth, letting the tip of his tongue lick the other pair of lips. The Alpha growled, wrapping both of his arms around the Omega's waist and slithered his tongue into the Omega's mouth. He groaned as their tongues explored the other's mouth, instantly changing the kiss from am innocenct to dirty. Stiles panted who now had his arms around the Alpha's neck. His fingers played the ends of the stray strands of hair, enjoying the rumbling of the Alpha's chest.

"Okay lovebirds! Let's get a move on before it gets dark." Lydia yelled, leading the others onto the trail.

Derek pulled away to where his lips still brushed up against the Omega's. "Ready to go on a hike?" He asked him.

Stiles smiled planting a quick kiss on his lips. "Ready to go anywhere with you."

* * *

They travelled for hours (though it was really two but Stiles was certain it was more than that). They hiked up the rocky path that got narrower and steeper.

Issac had climbed on Danny's back letting his Alpha carry him the rest of the hiking trail. Allison was still walking, assuring Scott numerous of times that she was fine. She was used to walking mountain trails with her family in the past. Erica was fine but Boyd ended up carrying her on his back like Issac. Jackson and Lydia were walking normally like Scott and Allison though no one noticed how the blonde Alpha's eyes would frequently check over the red haired Omega, making sure she was fine.

On the other hand, Stiles was cradled in Derek's arms. He happened to trip over a root of a tree, causing him to fall and sprain his ankle. Derek had to keep in his laughter because the pouting face on Stiles was too precious. Heck how he fell so suddenly when he pranced across the forest was beyond the Alpha's mind.

Although, he didn't mind holding the Omega close to him. It settled his restless inner Alpha. 

"How much further?" Stiles asked.

"Just about a few more miles then we should be there," Derek said. "Why? Getting tired already?"

Stiles scoffed. "Yeah—of you carrying me around like a baby."

Derek's sharp eyebrows rose. "Would you rather let me put you down?"

Stiles snuggled deeper in the embrace, mumbling. "Mmm, maybe after a while..."

The Alpha smirked.

After treading the last couple of miles, they finally reached the top of Hillcrest. Everyone was amazed at the wonderful view of the land below them. The sun setting in the horizon reflected off the landscape beautifully as if it was a canvas created by a painter. 

"Wow." Scott muttered.

"Nice," Danny said.

Stiles stared at the scene, wide eyes full of amazement. "It's so beautiful," he said softly.

"It is," Derek said.

Stiles turned to find the Alpha's gaze on him. 

He blushed, looking down at his hands. He played with the ends of his shirt, shivering at the light breeze that swept by them.

Noticing the Omega's movement, Derek immediately grabbed a jacket from the backpack. "Here," he said, placing it on the Omega's shoulders.

Stiles cuddled in the warmth of the jacket. His inner Omega purred contently when the Alpha's scent filtered into his nose. "Thanks," he told to the Alpha, bending his head back to fully look at him.

"You're welcome." Derek leaned forward to plant a kiss on the Omega's forehead. "Wouldn't want you to get a cold."

"No," Stiles agreed. "Especially since the Mating Ceremony is near and I can't afford not looking my best or else if my mate will reject me because of my lack of hotness—"

His worry was erased with the touch of lips upon his own. His eyes widened at the Alpha who was kissing him. He barely had the chance to kiss back since Derek was already pulling away.

"No one will ever reject you as their mate," Derek roughly spoke. "Because of they do, their throats will be ripped off by my teeth," he emphasized by pulling his lips back to show off the sharpened canines.

Stiles smiled gratefully and kissed him, being mindful of his canines. "And I surely call you up when that happens," he said.

"Let's hope it's for other reasons than that," Derek stated.

Stiles grinned, giggling when the Alpha brought him closer by placing him on his lap when they sat down on a smooth edge of a boulder. He rested his head on top of the Omega's whose head was nestled in the crevice of his neck.

Erica sneaked a photo of the two, quietly giggling as she showed it off to the others.

Allison smiled, saying. "That's a keeper."

And it certainly was for the Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know—i can feel my teeth getting rotten by the sweetness between these two.
> 
> Anyway, I am FINALLY on break! I even survived my first semester of uni! Now I can release for about a month 'til going back for the spring semester. 
> 
> Cora and Laura are introduced in this chapter. The Hale family is alive in this story even though I'm the TV series they aren't. 
> 
> More characters will be introduced later on in the story.
> 
> Also, since I am on break there may be more updates on this story and the other one as well.
> 
> Enjoy your holidays.
> 
> 'Til next time my lovely readers. ✌ x


	21. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: MATING CEREMONY IS HAPPENING IN THIS CHAPTER.
> 
> I REPEAT: THE MATING CEREMONY IS HAPPENING!
> 
> Enjoy.

**Two Months Later**

Stiles inhaled deeply. His hands clenched the the edges of the bathroom counter. He stood in front of his mirror, observing his reflection as he tried to clam down the rackous of his nerves jittering in his body for tonight.

Tonight was the night.

The night of the Mating Ceremony to finally take place.

Stiles has longed and dreaded this day to come.

Ever since he heard of the Mating Ceremony, he longed for finding his mate whom he'll live with forever. He wanted to have the lifestyle like his parents had as mates. His mother and father were the oddest of the bunch but completed each other with utmost love and support. 

A knock pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Stiles? You okay?"

"I'm fine, Mom." 

"All right," Claudia yelled through the other side of the door. "Meet your father and I downstairs once you're done."

"Okay." Stiles muttered, sighing as he took one last look at his reflection. He headed downstairs, finding his parents already by the door.

His mother smiled. "Oh, honey." She cooed, opening her arms out for him.

He gladly went into her embrace, hugging her back tightly. He desperately needed comfort before tonight.

They stayed in the embrace for a few moments before pulling away. Claudia had tears in her eyes. She brushed a stray lock of hair back from his face, caressing her son's cheek. 

"My baby's so beautiful." She crooned. "Isn't he, John?"

John chuckled. "Yes, he is."

"Mom." Stiles groaned, "I prefer being called handsome."

"No, handsome is for older Alphas like your father."

"Hey!" John whined.

"Shush! Omegas deserve to be called lovelier names than that." 

Stiles rolled his eyes, giggling. "Okay, Mom."

She smiled then moved aside to let John come forward. He pulled his son into a gentle but strong hug. Stiles pushed back the tears by closing his eyes. 

It was not only hard for the Omega but it was extremely harder for his father. John never thought the day of giving away his son to his future mate would come so soon. 

His voice was muffled due to his head was pressed on his son's clothed shoulder. "Let me know if your mate decides to reject you. Because I have plenty of bullets for him," he simply proclaimed.

Stiles chortled. "Okay, Dad."

Then with one final family group hug, they left to the school.

* * *

 

They arrived at the school, parking the car in the already crowded parking lot. Walking over to the field, they saw other people waiting for the ceremony to begin. Stiles held his mother's hand tightly like he used to when he was a child. He feared of what was about to come.

It was traditional for the parents of the unamted Alphas, Betas, and Omegas to bring their presented child to the Ceremony. They would lead them to their designated group before departing once they hear their son/daughter's howl of affirmation of the Mating. 

It was a bit of disturbing for Stiles. His parents were going to practically hear him and his mate consummate—that's if he finds one tonight.

"Stiles!" 

The Omega looked to see Lydia standing where the other Omegas were at. She waved when he met her eyes. 

He sent a smile towards her way before giving a last hug to his parents. Then he strode to where the red haired Omega was at.

"Hey, Stiles." She greeted him. "You ready?""

"Ready as I'll ever be," he answered.

Her cheerful tone changed to a more serious one. "Have you heard from you know who?"

Stiles grimaced, glancing at the other groups to see if he would see the familiar brooding Alpha. "No," he muttered.

It's been a depressing two months without any contact from Derek. The Omega hadn't heard from him since the week after the outing at the lakehouse. That was actually the last encounter he ever had with the Alpha. He tried calling him and sent texts day after day, but they were always ignored. The Alpha's absence at school neither settled the bitterness in his heart, believing that what they had was purely a fling that was easily thrown away.

Stiles knew it was too good to be true for him to be with someone. He knew he wasn't the Omega fitted for the most powerful Alpha.

A horn silenced all conversations, bringing everyone's attention to the front of the field.

Coach stood in the center with the Elders of the Council on either side of him. 

"Good evening to you all. Tonight marks the 50th anniversary of the Mating Ceremony!" He announced.

The people cheered in response.

"The young adults present this evening will take part in this anticipated event," He said, glancing over at the groups. "There are tents along several areas of the forest for the consummation. Of course not every single one of you will find your mate."

A part of Stiles broke at that statement.

"Those who do not find their mate will return back here on the field and will be assigned for the next one," Coach Monroe paused, saying in a more solemn tone. "This also goes for the ones who get rejected." 

Stiles bit his lip hard, sending a prayer up to the Moon Goddess for him to not land in that category.

"With that said—will all of the Omegas step forward?"

The group simultaneously did so.

"Omegas will be up first followed by the Betas and Alphas last. Remember follow your instincts and be one with your wolf," Coach Monroe advised.

All participants nodded. Stiles snuck a glance at Lydia who sent an encouraging nod to him. He sighed, wringing his wrists around as he readied himself for midnight. He felt his wolf getting stirred up with utmost adrenaline. 

"On your mark."

Stiles gulped, leaning forward in a sprinting position. He focused his eyes forward, ignoring everything around him. Nothing mattered except the run that would—hopefully—lead his mate to him.

"Get set."

He let a growl, allowing his eyes change to their brilliant amber color.

"GO!" 

The shot fired in the air pursued the shift. Stiles shot forward, pushing against several Omegas away. He let his instincts take over, letting the transformation come swiftly unto him. He jumped over a fallen log, shifting into his wolf form. 

He ran deeper into the woods, dodging trees and wooden debris. The Omega was thoughtful of his route, wanting to make the chase entertaining for his mate. He didn't want it to be easy for him.

Two shots rang out in the air, singling the incoming of the Betas and Alphas. 

Growls echoed in the forest, sending another dose of adrenaline in Stiles' veins. He moved faster, huffing and puffing as his legs carried me further away from the sound of growls.

Not much later, he heard a terrifying growl behind him. 

A burst of happiness bloomed in his chest at the thought of his mate finally catching up to him. He could feel the presence of him, yipping at the small nip on the end of his fluffy tail.

He reached to a clearing, ending up in the meadow which he previously admired of. The blue bonnets swayed with the light breeze, shining under the glow of the full moon. The Omega hardly had the chance to stop before a force collided into him.

He fell onto his back, whining and gazing upwards to a familiar pair of bright red orbs. 

The enormous wolf with fur black as night growled lowly at the Omega. Then a couple of moments later, the wolf morphed into the the Alpha that caught the Omega's heart strings into a tangle.

" **Shift**." 

Stiles whined but willingly submitted to the order. Once he was back in his human form, Stiles' body shook underneath the Alpha's heavy gaze. It was difficult to mind the fact both of them were naked and some body parts could be felt _very_ discreetly.

"D-Derek," he whispered in a shaky voice.

The said Alpha stared down at him with an unreadable expression. He lifted a hand, brushing his cheek gently.

The Omega purred, leaning in more into his touch. Maybe Stiles was wrong; maybe this night would be the end to all of his nightmares.

The hand was yanked away before Stiles could even bask in the warmth.

Meeting the Alpha's eyes, he gulped down the big lump in his throat.

The hidden emotion in the still red orbs did not lessen the haughty words that the Alpha gritted out.

"I, Derek Anthony Hale,—

 _No. No. No, He can't do this—_ Stiles' heart hammered out of his chest, threatening to burst at any moment. He felt the world closing in on him, losing the ability to breathe. He knew what the rest of that sentence was even with that specific tone. It was all too good to be true for Stiles to end up with someone as perfect like the Alpha in front of him.

If he thought it was better that way, then let it be so.

Without a second thought, he smashed his lips on the Alpha's. A trendil of tears streamed down his cheeks as he savoured what would be the last taste of the Alpha's mouth. Placing one more kiss on those lips, he forced himself to pull away.

Stiles breathed out heavily, lips quivering as he brokenly said.

"I, Stiles Stilinski, accept your rejec—"

Suddenly, his resigned acceptance was suppressed by a strong pair of lips crashing down on his own.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh... I didn't mean to do that. This will be continued in the next chapter. :)
> 
> I know I did a skip time frame but I thought it would be easier because I did not want to drag the story on. Also, I didn't want to stray off from the storyline either.
> 
> Next chapter will contain adult content. So please if you do not like that then don't read it. I am not forcing you to read it just know that the next chapter will consist sexual content.
> 
> Also, I am thinking to end the story with about 30 chapters or so... It depends on how I'll end the story. 
> 
> 'Til next time my lovely readers. ✌ x


	22. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Sexual Content is in this chapter—please do NOT read if it's NOT towards your liking.

Stiles stayed completely still to the unexpected kiss. Before he can react, the Alpha already pulled away.

"W-wh-why did you do t-that?" He managed to ask after a few moments from the shock prior to the Alpha's action. 

"Stiles, isn't it obvious?" Derek gruffly told him.

The Omega was confused, tilting his head to side and eyebrows furrowing cutely. He didn't understand what the Alpha was saying.

Derek brought a hand to place it on the Omega's cheek, rubbing it lightly with his thumb.

"I want you." 

Those words caused Stiles' heart to stop temporarily before picking up speed as if it would explode right out of his chest.

"Y-you do?" He inquired eagerly.

Derek's chest rumbled, vibrating directly on Stiles' chest. He leaned in to press his head into the Omega's neck, taking gulps of the sweet scent of him.

"Stiles," the Alpha said huskily. "I've always wanted you from the day you trespassed on my territory."  

Tears pricked the ends of Stiles' eyes, forming a whine to come out of his mouth. His arms instinctively wrap around the Alpha's neck, bringing his body closer to him. Nothing but joy filled his heart at the Alpha's acceptance. His inner Omega yipped happily, scratching below the surface to come out to meet his new mate.

Derek continued to scent mark him, rubbing down his side's with his large hands. Goosebumps formed as the rough pads of the Alpha's fingers glided across the Omega's soft skin. One hand trailed dangerously near southwards, chasing a soft whine to break out from the Omega's lips.

"D-Derek," Stiles whispered, voice cracking at the hot sensation that begun to blaze in his core. Everything was beginning to feel hot, causing him to squirm for a sense of coolness. He whimpered as he felt slick leaking out of him.

Derek growled when he smelt the delicious aroma of his mate, preparing himself for him. He had to control his wolf who was on the brink of claiming him within seconds.

"Stiles, you must tell me where." He rasped out. He paused, moaning when the Omega tightened his hold on him. 

"I-i-" Stiles barely responded as he continued to rub his erection against the Alpha's. He was trying to create friction between them to get rid of the scorching hot temperature that's engulfing his body.

A snarl rippled from Derek's mouth. He knew the Omega's heat was near and had to decide whether to mate with him there or in private. He preferred the latter but did not know what his mate wanted.

"Stiles, love." Derek groaned as the Omega rutted against him. "Let me move us somewhere else."

Stiles just whined. He wanted nothing more but to have his Alpha take him already. The burning raging on his body was becoming unbearable.

Without a second to lose, Derek immediately stood with Stiles in his arms. He skirted into the forest, growling loudly to scare off any bypassers. The Omega whined, shaking at the heavy tremor of his Alpha's growl. Derek shushed him by planting a kiss on his sweaty forehead. 

"Hold on, baby." He said as he dashed through the woods. "We're almost there Stiles. Then I'll take you and fill you up with my seed, so much that you'll be heavy with my pups."

Stiles mewled, clutching onto him tighter as the words caused more slick to seep out of him.

A small cabin came into view. Gravel circled the area around the cabin. Tiny bushes were set on both sides of it. The porch consisted of polished wooden framework with small steps at the entrance of the building.

Derek clambered onto the steps, managing to open the door with one hand. He kicked it close with his foot. 

Stiles' body trembled uncontrollably as he felt his mate take them deeper into the house. He pressed kisses anywhere he could reach on the Alpha, wanting to feel more of his skin on his lips. 

Derek growled in the back of his throat, loving the kisses his Omega was giving him. He steadily moved down a hall, twisting a knob from one of the doors.

He stumbled across the room as he made his way to the Queen sized bed that was covered with satin blue bedsheets. Throwing the Omega down first, he sprung on him and instantly crashed his mouth onto his. 

Stiles groaned, lifting his hands to the Alpha's hair. His fingers twisted into the silky mane, tightening when he felt his Alpha move them properly on the bed towards the headboard. He broke away to gasp for air, panting loudly like a dog.

The Alpha continued his trail of kisses from his mouth to his neck, nipping whenever he came up to a mole.

" _Derek Derek Derek Derek_ ," Stiles chanted.

" _Stiles_." Derek said in a huskier tone than before. He kissed his chest, placing a hand to play with his perky, pink nipples. His thumb pinched one as the other circled tantalizingly around the areola.

Stiles arched his back as the Alpha's hands stroked his nipples. Moans left from his mouth, sounding beyond better than a harlot's.

Derek observed his mate, feeling blood surge down to his nether regions. He loved how the Omega was responding to his touches. It sent shivers down his spine to personally watch his mate enjoying this. 

The Alpha stopped his ministrations and lifted his head to meet the Omega's gaze. 

Stiles whined, wanting the Alpha to continue.

"Stiles, I need to know if this is what you want." Derek said urgently.

The Omega groaned, throwing his arms around the Alpha's neck. "Derek, _please_." He pleaded, messaging his body against him.

A bloodthirsty growl ripped out from Derek's mouth. After hearing his Omega's pleas, he suddenly flipped them over with his mate  to be straddling on top of him.

Stiles squeaked, blushing at the position they were in. He covered his privates since it was clearly visible to the Alpha. He knew he wasn't as good-looking as him. His body curled in order to hide his imperfections.

"Don't." Derek said, gently slapping his mate's hands away to replace them with his own. "Don't hide away from me. You're so beautiful, baby."

Stiles shyly looked down at him, his cheeks reddening.

The Alpha leaned in. Hot breath hit on the Omega's lips, making him quiver with need.

"And I'm gonna show you just how fucking beautiful you are," He growled out, gliding his hands down to the Omega's behind to squeeze one plump mound.

Stiles made a sound between a groan and a mewl. He placed his hands on the Alpha's face, stroking his cheeks with hints of stubble. Then shifted himself directly on Derek's hips, moaning at the feel of the Alpha's appendage brushing in between his butt cheeks. Derek's eyes glowed red, flaring his nostrils at the heavy scent of slick pouring out of the Omega.

Stiles pulled his face closer to his, gazing into those hypnotizing orbs that contained a mixture of blue and green with golden specks. 

He purred sensually, sliding a hand down the Alpha's muscular upper torso.

"Then show me,  _Alpha_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Stiles and Derek finally got together!
> 
> I decided to not write the sexual interaction between these two. I'm not that great in writing any sexual scenes and was worried if I did so, I would go into too much detail.
> 
> The next chapter will be about the aftermath with several flashbacks of their mating. So please be aware of that.
> 
> Hope you all have a good year in 2017.
> 
> 'Til next time my lovely readers. ✌ x


	23. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BE AWARE: FLASHBACKS OF SEXUAL INTERCOURSE IS IN THIS CHAPTER.

The next morning came, gradually awakening the Omega from his slumber. His eyes fluttered open, groaning when he got blinded by the glare of sunlight. He turned around, sighing contentedly when the light bothered him no more. An arm that was apparently wrapped around his waist, tightened when he moved.

Stiles jerked, freaking out at the sudden grip on him but soon relaxed once he caught the soothing scent of timbre and mint.

Opening his eyes fully, he stared at the sight before him.

Sunlight filtered through the sheer white curtains, casting a light glow into the room. That glow shined upon Derek's face, illuminating his shape cheekbones sprinkled of stubble. His hair swept back with strands sticking up but ever so perfectly. No longer was his face so intimidating like he was known for, but rather in a complete state of tranquility.

Stiles was glad he was the first and last person to see this side of him.

It still seemed surreal for the Omega to believe that Derek Hale, the ruthless Alpha ever to rule the throne at such a young age, was _his_ Alpha. 

 _His_ **mate**.

He brushed his fingers lightly along the Alpha's cheek, smiling when he saw the tiny hint of a smile forming on his lips.

Those lips that touched every part of him...

Memories from last night flashed in his mind.

_Moans emitted from the Omega's lips as he felt the Alpha's hands travel everywhere on his body._

_"Oh, Derek." Stiles moaned, shifting his hips on the said Alpha's waist to create friction between them. Slick seeped out of him like a gushing river, dripping onto the Alpha's thighs._

_Derek growled. He kissed Stiles roughly on the lips as he let one of his hands part that wonderful arse of his, and brought the free one towards the slit. A finger slid down the crack, leaving the Omega trembling with need. Then it stroke the entrance of his hole teasingly, making the finger squelch with the slick that was flowing out._

_"A-ahhh! D-Derek!" Stiles screeched._

_"Shush, my love." Derek pressed his face into the Omega's neck, inhaling his aroma of peaches and cream. "I need to prepare you for my knot."_

_Stiles whimpered._

_Derek kept nuzzling his neck then sucked at the spot where he would very soon make him his._

_Stiles moaned, leaning his head back to allow the Alpha more access to his neck._

_Once Derek had him distracted, he slipped his finger in._

_The Omega gasped. The muscles around his hole immediately clamped on the intruding object._

_Derek coaxed him. "Stiles, you gotta relax. It won't hurt if you do so..._ **I** _won't hurt you."_

_Stiles trusted him and relaxed somewhat but his inner walls would always involuntary clench when the finger delved in deeper._

_A soothing sound rumbled from the Alpha's chest to calm down his mate's nerves. His hand grabbed one side of his tush, kneading expertedly like a baker tending to dough._

_The Omega eventually relaxed, letting the finger circle inside of him._

_Derek placed kisses on his neck as he inserted another finger._

_Stiles gasped, unconsciously pushing his hips back to the immense yet pleasurable pressure in his hole. He grasped the Alpha's biceps, moaning as the fingers scissored within his walls._

_Derek's lips trailed to his mouth, kissing with such passion that sent the Omega to pull away for air._

_"Derek. I-I can't—I n-need—" Stiles breathed out but moaned when he felt another finger slid inside of him._

_"What do you need, Stiles?" Derek urged._

_Stiles needed his knot badly, and he needed it now. But he couldn't function his mouth to say it._

_Derek growled, nipping his neck as he sunk his fingers inside the Omega's cavern up to the knuckles. His other hand squeezed the buttcheek hard, crushing the Omega's body to his._

_"_ **Tell me, Stiles."**

_"Your knot! Your knot! I need your knot, Alpha!" Stiles babbled under the power of the Alpha command._

_Derek let out a hungry growl pulling out his fingers as he readjusted the Omega on his waist._ _He grabbed his shaft that was heavy with seed, lining it up to the Omega's entrance._

_"It'll be easier for you to be on top. So you can control how much you want to take," he said to his Omega._

_Stiles nodded, then removed Derek's hands with his own. Then ever so slowly, he lowered himself on the thick appendage stopping when he felt his insides stretching out painfully as never before._ _He breathed out shakily, closing his eyes as he felt the burn enflame in his core as he sank more on the Alpha's shaft. He paused midway, trembling at the immense throbbing at his entrance._

_"Stiles," Derek called out to him. He sensed his mate's pain and quickly placed his hands on his lower torso, ready to take it away. "Love, are you okay?"_

_"Y-yeah, just that you're so huge." He replied in gasps._

_It was foreign for the Omega to ever have something up his arse other than the dildos that he used for his previous heats. Hence the fact that none could compare to the fullness and utter pleasure like the real thing._

_Derek snarled, sucking on his ear lobe and nibbling it a little._

_Stiles inhaled deeply before setting himself down completely onto him; their pelvises met end to end with each other. Both moaned at the feeling of them being connected for the first time._

_Derek had shut his eyes at the absolute warmth that covered his penis. His wolf cried out in pleasure, loving how the Omega's walls fitted around him._

_He restrained himself from thrusting out, waiting for the Omega to give him the signal._

_The Alpha moved his hands to his hips, his thumbs moving in soothing circles. "Take all the time you need, baby."_

_When Stiles felt the burn lessen a little, he moved his hips experimentally. Moans filtered out of his mouth at the hot sensation of the Alpha's dick brushing up against his walls. He did small figure eights, swaying hips side to side._

_"Stiles." Derek groaned out._

_Then the Omega brought himself off of him before sinking back straight down._

_The Alpha growled as he watched his Omega slowly lift himself up and down on his penis. His hands planted themselves on the Omega's slim love handles, gripping them firmly as his mate picked up speed. His nails dug in, creating little red crescent moon marks. He left sloppy kisses on his skin, gasping as the Omega rode him._

_"Fuck, baby." He moaned, wrapping his arms around the Omega to squeeze his backside._

_"Oooh, Derek. Shit!" Stiles replied back in a moan, throwing his head back as he felt the amazing pleasure of the Alpha's penis rubbing wonderfully in his walls. "You can move n-now."_

_Derek happily did so, planting his feet flat on the bed and thrusted his hips upwards. A growl sounded out from his lips when he felt his penis oppressed by the Omega's tight walls. He pulled him close, lifting his hips off the bed and thrusted into his mate at a leisurely pace._

_The sound of moans and slapping of skin were the only types of noise that filled the room. The bed shook underneath the two lovers, creaking at their every movement._

_Stiles gasped, rapidly bouncing on the Alpha's shaft as he chased for his release. His thighs begun to cramp from pushing himself too strongly, weakening by the minute. He whined when he couldn't find what he needed._

_"Baby—Fuck." Derek moved in faster and harder after listening to his Omega's whines._

_"Derek! It's not enough—I-I need—" Stiles gasped out._

_The Alpha understood and smoothly rolled them over, towering over the Omega as he thrusted in deeper and faster._

_Stiles mewled, clutching his hands onto the Alpha's shoulders with a short gasp as he felt the Alpha's penis tap on a certain part inside of him._

_Derek smirked, angling his hips directly to hit that same spot._

_Thrust after thrust he kept hitting the Omega's heat spot, adoring the noises his mouth made. Stiles tugged his face towards his, clashing their teeth together as he messily kissed the Alpha. He abruptly pulled back, feeling a burning sensation starting to boil in his lower abdomen. Not only did he feel that but his Alpha's penis increased in size soon catching onto his entrance._

_"Derek! I'm about to— Oh!" The Omega gasped, tightening his legs around the Alpha's waist as semen squirted from his prick. The sticky substance coated his chest, splattering on the Alpha's lower torso._

_Derek snarled loudly, feeling Stiles' walls seize his dick in a powerful hold. He howled as he thrusted once more, knot bursting in his lover's cavern. Then he ducked his head down to bite down on the gland located on the Omega's inner crevice of his neck._

_Stiles responded with his own howl, throwing his back as the Alpha's knot filled him up to the brim._

_"_ Stiles?"

The voice jolted the Omega away from his thoughts. He looked up to find Derek staring at him. He felt his rough fingers stroking his forearm.

"You all right?" He asked.

Stiles hummed, snuggling in the warmth of his mate. "Yeah, just thinking this is all just a dream."

Suddenly he found himself under the Alpha, who braced himself on his elbows.

Derek smirked at the surprise on his face, leaning in to skim his nose along his jaw. He loved how his scent was mixed with Stiles', causing his wolf to growl in contentment. His mouth sucked on the scarred bitemark, rolling his tongue over the rough surface.

"Now, why would you think that when you can feel my touch _everywhere_? Do I need to remind you what happened last night?" He asked with a nip on his neck.

"Hmm, I don't know..." Stiles trailed off, entangling his hands in his lover's hair as he felt himself getting lost in the sweet touch of him. "Mind helping refresh my memory, _my_ Alpha?"

A sensual growl rippled from Derek's mouth as he thrusted swiftly into his mate.

"Gladly, _my_ **mate**."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was hard for me to do and it was my first time ever writing such a sexual scene... 
> 
> I've never written the name of the male's organ so much in my life.
> 
> Please pardon any mistakes I will get to editing them as soon as I can.
> 
> There will be more sexual content in the future. If you do not favor this, then please do not read. Not every chapter will contain sexual activity so I will let you know which chapter does or doesn't.
> 
> Hope you all have a great and wonderful day.
> 
> 'Til next time my lovely readers. ✌ x


	24. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER. 
> 
> Please do not read if you are not in any favor of this.

After countless hours of cuddling and making love to each other, Derek and Stiles finally got of bed. They showered, caressing each other with the softest of touches which resulted into another love making session. Derek couldn't help himself taking the Omega twice against the wall. The sight of him under the water that cascaded down his body sent his wolf into a frenzy to claim him.

Derek turned off the water and slowly slipped out of the Omega's hole. 

Stiles whimpered. He felt both of their bodily fluids seep out of him, trailing down his leg.

The Alpha carried him out of the bath tub and placed him down gently on the ground. Stiles took a step forward, yelping when his leg gave out on him. Thankfully, Derek caught him in time before he fell.

"Are you all right?" 

"Yeah, just that my arse is so sore..." Stiles muttered, wincing at the throbbing pain on his behind.

Derek rubbed his ass with one hand, messaging the two plump globes firmly. He trailed it in between the cheek, fingers circling his red swollen entrance. Then he inserted two, black veins running up his arms as he begun to take away some of his Omega's pain.

Stiles gripped the counter, whimpering when Derek's fingers slipped in. He was about to protest when he felt his Alpha grasping his arse, thinking that he was trying to get him aroused but then all went away when he felt the ache on his ass slowly soothed away. He sighed in relief, his body sagging as the rest of the pain erased completely. 

The Alpha used his free hand to grab a towel from the rack beside them, placing it upon his narrow shoulders. Then he rubbed it softly all over his Omega's body. After he was done drying his lover's body, he grabbed a new pair of briefs that he carried in before they took a shower.

"Let me dress you, love." He said to him.

Stiles nodded, allowing his Alpha to kneel on the floor to gently lift one of his legs to slip it in through one of the holes of the briefs. Once he got both of his legs in, he pulled them up easily letting it snap snugly to Stiles' slim waist. Derek cheekily kissed a mole that was located under his bellybutton.

Stiles squeaked, pushing Derek's head away when his lips lingered on his skin. He didn't want any more blood flowing to his nether regions.

Derek chuckled and stood, gazing down at his flustered mate.

Mate.

Derek couldn't believe that this person who was standing before him is his mate. He believed that he would never find another after the devastation that was bestowed upon him. The years of anguish in being involved in bloodbaths with hundreds of packs across the country has once been rid of when he laid eyes on the Omega. He knew he had fallen in deep for him once he invaded his territory; thus, he'll never forget that day.

"Don't be laughing, mister." Stiles scolded him, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't think I can take another round of sex until my butt feels better."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Of course, my love. But unfortunately you're not the innocent one here."

"How is it my fault when you were the one sticking your enormous dick in me?" 

"You didn't complain about it last night." Derek mentioned, "Even I remembered you _specifically_ telling me to pound you harder and faster. You even praised me for having such a huge—"

Stiles slapped a hand over his mouth, cutting off the rest of his explanation. His cheeks flushed red in embarrassment to the Alpha's blunt response. "Okay, okay, okay! Don't need to go into details," He hissed.

Derek stayed quiet but slightly opened his mouth to lick the Omega's palm. 

Stiles let out a _manly_ squeal, furiously rubbing his hand on the towel that was next to him on the counter. Glaring at the Alpha, he said, "You could've moved my hand away with your own _hands_ instead of tongue."

"You didn't complain about that either when it was up in your hole," The older lover muttered which earned him a murderous glare from his Omega.

* * *

 

Stiles hummed as he moved the pan over the stove. He was currently making breakfast for he and his mate. Before he decided to cook, he curiously looked around inside the cabin. He barely remembers coming in such a simple yet nice house; all thanks to his unbearable heat. From the floor to the ceiling was polished wood, colors darkening at certain parts. The living room was furnished with a huge red velvet couch settled in front of a hearth. Several windows were set randomly across the room: one at the side of the couch and the other beside the front door. Walking from the living led you to the kitchen. Small but perfect space for a cooking place with a counter in the middle. There was a window above the sink, curtains parted to allow Stiles to look out to the sunny outside.

He softly whistled a random tune, stirring the eggs on the pan before switching to the other to flip the bacon.

A pair of arms wrapped around his waist, scaring him momentarily.

"Derek, don't do that!" He scolded, not bothering to turn around to face the Alpha. 

The Alpha just nuzzled his head in his mate's back. "Sorry, love. But I can't help finding you looking so sexy cooking while wearing my clothes." He whispered hotly. He loved how Stiles looked in his shirt. It was literally big on him, baggy in all places yet the loose collar showed off his mate's delectable collarbone. The shirt stopped above the midst of his thighs that were sending blood down to the Alpha's lower regions.

He began planting kisses along the expanse of his Omega's beautiful neck that still had marks from their previous love making.

"They are comfortable," Stiles simply stated, resuming his focus on cooking the food. 

Derek merely hummed, still kissing his neck. His lips moved up to his ear where he nibbled on the lobe.

Stiles pushed him away, rubbing his ear against his shoulder. "Derek," he groaned. "I'm trying to cook breakfast."

"I rather have something else for breakfast."

Stiles turned his head to look at the Alpha, scoffing. "Really? You could've told me that before now since I'm halfway d-"

Derek cut him off by placing a kiss on his lips. Stiles froze but soon relaxed into the kiss, placing a hand on top of the Alpha's that was on his waist. Their lips languidly moved together, starting off tentative and sweet until moments after it became intense and urgent. Stiles had to pull away to breathe. Derek continued his searing kisses down the Omega's neck, licking and biting on random areas. 

"Derek," Stiles whined, feeling his body inflame once he felt him suck on the bond mark. He squirmed in the Alpha's hold, wanting to escape but then again not wanting to. "Please, I have to finish-"

"I know, love. Just finish what you were doing as I enjoy _my_ breakfast."  Derek told him, running his hands up and down the Omega's slim curves hidden in the baggy shirt. His hands slowly dragged down to the bottom ends of the shirt and gradually rose it up with one hand. The other stroked his soft thigh tantalizingly as it skimmed upwards. A growl ripped from his throat when his hand touched nothing but smooth skin.

"Gosh, Stiles." He hissed, letting his hand gripping the Omega's slightly engorged member. "You have no idea what you do to me."

 Stiles whimpered, trying to turn his focus back on the food. However, his mind turned into mush when the Alpha's hand started to stroke his prick. His hand shook terribly, the spatula close to slipping away from his grasp. He bit down on his bottom lip, trying to hold in his moans as Derek continued stroking him. He felt his other hand move under the shirt and around his waist, sliding behind to grab a hold of one of his buttocks. 

The Omega jumped, almost tipping the pan over. Thankfully the grills underneath stopped it from doing so. He sighed in relief, mentally cursing Derek in his mind.

Derek payed no attention to it as he continued touching his mate all over. He squeezed the wonderful buttock of his Omega, before slipping his finger down the crack. He teased the entrance of his hole, circling around the outer part of it. 

Stiles' breath hitched, whimpering as he felt the digit slide in. His inner walls immediately seizing onto the intruding appendage. 

"Fuck," Derek growled, digging his head into the curve of his mate's neck and planting kisses there as he thrusted his finger in slow motions.

Stiles gasped, moaning as the digit massaged inside of him. With shaking hands, he finished cooking the eggs and set them off to the side. He moved to tend to the bacon but was stopped when he no longer felt the Alpha's hold on him. Ready to turn around, he let out a yelp when he felt something hotter and slimy enter in him.

He gripped the edge of the counter gasping out, "Derek!"

The Alpha grunted, sticking his tongue back into the Omega's entrance. His hands held his waist in a tight, secured hold as his tongue slurped up the slick that was starting to pour out of him. 

Stiles bent his head back, moans leaving out of his mouth as his Alpha did his dirty ministrations. His body curved backwards, throwing his hips back to feel more of the Alpha's tongue in him. Derek growled, tightening his grip on the Omega's waist to keep him from moving. Stiles whined, letting his head drop forward. His knuckles turned white, shaking tremendously as he tried to hold himself upright all the while withstand the pressure building down below. 

"D-Derek-Ah!" He squealed. Toes curling at the immense pressure about to burst from him. He panted as Derek continued licking and nipping his arse. "I-I think I'm about t-to-"

The Alpha spun him around in a flash, engulfing his hard member in his mouth. 

"Ngh...Gah! Aah! Oh, Alpha!" Stiles choked out as his hands entangled themselves into Derek's silky yet thick jet-black hair. His hips unconsciously thrusted forward, pulling on the roots of his Alpha's hair. 

Derek snarled, his grip tightening once again on his mate's slender hips as he continued his actions.

Stiles' body jerked forward as he threw his head back with a loud cry. " _D-Derek!"_

The Alpha still kept his mouth around him as he drank up his mate's release. He pulled away when no more came out, licking it a couple of times to savor the salty yet sweet taste. He stood, gazing down at his Omega who was breathing heavily and slouched against the counter. He switched the stove off, removing the pan of bacon and putting it on a plate beside the appliance. Then he moved over to his mate, wrapping his arms around him. He nuzzled his neck, licking the bond mark. Stiles whimpered softly, feeling lightheaded from the recent occurrence. He let his head drop onto his Alpha's bare chest. The tiny coarse hairs tickled his cheek.

Derek kissed his temple lovingly. "Thanks for the meal," He said with a grin like the cat who got the cream.

"This was only a one time thing, Sourwolf." Stiles grumbled.

The Alpha rolled eyes which (thankfully) his mate didn't see. "Of course, my love." 

The newly mated pair enjoyed the rest of the morning peacefully; that is until they received a call from the in-laws.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I just realized how late this update is.
> 
> I apologize for the inconvenience. I've been busy with school and been drowning in homework assignments. I will try to post updates whenever I have free time. 
> 
> Also, thank you all for the 2100+ kudos! I never thought this story would receive so many! Thank you so much!
> 
> Please keep in mind that this story will contain sexual content in the upcoming chapters. It is stated in the tags; be aware. I usually don't write sexual scenes and was really awkward writing this (so it may be not as good). 
> 
> On another note, I pray for our country and the world to find and live the dream in pure happiness. It may seem as if we will never achieve that dream but one day we will.... We just need to keep hold onto that last bit of hope.
> 
> 'Til next time my lovely readers. ✌x


	25. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I just want to give my deepest apologies for not updating as soon as I would. I have been extremely busy with college and haven't been able to have any free time to finish up a chapter. 
> 
> At first, I thought that people have stopped reading this story due to my lack of updates. But it turns out that you all still enjoy reading it which made me happy. So, here I am writing this chapter for you all at 3 o'clock in the morning (thank God I have no classes tomorrow).
> 
> On a side note, I will try to update as soon as I can whenever I above free time. Just bear with me because it's the second part of the semester at uni (which can be pretty hectic).
> 
> But until then, have a wonderful day/night my lovely readers. ✌x

Stiles and Derek were on the road to the Hale's residence. They received a call from Derek's mother who greatly requested the Alpha to bring his mate over. Stiles also got a call from his parents, telling him that they would meet them at the Hale's. The Omega tried to forget the idea of a formal meet and greet with the in-laws yet he knew the day would come when he would eventually have to.

He groaned, leaning back in the seat. Gnawing on his bottom lip, his eyes gazed to the scenery zooming by. He absolutely had no idea how the meeting would go.

A warm hand laid on top his which was on the middle console. Stiles turned to see his Alpha briefly meeting his eyes. 

"You okay?" Derek asked.

"If you ignore the fact that I'm about to get thoroughly examined by the most powerful Luna on the planet which happens to be your mother—yeah, I'm fine," Stiles replied in an uptight voice.

"Stiles."

"It's the truth, babe." He whined, "It'll be extremely impossible to get her approval."

"Love, she will approve of you being my mate." Derek confirmed, bringing their joined hands and turning them to plant a gentle kiss on the back of the Omega's. "Don't worry; everything's going to be all right."

If only that would ease the uncontrollable doubts in Stiles' mind.

***

They finally arrived at the Hale's residence. Stiles whistled quietly, taking in the sight of magnificent building. It was a two story house with a white porch at the entrance. White paint covered the structure leaving brown as the only other color which were the wooden frames of the windows. Stiles could just imagined what the interior would look like.

Derek parked the car on the side of the house. He got out and walked over to Stiles' side, opening the door for him and sticking out a hand. He quietly thanked him and took his hand, intertwining their fingers in a secured lock. The twists and knots in his stomach intensified when they reached to the porch, and climbed up the mini stairs. Before he knew it, they were standing before the door. Stiles inhaled deeply, gulping down his nervousness. 

Derek kissed his cheek and nudged his nose gently there as a sign of encouragement before bringing his free hand up to knock on the door. 

In less than a few seconds it seemed, the door opened revealing a woman with long, straight jet-black hair. A simple yet classy dress fitted her tall but slim figure, ending just above the ankles. Her skin was fair like porcelain with no trace of any blemish or mole. 

What Stiles found most intimidating of this woman was her jaded jeweled eyes. The color of green mixed with grey transfixed in a cold stare sent chills down Stiles' spine. 

There was no doubt that this woman was Talia Hale.

Derek spoke up first. "Hi, Mom."

The woman looked to him, raising an eyebrow. "That's all you can say to me 'Hi, mom' when I have not heard from you for months and suddenly find out that you found your mate less than three days ago. I knew I raised you better than that, Derek Anthony Hale."

Stiles caught a glance of his macho mate slightly flinching under the Luna's authoritative tone. He mentally snickered and prayed that he would catch more expressions like that often.

"I know, mother. I'm sorry for not visiting and notifying you earlier." Derek mumbled in shame.

"You better be," she said before moving her gaze to Stiles.

"I-it's nice to meet you, Ms. T-Talia Hale." Stiles greeted. Though on the inside, he mentally cursed himself for stuttering like an idiot.

There was no reply from the Hale Luna, herself.

Feeling dejected, Stiles averted his gaze to the floor while feeling embarrassed of ever thinking he would get her approval. He could just picture the disappointment on her face when she finally realized how he fails to be an Om—

His thoughts were completely disregarded when he was suddenly pulled into a steel rod hold. It took him a few moments to realize that Talia was hugging him! The most powerful Luna in the world is hugging him—Stiles Stilinski the odd ball of an Omega!

He barely had the chance to return the favor for the Hale Luna already pulled back. She moved her hands to the top of his shoulders, smiling warmly at him.

"And you must be Stiles. I am so proud that Derek found such a lovely mate like you," she said, letting hers hand gingerly touch his cheeks and brush back a few strands of hair back from his face. "It was about time that he found someone who could stand up to his moodiness."

"Mom," Derek grumbled.

"Oh, thank God." Stiles sighed in relief, grinning. "I thought I was the only one who had to tolerate his sour mood swings." 

"Stiles." His mate hissed.

The Omega laughed at the Alpha's cute pouting face Alpha. He leaned up to kiss the corner of his lips. "Just kidding babe—though it is the truth," he added.

Derek huffed irritably.

Talia chuckled watching the interaction between the two. "Please come in. I am just about finished preparing dinner," she told them.

They followed her into the house. Stiles stopped for a moment to glance around, awing at the quaint interior design of the house.

Laughter and voices seemed to coming from several rooms in the house. Little squeals and thudding of feet came trudging down the stairs, causing Stiles to see a little girl dressed in a cute yellow sun dress with flower designs. Her chesnut hair was put up in two little ponytails. 

"D-wrek!" She yelled as she threw herself off the last couple of stairs.

The Alpha lunged forward, catching her in his arms and swung her around as if she was an airplane. The little girl's giggles mixed in with his deep chuckles. Stiles felt something inside of him turn blissfully warm at the sight of Derek interacting with a child. He had to stop himself from imagining Derek with children of their own.

"Malia!" Talia scolded, "You know better than throwing yourself off the staircase like that young lady."

The little girl whined pitifully, "Sorry, Auntie 'Lia."

"It's okay, mom." Derek said, lifting the girl properly in his arms so she was placed on his hip. "She was just excited to see her best cousin in the world, isn't that right Malia?" He asked her.

"Yep!" She replied cheerfully.

He chuckled, placing a light kiss on her cheek before turning themselves around to face Stiles. "Malia," he told her pointing at his Omega. "I want you to meet my mate—Stiles. Stiles, this little daredevil princess otherwise known as my little cousin is Malia."

Stiles smiled, waving to the little girl. "It's nice to meet you, little one."

Malia tilted her head to the side asking. "What's a Stiles?" 

"It's a nickname that I go by because my real name is too hard for anyone to pronounce." He explained to her. "Just like how you have one which everyone calls you."

"Daddy always calls me the devil child." She said. 

Stiles chuckled. "Well, I don't see why since you're too beautiful to be called such a thing."

Malia beamed then motioned Derek to come closer with a crook of her finger. He did and the little girl leaned in cupping her tiny hands to whisper rather very loudly in his ear. (Talia and Stiles could hear every word thanks to super hearing). 

"I like him," she said.

A brilliant smile formed on Derek's lips, putting those bunny teeth on display which Stiles found them to be very cute. As he shifted his gaze to his mate, Stiles felt as if his heart stopped beating completely when he distinctively heard three words in his head.

_I love him._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized it's been close to three months since updating this story... Oops.


	26. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know if anyone still reads this...
> 
> If so, then—
> 
> NOTE: SEXUAL CONTENT IS TOWARDS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. Please do NOT read if it does not appeal to your favor.

Through the remainder of the evening, Stiles stayed quiet and only spoke whenever someone asked him a question or talked directly to him. He barely shot a glance to Derek, blatantly ignoring him which made the Alpha to bristle under irritation.

Derek wanted to ask his mate why he was suddenly ignoring him. He tried so hard to think of what he had done wrong, but couldn't come up with anything that screamed out wrong! It was frustrating the Alpha to no end. 

They were currently sitting down around the table as dinner was served. Stiles' parents had came over a while ago. Both were thrilled to see the newly bonded mate's though the happiness didn't shone as lively as theirs did in Stiles' eyes. 

Derek and Stiles sat side by side while Talia sat at one end of the table and John Stilinski at the other end. Claudia was seated on the left of John, talking animatedly to Laura and Cora who were seated beside each other and on the opposite side from Claudia. Derek's Uncle, Peter (who seemed to creep Stiles every time when he met his eyes) sat in front of Derek as his wife was sitting on his left side and his daughter Malia on the right. The little girl was eating and babbling to Stiles who struggled to smile whenever she asked him a question in her perky voice.

Stiles still wouldn't meet Derek's eyes no matter how hard his Alpha tried to get him to do so. He would feel his Alpha's hand brush causally against his in which he would pull his away. Another try resulted in his mate leaning closer to him to which Stiles leaned farther back. Heck, Derek even accidentally bumped his shoulder against his, making him spill several peas on the floor and receiving nothing more but an indignant huff from his mate.

He tried and tried to gain his mate's attention but failed every time.

The Omega was too much deep in his thoughts that were swirling around and around repeatedly in his head. The three words he had heard previously was causing a turmoil of emotions churn in his stomach. He felt a headache forming, wincing when the sides of his head would throb slightly. 

"Stiles?"

The Omega blinked, slowly bringing his head up to seek who was speaking to him. He saw his mother looking at him in concern.

"Yeah?" He said though cleared his throat due to his raspy voice cracked a bit.

"Are you okay, sweetie? You barely touched your food." Claudia frowned.

"I told you to not eat my sister's cooking, Stiles." Peter countered as he wiped away sauce on Malia's cheeks. "Her food contains nothing but food posioning."

"Peter." Derek growled.

"Derek, calm down." Stiles chided. 

The Alpha's eyes widened a bit. A burst of happiness bloomed in his heart when he finally heard his mate speak to him even if he was scolding him.

"Peter you best shut your mouth if you know what's good for you," Talia said in a snarky tone as she glared at him. Peter just rolled his eyes and resumed eating.

"Stiles," she said. Her gaze softened when she looked at him. "Is the food good? You don't have to eat it if you don't want to."

"No, no no! It's fine—actually more than fine. It delicious!" Stiles exclaimed. 

"Then what's wrong Stiles?" 

He gulped dryly, trying to block out the intense stare coming from beside him. "I-I, um, just feel a bit woozy," he told her.

"Do you have a headache?" Claudia inquired and looked about ready to tend to her son.

Stiles nodded, smiling grimly. "Yeah, though it wasn't as bad as it was before." 

"Why don't you go upstairs and rest?" Talia suggested.

Derek immediately stood up after wiping his mouth with a napkin which he dropped back onto the table. He looked down at his mate as he held a hand out. "I'll take you to my room where you will rest."

Stiles was about to protest, but the immense gaze from his Alpha instantly silenced them.

He slowly stood, giving him thanks to Talia and wasn't able to finish telling everyone good bye because Derek had already grabbed his hand and was pulling him out of the dining room. He figured they were going upstairs but was bewildered when his Alpha led them through the kitchen and out the back door.

They walked out into the chilly air. The Sun had already set, letting the Moon shine brilliantly down onto the woods. Its light made the forest hauntingly beautiful with the shadows from the tall trees that allowed intricate swirls of light onto the grassy ground.

"W-wait! Hold on-Derek!" Stiles yelped as he was being pulled by his Alpha who hadn't let go of him. He tried digging his shoes into the ground to stop but profoundly failed due to his Alpha's strength.

Derek ignored his protests and proceeded striding in the woods. Once they were a good couple of feet away from the house and farther in the woods, he turned around and looked down at his mate with such immensity.

Stiles gulped, slightly trembling under his Alpha's gaze. "D-Derek?"

The Alpha stared at him before speaking in a cold, clipped tone. "What was that back there, Stiles?"

The Omega stayed silent, swallowing down his nerves before replying in an constrained voice. 

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit." Derek snarled. His eyes changed to bloody red. "Tell me what's wrong, Stiles." He growled out.

"Derek, please." Stiles begged. He didn't want to tell him. He wasn't sure how to explain without angering his Alpha anymore. Heck, it was hurting him to see his Alpha going berserk at the moment.

Derek was half-shifted: ears with pointy tips and the scruff of fur lining along his jaw. Growls and snarls left his mouth as he stared down his Omega.

"Tell me this, Stiles." His words were slurred with those sharp canines of his. "Do you regret?"

"Regret what?"

"Being. My. Mate." He pronounced each word with a snarl ripping from his throat. 

Stiles gasped. "No, no, no. Derek." His head shook frantically as he stepped forward, ignoring the fact that he was inputting himself in danger of a raging Alpha. But this Alpha was his whom he trusted that he would not harm him. His hands cradled the Alpha's cheeks, coarse fur scraping his palms. His eyes gazed into deafening red ones then he spoke in a firm voice.

"I am honored to be your mate, Derek Anthony Hale. Never have I ever had an ounce of regret towards that."

The Alpha's eyes lost a bit of anger though the immensity still remained. "Then explain why you ignored me all evening long," he said gruffly.

Stiles sighed. "I-I can't tell you because—" he stopped, pulling away from the Alpha. His hands wiped away the tears that escaped silently down his cheeks. 

Derek's mood immediately changed once he saw his mate in tears. He gathered him in his arms, holding him close to his chest. 

"Stiles, love. What's wrong?" He asked, rubbing smoothing circles on his back.

"I-I don't k-kn-know! I don't even know why I'm crying all of a s-s-sudde-n!" Stiles exclaimed, crying more when he couldn't form a proper sentence without a sob choking his throat.

"Shh, love. It's okay—its all right, baby." Derek crooned while laying his head on top of his head.

"No, its not! Especially when you just burst out your love out to me!"

Complete silence settled around them. Tension seeped into the atmosphere so thick that neither of the two individuals dared to move or speak.

Meanwhile, Stiles was mentally cursing himself for babbling out of the blue. He even cursed himself for being a big mouth that seemed to control itself rather than letting his brain have that obligation.

"Y-you declared your l-love to me after Malia whispered in your ear," Stiles elaborated, wanting to get it off of his chest before the pain further scourges inside of him. His sobs slowed down to hiccups that kept messing him up to speak clearly. "You turn, smiling at me. I swore—no _know_ —that you didn't say a word. But I heard those three words... In my head," he whispered out the last part.

His hands clenched into fists as his eyes shut closed when the Alpha stayed silent. Worry began to crowd him in, overwhelming him with thousands of scenarios of how this was going to end. His fear intensified with the Alpha's prolonged silence.

Suddenly he is pushed away. A cool finger was placed under his chin. Lifting his head, his eyes gazed deeply into the mesmerizing mixture of blue and green. 

"Stiles." The Alpha spoke in a voice so soft that it wouldn't be heard if the Omega was miles away. "Do you really think I would not love an incredible person like you?"

Before Stiles could even answer, Derek brought his head down to plant a searing kiss on his lips. He whined when the Alpha's tongue probed into his, playing and lapping against his own. His hands clenched onto the Alpha's shirt, pulling himself closer as he turned his head to deepen the kiss. 

A growl vibrated between them, muffled due to the kiss. 

Stiles had no idea when their clothes were taken off or how he was pressed up against a tree. All he knew was that he was enjoying the wonderful kisses his Alpha was giving him as well as they groped each other purely on skin-to-skin. 

The Alpha snarled, loving how his Omega was letting out his pheromones. A hand crept down his lean torso, skimming down the heavenly soft skin to the hard appendage that was begging for attention. He wrapped his hand around it, giving it a squeeze.

"Ah, Derek!" Stiles cried out, gripping his mate's biceps. 

A growl rumbled through the Alpha's chest as he kissed vigorously down the Omega's neck, nipping at the mark. He placed his left leg in between his mate's, rubbing his thigh against his hard prick. Stiles moaned, throwing his head back as he let his Alpha ruin him. He felt his behind getting soaked, slick dribbling out from between his cheeks. Whines emitted from his mouth as he suddenly jumped on his Alpha, wrapping them tightly around his waist as he clashed their lips fiercefully in a kiss.

Derek snarled, hefting his beautiful Omega with his hands on that glorious ass of his. He dug his fingers in those mounds, scraping them deeper into the smooth skin.

Stiles mewled, rubbing himself more on his Alpha until his moves changed to intense humping. He continued to do so since he was struggling to find release. 

"Stiles, wait baby." Derek snarled out, grabbing a hold of his hip with one hand to stop him while the other remained on his ass.

Stiles panted, looking at his Alpha. "W-what is it, Derek?" He asked breathlessly. He was confused why his Alpha stopped him all of a sudden. 

Derek gulped, forcing himself to calm down because his mate was so breathtaking under the moonlight. The moon seemed to make his skin glow magnificently as if he was made of pure white marble with the decorations of dark moles scattered everywhere. His hair matted of sweat was slicked back, revealing his beautiful face that held those fiery whiskey eyes he so adored. Not to mention the perfect pink cupid lips he loved to ravished.

His thumb rubbed smoothing circles on his hip as he spoke in a huskier tone. "Run for me, love."

Still entranced in a lust-driven gaze, Stiles hardly understood what his Alpha just told him. "What?" He asked.

Derek huffed out a chuckle. "I want us to try mating in our... Uh—wolf forms." He mumbled with redness flaming from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. 

Stiles cooed at the sight of his Alpha being bashful with cheeks as red as apples. He wrapped his arms loosely around his neck, bringing their heads closer. "Why are you getting all embarrassed for? You can ask and tell me anything. I was actually craving for a chase, Alpha." He said with a sensual grin.

Derek growled, giving a firm squeeze on his Omega's ass. "You were, my sweet Omega?" He replied in a husky tone.

Stiles felt more slick drip out of him at the pet name. He leaned in, brushing his lips against the Alpha's. "Yeah, I was." He said as he took in Derek's bottom lip between his, sloppily kissing him and nipping it with his teeth. He let it go before the Alpha could even kiss back. A coy smirk appeared on his lips as he purred.

"I wanna see how fast you can catch me."

A full out growl ripped out of the Alpha's throat at his mate's statement. He quickly grasped his Omega towards him, kissing him deeply before pulling away and setting him down on the ground. 

"You have five minutes," he proclaimed. He backed away from him, restraining himself to go back and claim his mate. He shouldn't have given him a head start but the idea of chasing his mate thrilled him to take the challenge.

Stiles nodded before letting the transformation take over. His body shuddered before he found himself on the ground. The red-eye wolf looked up at the Alpha whose eyes instantly changed to fiery red. His body shook heavily with the tremors passing down as if he was going to combust soon.

Deciding to break the Alpha's control further, Stiles layed on the ground and rolled onto his back, rubbing his body against the rocky ground to mark his scent. He praised himself when he saw Derek growl ferociously. 

The Omega got up and turned to leave since he thought that his scent was potent enough. Though his head turned to glance back at the struggling Alpha. He flicked his tail upwards, lifting it up to reveal his leaking, wet pucker-rose while wiggling his bottom.

_"Come and get it, **Alpha**."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles can be such a tease.
> 
> Hello everyone! I am ALIVE. I deeply apologise for not updating for like 4 months ( I think?). Honestly, I can't even remember when I last updated this story. I am finally on summer break and have free time before I go back to uni. 
> 
> I am going to continue to update though I have and my mind to finish this story before the other. In other words, once this story is finish I will update the other one (A Needy Cheerleader). 
> 
> So please bear with me updating because not only am I free from school (temporarily), I also am free to gaining back the hours that were lost due to uni-life.
> 
> Thank you all and the next chapter may consist some love scenes between the two love birds. (To be honest, I was a bit uncomfortable writing this out because I didn't want to go into too much detail).
> 
> Til next time my lovely readers. :)


	27. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER (characters are in their wolf forms) and THROUGHOUT the chapter.
> 
> Do not read if it's not in your favor.

Somewhere deep in the woods, cries and growls were heard inside a cave with small intricate vines curtaining the entrance. It concealed all prying eyes as two wolves spent their mating in peace.

An Alpha in jet black fur was currently thrusting into a small red brown wolf, whose body was half laying on the ground by the Alpha's front legs wrapped around his waist. Whimpers escaped from his mouth as the Alpha pounded fervently into him. His nails scrapped across the stone floor as he tried to pull himself away. He felt the Alpha's penis painfully stretch him further whenever it was pushed into his wet hole.

The Alpha growled, leaning over to bite down on the back of his Omega's neck. His teeth dug into his fur with no sign of hurting him, but as a hold to prevent his mate from squirming. He used his hind legs to support himself while claiming his mate savagely like any other Alpha in wolf form would.

 _"Derek."_  Stiles whined, ears flattening against his head as the Alpha's shaft pounded mercilessly into his leaking open entrance. With every thrust, he felt searing pain raptured within his inner walls and attempted to crawl forward. Only he was jerked back by his Alpha's jaw (which still hadn't loosened its hold on his neck).

It was proven that mating between Alphas, Betas, and Omegas were classified to be more painful than in human forms. Alphas were known to be more possessive than regularly, tending to claim their mate's visciously as if they were going to loose them. Additionally, their knots were proclaimed to be more... profound than it normally was.

The Alpha snarled as he felt the head of his shaft swelling full of seed like a balloon. Several drops of semen dripped to the ground from the head of his penis, which he immediately input it back into the Omega. A growled ripped from his lips when his mate's hot walls clamped onto it, suffocating it like a boa constrictor.

 ** _"Stiles."_** His jaw tightened as he rapidly thrust into his mate, seeking for his release. His hinds legs were faltering with every thrust of his, causing himself to slip. He was lucky enough to upright himself and continue pursuing his mate.

The Omega whimpered, eyes screwing shut as the Alpha claimed him. The shaft seemed to increase in size every time it was inserted in him. The slick pouring out of his hole was hardly enough to lessen the pain as the Alpha claimed him. A low cry emitted from his lips as he neared his climax, breath hitching in his throat when he felt his Alpha's shaft brush against his sweet spot. White stars struck behind his eyelids as he came, painting the stone floor white. 

With one final and powerful thrust, his knot exploded into his mate. Seed burst from the head like an explosion, filling the Omega's womb. The Alpha threw his head back, howling as his mate's walls latched onto his knot in a secure hold. It was as if it were sucking every last drop of his seed which the Alpha had to offer.

Stiles mewled, falling limply on the ground. Nothing but pure bliss washed over his body. 

_"Stiles, love. Are you all right?"_

The Omega simply hummed, laying his head on his front paws. His eyes closed as fatigue took over his body. Soft purrs emitted from his mouth as Stiles preened under his Alpha's care. The soothing licks of his rough tongue against his soft fur and occasional nuzzles soon lulled him to sleep.

* * *

 

Derek crouched low to the ground, keeping his gaze straight on the doe standing a few feet away from him. His tail swished side to side, eyes watching every move of his prey.

After tending care to his mate, he sought off to find food for him. He knew that Stiles was exhausted after their extrenous activities especially in their wolf forms. He travelled a couple of yards from the cave, not wanting to leave his Omega so long by himself.

Derek stalked towards its prey, being cautious of where to step. His body lowered more to the forest floor, waiting for the moment to capture his meal. Crawling closer to the gentle creature, he happened to step on a twig. Snapping away the silence of the woods.

The doe's head snapped up, ears pointed upwards. Its eyes were directed to where it came from.

Derek mentally cursed himself for breaking his cover. The deer was already going to make a run for it. Without wanting its prey to leave out of his sight, he jumped out from the bushes.

The deer throttled backwards, turning to escape but the Alpha had already pounced on it. His massive paws with long, sharp talons punctured its sides, getting a firm grip on the jumpy creature. He tackled it down to the ground, latching his jaw on its neck. He bit down until he heard a snap, signifying the preys defeat.

He dragged his hunt towards a tree where he hid two white rabbits he had caught earlier. Derek positioned the deer onto his back then proceeded to carry the two rabbits with his mouth. After gathering his prizes, he trotted back to the cave.

As he neared the cave, he let out a soft howl to alert his arrival to his mate.

Stiles slowly opened his eyes, whining when he heard his Alpha's call. He barked back, picking up his head to see his mate walk through the entrance. His stomach growled when his nose caught the scent of bloody meat. He sat up on his haunches, eagerly waiting to see what his Alpha brought.

Derek strode to his Omega. Stopping before him, he put down the two rabbits in front of the Omega. His head turned to crap the other bigger carcass from his back, placing it beside the others. He puffed out his chest in pure graitifaction as he presented his successful hunt to his Omega.

Stiles yipped at the presence of his Alpha's catches. He went to him, licking his jaw lovingly. He nuzzled his snout in his Alpha's neck.

 _"Thank you, Alpha."_ Stiles purred in appreciation.

Derek growled in pride to the accomplishment of providing for his mate. He butted their heads together, nipping his right ear. _"Anything for you, my love. Now, please eat."_

Stiles gave one more lick to his face before turning to devour the wonderful food his Alpha brought him. He decided to start with the doe, wanting to save the small preys for later. He tore through the tough outer skin with his claws. He whined when he couldn't get most of it off. 

Derek huffed and  gently pushed his mate to the side. He easily ripped it away with his own powerful claws. Stiles looked in bizarreness as his mate tore the meal in consumable parts for him. He rubbed against him, licking and nipping his fur in gratitude. Derek crooned, nudging his mate to eat once he finished tearing off the outer layer. 

Stiles dug in, messily chomping down the meat. He briefly stopped when he noticed the Alpha just standing there and watching him eat.

_"Derek, why don't you eat?"_

He snorted, rolling his eyes. _"It's for you, Stiles. I'm fine."_

Stiles whined pitifully, beckoning his mate to come over and eat with him. _"At least eat something, babe. Besides I won't be able to finish this wonderful big meal all by myself."_

Derek huffed in defeat, walking over to tear off the flesh of the doe's leg. He glanced at him with the meat hanging out of his jaw.

_"There, happy?"_

Stiles barked. _"Extremely,"_ he replied before going back to fulfill the hunger in his stomach.

The two ate peacefully. Stiles pleaded Derek to eat more once he finished his portion. The Alpha growled but eventually appeased to his mate's wishes, eating one of the rabbits he had caught. He saved the other for Stiles.

When nothing but bones remained, the two relaxed, laying on the stone floor next to each other. They basked in tranquility represented by each other. Stiles took the authority to clean his Alpha's muzzle, licking away the blood that painted it around his lips. Derek closed his eyes as his Omega tended to him. Wanting to play around, Stiles leaned over nipping the black wolf's ear hard.

Derek yelped. His head whirled to growl at his mate, lifting a paw to rub the stinging pain away. Stiles whined apologetically, giving his ear tentative care with gentle licks of his tongue. The Alpha huffed as he returned the favor.

Stiles whined, wanting to finish cleaning him but was cut off by a quick, viscious growl. He sulked as his Alpha continued to clean him, trailing his tongue from the top of his head to the bottom of his body. 

Stiles' tail swayed teasingly under the Alpha's ministrations. The tip poking the edge of his snout in which he nipped. Stiles yipped, laying his head down on his paws and closing his eyes while his Alpha groomed him.

When the tail moved over to side and displayed the Omega's precious hole, Derek decided to tease his little mate. He dug his muzzle up against his mate's gaping hole. Dried up cum lined around the entrance along with drops of bodily fluids splattered around the area. His tongue darted out, licking away the sweet and salty taste of their mixed semen. Stiles mewled, unconsciously pushing his bottom back to prompt the Alpha to give him more.

Derek growled, furiously licking the moist hole. Just seeing that pucker rose grasp nothing but pure air with slick slowly dripping out of it provoked the Alpha to claim his mate once again.

* * *

 

"Oh, hah—Ah! Oh, Derek. Yes-hah!" Stiles cried out, moving his hips to meet his Alpha's thrusts. Sweat coated their bodies as they connected their bodies into a harsh but magnificent mating. He was pinned to the ground with his wrists grasped tightly in the Alpha's. His legs were wrapped around his waist, digging the heels of his feet onto the bottom of Derek's spine whenever his penis tapped his sweet spot.

It took them a while to transform back into their human forms. The Alpha decided to take him over and over, barely letting him catch his breath. After endless rounds of sex, they were finally able to shift only to delve into yet another round. 

Derek growled, thrusting harder and deeper into him. Snarls ripped apart his lips when the Omega's caverns clasped onto his shaft like it were sucking him further in. He plowed into him, snapping his hips ferociously. His eyes bled red, probing through the Omega's. Stiles screwed his eyes shut, letting his head roll back.

"Fuck, Stiles. You're so _fucking_ tight." He rasped, leaning his head down to mouth over the mating mark. Letting his tongue lick over it with a couple of bites.

Stiles moaned to the sparks igniting when he felt his Alpha touch the bond. His body arched in longing for more pleasure, causing whines escape from his lips. He wanted so bad to touch his Alpha but couldn't with the steel grip constricting them.

"D-Derek, please— _hah_!" Stiles gasped.

"What, my love?" He asked in a chorus of growls. He moved his wrists in one hand as he brought his free one to tenderly caress his cheek. "Tell me what you need, my dear Omega." He whispered hotly against his skin. " **Tell me.** "

"Nng! Gah!—y-your knot!" Stiles cried out, arching his body off the ground. The Alpha had slowed his thrusts, allowing his hips to hardly nudge his sweet spot. Sobs broke out as he yelled. "Knot knot! Please, fill me with your pups **Alpha**!"

A snarl rippled from the Alpha's chest, resuming his thrusts. His hands seemed to release their hold on Stiles' wrists. The Omega instantly clutched onto his building biceps, leading one hand to clasp to the back of his head and bringing their heads together to kiss. Derek growled, biting his bottom lip and sucking on it. 

"Yes, Derek, yes! _Fuck_! Yeah, right there! **Oh** , **_shit_**!" Stiles groaned as the Alpha's shaft jammed his sweet spot. Pants left from his mouth that was wide open, drool seeping out from the corners of his lips.

Derek hissed in pain as his mate dragged his blunt nails down his back. Staying momentarily in him, his arms held his body against his before sitting back on his haunches and bringing Stiles on his lap. He watched as his fiery Omega took charge and bounced up and down on his shaft. He admired how wonderfully sexy he looked: head thrown back to show off that beautiful, white plaster neck speckled of moles. A sheet of sweat blanketed his skin, raining down into tiny droplets. It practically made his body even more magnificent. His hands roamed all over his body, loving how much different the roughness of his skin contrast to the smooth texture of his lovely mate's body.

"Derek, I'm g-gonna—" Stiles gasped breathlessly. His movements faltering every time he went down on the Alpha's penis.

"Come for me, Stiles. Come, my Omega." He murmured into the side of his neck. Opening his mouth wide with elongated teeth to reopen the mark.

Stiles screamed out when the Alpha's canines sunk into his skin. White fluids squirted out from his prick, splattering the Alpha's lower torso. He went limp, falling forward on the Alpha's strong chest.

Derek growled pulling away from his neck and licking away the blood that was seeping out from the bite. He kept thrusting desperately into his body. His knot finally popped, catching onto the rim of his Omega's hole and pushing it even further to allow his seed travel properly.

Stiles let out a mewl, feeling wave after wave of semen flow in him. Tender kisses tickled his chest, wet trails of tongue leading to his nipples. His hot lips latched onto one, sucking it in before toying it with his tongue. Stiles glanced down to find Derek suckling his nipple like a babe. His hands gathered in his thick black hair, loving how soft it felt on his fingers. He pat his head, trying to gently but firmly prying him off of his chest.

"D-Derek." He whispered, gasping when the Alpha sharply bit the nipple. One hand gripped his hip as the other trailed to his ass, giving it one firm squeeze. The Alpha lifted his head to gaze directly into his Omega.

Stiles gasped when he gazed down at those mesmerizing eyes. He saw nothing but complete adoration glistening in those eyes.

"I don't know if I told you this already or not," Derek said. His thumb brushed heavenly across his hip, sending pleasant shivers down Stiles' spine.

_"I love you, Stiles Stilinski."_

Stiles gazed tearily down at his Alpha. He cradled his cheeks in his palms, rubbing his thumbs across the stubble dusted on the surface. He brought his forehead down to place it against his. A wide smile broke his lips apart.

"I love you too, Derek Hale." Stiles replied.

The Alpha smiled brilliantly, planting a gentle yet strong kiss on his lips. He moved them to lay down, letting his Omega lay on his chest. He was mindful of his knot that was still sealed inside of his mate.

From night to the earliest sign of sunlight peeking through the vines, the two lovers basked in blissful contentment. Cuddles and kisses were shared between them as they talked and laughed in utter happiness. They snuggled close to each other, slowly drifting to sleep.

Though they didn't notice a silhouette lurking in the shadows of the woods. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I excuse the extreme details in this chapter.
> 
> There will be more to this story and it won't be pretty...
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it. Excuse for any erros— I will edit it later.
> 
> (Frankly, I was sweating as I wrote out this chapter. I didn't want to go over details and it seemed it wasn't good enough... I'm not really good in writing sexual scenes).
> 
> 'til next time my lovely readers! (:


	29. IMPORTANT Author's Note

I am alive, everyone.

Holy moly, it's been what? About close to a year that I have updated this story... Oops.

I want to apologize for my lack of updating. I have been extremely busy with Uni, completing assignments and projects left and right. Life has gotten in the way a couple of times as well. Currently, I am studying aboard and now am on a mini break.

You are probably wondering if there's going to be a new chapter for this story or for the other ones... Well, to be honest yes and no.

Yes, there will be updates on my stories though it will be very complicated to get the job done... 

I found myself have writer's block a couple of times, stressing out of how I should continue the story. I'd type out what's in my mind then immediately erase it because it sounded dull and stupid to me. It's an on and off thing where I write then don't because it's random moments of inspiration which suddenly goes away the moment it appears. Moreover, it adds more pressure on me because I am close to graduating and need to start getting my life together in looking for internships and pass all classes. 

So, here what's going to happen as of now:

For this story, **_The Alpha & Omega_**, will be discontinued. I have re-read the chapters and internally cringed at my grammar and how fast the story went. There were such little character development which I reprimand myself for doing so. It will be under construction--- I will be revising it and plan how the plot will be. The title may change since I will be posting a whole new story to start fresh. Don't worry though, the story will have a similar plot to this one (which I had previously planned) just that it will be more properly constructed and flow way better. I will let you know when I post the newer version of it. (Don't get me wrong, I am utterly grateful for how many Kudos & Hits this story has received and how much you all love it which brings me so much joy! However, it needs to be revised and refreshed as new because it wasn't heading to the direction I wanted it to).

 

As for _The_ ** _Nerdy Cheerleader_** (Teen Wolf AU), it will continue. I have an idea where I want the plot to go and hope you guys will like it :). 

 

 ** _Oceania_** (Attack on Titan Mer AU) will continue. I have written how the story will go and am planning to post an update as soon as I can.

 

 _ **The Last**_ ** _Titan_**  (Attack on Titan AU) will be on short hiatus since I do not want to loose myself in messing it up as I write the other stories. 

 

 **Then & Now** (Voltron AU) will continue though the update will come later because many ideas have sprouted after watching season 5 (which I cannot stop fangirling about!)

 

I am deeply sorry for anyone who is still reading my stories and expecting an update. I have read some recent comments and smile because it makes me happy that you guys still read this even though it hasn't been updated in such a long time. I feel so heartbroken that I have let you all down in being absent from posting chapters. Please forgive me--- it is not easy trying to juggle time in between your academic & social life. T_T

 

Once again, I am sorry for the inconvenience.

 

With all the love x 

 


End file.
